


Beyond Arendelle

by Darth_Elsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Elsa/pseuds/Darth_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after the "Great Freeze" life in Arendelle continues with the new, young monarch and her beloved sister. Now what? Do what other Kingdoms do? The reigning monarch finds a mate by betrothal? The princess married to a far off kingdom to secure an alliance? </p>
<p>The world now knows about her realm, her beauty and most of all her powers, and they ALL want her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** PROLOGUE **

_THE SETTING_ :

The Realm of Arendelle. Southern Norway. Summer 1840 AD.

Two days after the Great Thaw, life returns to normal...

Except all the guests of the Coronation have met the new, young Queen Elsa. And they all know about her powers. Most have congratulated her in defeating her inner struggles while overcoming the external problems posed by Weselton and the Southern Isles.

Still...as dozens of ships depart the picturesque fjords of Arendelle to return home, word of mouth spreads to all the corners of the globe.

A new monarch sits on the throne in a kingdom far away.

She is young.

She is beautiful.

She is... **_The Snow Queen_**.

#######################

AUTHORS NOTES:

Disney's timeframe for Frozen is the mid 19th century. There is not an exact date listed on any of the global Disney sites but the most common figure I keep seeing is 1840 AD. At this point in history, the 'petty kingdoms' in Norway have all but disappeared, and Norway was ruled by the Swedish King Charles III John (as he is known in Norway). Up until his death in 1844, Norway and most of Europe (except France) shared common bloodlines which lasted until the end of the First World War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic about Frozen (2013). I love reading about Elsa and Anna and some we're good, really good. Some were not.
> 
> I didn't think I would like Modern AU, but my favourite story revolves around Anna and Elsa in college.
> 
> This story tries to remain as close to the original as I can make it, but goes beyond the Queendom of Arendelle.
> 
> PS. Frozen is a trademark of Walt et. al.


	2. After the Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: WC means Water Closet or Toilet.

** AFTER THE THAW **

Pale sunlight was filtering through the curtains of the great window that adorned the Queen's bedchamber. Dawn was creeping above the mountain cliffs that surrounded the city and the rays were slanting to the waters of the fjords.

The light played on her face and forced Elsa to flicker her eyelids at this minor nuisance. She tried shielding her face with her arm but gave up at the effort.

Her left hand wandered to her side looking for something. Not finding what she was looking for, she patted the pillow next to her. Nothing there. Lower perhaps? Nope.  
Her eyes still closed, she became more frantic as she pawed lower down the bed! Light snowflakes started falling in her bedroom. Don't panic now.

"Wh... Where .. is. .. sh....?" She started mumbling. Until she heard it.

"Zzz.. Zzz.. Nrgguff .. Zzz....", her ears picked up. A soft snore from the foot of the bed.

She smiled quietly to herself. Snores they were, but unmistakably feminine snores. Not that SHE herself snored...Heaven forbid! At least not that anyone ever told her since she's never shared her bed with anyone before.

Until now that is.

——————###——————

It started a day or two after the "Great Thaw".

"Your ice rink idea turned out great, Elsa!" Her red-headed sister beamed at the dining room table, her mouth full of whatever she stuffed into her face. "We should do things like that more often now that the gates are always open!".

Ignoring her sister's display of gluttony, Elsa replied, "Yes, that was fun! I want to get to know our people better and having public events in the court yard are a start. Still... Thirteen years away from any contact with them... with you... seems such a small act."

Dejectedly, Elsa put down her fork, lowered her eyes and stared at her plate. She started off well, but soon lost her appetite and a small frown appeared on her face.

Wiping her mouth with her arm, Anna quickly got up from her spot on the right side of the table and kneeled by her sister.

"You've only been 'Queen' for two days, Elsa. The people don't expect you to entertain them every minute of every day!" Her sister consoled her. "I'm still getting used to seeing you at this table! Of course MY needs are different! I DO expect more entertainment from you sis!" A twinkle in her eye.

"Oh?" Elsa replied. The corners of her mouth slowly pulling up and an elegant eyebrow regally rising. Her eyes lost that hooded look and started to brighten to her usual icy blue colour. "What exactly is Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna, expecting for entertainment?"

Not knowing what to expect from Anna, she tensed herself to be ready for anything. If it's one thing that she remembered from their brief childhood together was that Anna was spontaneous and affectionate. Even if her intent was ill conceived.

Sure enough.... " **TICKLE FIGHT!!!** " Was all she heard from behind her as Anna launched herself at her sister.

Both hands zeroed in on Elsa's torso just below her rib cage. Soft hands were playing up and down the sides of her beautiful ice dress as Anna mercilessly assaulted the soft spots where she remembered her sister being ticklish.

"That was thirteen years ago..." Anna thought to herself. "Is she still even ticklish? After all she IS the 'Snow Queen' now."

All self-doubts were quickly refuted when Anna heard a high pitched squeal! It was adorable!

"Anna!!! Stop!... Stop It! ... STOP! ... PLEASE!" Elsa tried to wiggle away. "We're eating our dinner! Please! You just ate! Please! I'm still eating... !!!"

"I'M GOING TO THROW UP, ANNA!"

That stopped her!!!

"Really? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I know, we just ate! Me, I'm such a pig, I'm surprised I didn't throw up myself? Of course I'm not being tickled. You are. But not me. I guess I'm rambling? I'll stop now... Tickling that is...and rambling too!" Anna talked like she was on fire.

"Elsa? Are you ok?" Her sister was worried now. Elsa was slumped over the table. Both arms on the table and her head tucked low, almost touching the surface.

Anna approached her sister and was about to place her left hand on Elsa's shoulder when Elsa suddenly turned around!

Her hand held a lemon meringue pie that Anna was earlier eyeballing for dessert. A wicked grin was plastered on Elsa's face. With a cute but evil sounding squeak, Elsa launched the pastry projectile right at Anna's face!

The last words that left Anna's surprised mouth as she was forming her own grin was: "Wow, even evil, she's beautiful!"

——————###——————

"I can't believe you did that!" A disgruntled voice said from within Elsa's bathroom. "You, the Queen of Arendelle, are a stinker!"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she entered the bathroom and surveyed the scene playing before her. A slow smile forming on her face as she spied the lithe, slim figure with freckles all over her person bending over to test the temperature of the water in the spacious, sunken bathtub filled with scented water and rose petals.

"I didn't know it was a full moon tonight?" The Queen said innocently. Her sister's exposed rear was visible as she bent over the porcelain tub.

Anna's head shot up. Her strawberry blonde hair resembled a red hayloft. Much of her hair was caked with all sorts of foodstuffs as well as her neck, ears and face.

The rest of her body was free of what remained of their dinner due to her clothes. The fact that both girls were only soiled from the head up was that they both simultaneously agreed to head shots only AFTER Anna yelled " **FOOD FIGHT!** "

"You're not getting in that tub with pie still in your hair, are you Anna?"

"Pie, cake, roast beef, quail, you name it, it's in my hair!" Her sister impishly replied."But it's also in yours, O sister of mine!"

Elsa stuck out her tongue. "You are such a brat!" She teased.

She knew she was just as disheveled as her sister but made the act of disrobing much more elegant. With a wave of her hand, she simply dismissed her ice dress in a flurry of sparkling snowflakes. Ditto with her ice slippers.

"Show off!" She heard behind her back as she wrapped a silk towel around herself and headed to the water closet.

After separating her long single braid and shaking what she could from her hair into the commode, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Makeup smeared? Check. Hair a complete mess? Check. Gravy and sauce in her ears? Check.

"Well this is going to take a lot of rubbing and scrubbing..." Elsa thought to herself.

A quick peek at Anna, and she thought her sister needed even more cleaning. Her neck and cheeks quickly developed a pink hue with the thought, but she quickly dismissed it by saying to her sister, "Anna, I mean it! Get over here to the toilet and brush those crumbs from your hair before getting in that tub!" .

Anna was sitting on the edge of the bath tub with her feet dangling in the water. After a quick eye roll, she got up and walked straight to the WC without even grabbing a towel.

"Yes mother!" She whined as she held up her hair with both hands and walked directly at Elsa, naked as the day she was born.

What happened next, Elsa wasn't really sure.

With the exception of a comical parody of a jester with clown makeup smeared across one's face and a hairstyle resembling a mutant wig covered in food, the vision that appeared before her caused Elsa's mouth to drop.

Emerging from the cloud of steam and vapour walked a 'Goddess'.

Slim, tan and ... oh so beautiful! Her slender arms raised above her head made her appear as if she was modelling her wardrobe. Her hourglass figure was emphasized even more as she was walking on her toes, hips swaying, afraid to get her feet cold. Her breasts and legs were firm and tight. Her stomach was flat like a washing board.

"This is what Anna looks like now?!?" Elsa gaped.

Obviously modesty was something their mother, nurse or hand maidens never taught her. Either that, or Anna refused to be bothered about inadvertently displaying her curves!

And what curves! Elsa averted her eyes as she unwittingly mumbled what sounded like "Venus...like Venus... Botticelli !"

She needn't have bothered diverting her gaze. Anna was too busy making sure that the pie in her hair wouldn't fall onto the floor instead of the toilet.

With neither young women not looking at each other, what happened next was inevitable.

It was later that Gerda found both of them sprawled on the floor in the water closet. Both had identical bruises on their heads and bottoms from where they slipped and knocked each other out!

###################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **WC** means Water Closet or **Toilet**.

The term is mostly used in Europe and elsewhere though not so much in North America. It's usually a separate room to the bath room but not always.

Flush toilets (water) were around in the mid 19th century in Europe but only the wealthy had them.

In North America, only the finest hotels as well as the rich had them installed.

2) **Sandro Botecelli** painted "Birth of Venus" in 1486. (Girl on the seashell)

Sorry if this starts out slowly. I want to create some background for the future chapters.

I've actually been writing the middle chapters (the reason I'm writing this at all since it deals with the world outside of Arendelle) and only now have I started writing the beginning.

Much of the beginning is probably similar to other stories here, but I hope you'll find some unique touches.

###################

Preview of Chapter 3

** ROYAL DUTIES **

'Love'

She understood the word. She loved her parents. She loves chocolate. She loves making her people happy.

She loves Anna...

Anna... Who went after her in the middle of the night, in summer clothes, by herself!

Anna... Who FROZE to death by choosing to save not herself but Elsa from a death blow by the traitor Hans!

Anna... Clumsy, awkward, fearless, beautiful Anna. Her Anna... her bright smile, adorable freckles, cheerful eyes, flowing hair, pert breasts, luscious lips...

" _ **Wait, what?**_ " Where did that come from? Elsa blinked hard.


	3. Royal Duties

** ROYAL DUTIES **

"And so the latest figures show that our production of grain has been reduced by 35% since we lost our mid-year crop due to freezing. However, we will be able to supplement our winter reserves with increased shipments from Corona by enacting our 'Emergency Disaster' clause and have the payments deferred until next year with zero interest. This will be most beneficial to our people...blah,blah,blah..." droned Arendelle's Minister of Agriculture.

Her eyes half-lidded, Elsa tried hard to retain the figures Lord Ovesen was saying, but it was so hard to keep interested in the low, monotone spewing from his lips.

True, it WAS important that every effort was made to ensure that her people would not starve from lack of food or supplies that were lost during the 'Great Freeze', but she knew that would never happen.

Prior to her leaving, Her Royal Highness Princess Rapunzel of Corona, pledged her full support of Arendelle's Royal sisters and promised both financial and military aid should the need arise. She was after all their cousin!

" _Military Aid?_ " Unlikely Elsa thought. Even if it came to that, she could more than even the odds for her forces against a future adversary.

Also, if the upcoming Winter proved too hard for her people, she could now easily intervene and make December look like July. Funny, only last week she had no idea how to reverse her powers. Now she knew the answer was: ' **Love** '.

'Love'

She understood the word. She loved her parents. She loves chocolate. She loves making her people happy.

She loves Anna...

Anna... Who went after her in the middle of the night, in summer clothes, by herself!

Anna... Who FROZE to death by choosing to save not herself but Elsa from a death blow by the traitor Hans!

Anna... Clumsy, awkward, fearless, beautiful Anna. Her Anna... her bright smile, adorable freckles, cheerful eyes, flowing hair, pert breasts, luscious lips...

" **Wait, What**???" Where did that come from? Elsa blinked hard.

That image was still in her mind when she heard a loud clearing of throat from the large, overweight advisor standing in front of his chair at the conference table.

"I'm Sorry Lord Ovesen. I was a bit distracted... Please continue..." She said somewhat flustered. A slight tinge of red colouring her neck and cheeks.

"Yes your Majesty." He said.

And so it continued. _Boring, boring, boring_.

——————###——————

It wasn't until later that afternoon that Elsa played back that mental image of her sister that she considered 'Why' she conjured up those images?

As she entered her bedchamber to refresh herself, she glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror opposite her bed.

Yes it had been a long meeting with her advisors and her makeup needed re-touching but, from top to bottom she still looked breath-taking!

She stopped in front of the mirror and regarded herself. Rotating a half-turn, she viewed her profile from behind. First one direction, then the other. Her ice dress was reflecting blue and white in all directions and sparkled like diamonds.

She lifted the hem of her dress and bent her ankle to better see the four inch heels of her ice shoes.

The slit in the front of her gown came up half way on her thigh to expose her shapely legs of almost porcelain white.

Why was she WEARING these clothes here in her castle at a board meeting with men old enough to be her grandfather?

At first, in her ice palace alone on the mountain, changing into clothing of her choosing that was completely opposite of what she wore during her Coronation was liberating!

It felt exhilarating! Sexy yet powerful! It was a necessary statement after her swan-song to express herself to herself!

To herself!

For herself!

By herself!

That was then...

Today, she already knew that she was beautiful and powerful. She no longer needed to prove it to herself.

To whom then?

Certainly not to any of the lords, barons, dukes or counts that made up her Royal Council.

Nor has any man, noble or common, caught her eye. Her knights or guards?

Now that WOULD be scandalous! Looking for love with the 'hired help', she chuckled humourlessly.

No. Men did not seem to be the answer. Women then?

"Oh Elsa, where **ARE** you going with this?" She asked herself.

——————###——————

Anna was in her room arranging her most favourite stuffed dolls and animals on her 'hope' chest. Yesterday's outrageous 'accident' with her sister forced her to keep replaying the event, but she needed quiet time to properly sort her feelings.

The best way to do that was by performing a cherished task of arranging her stuffed toys in order of increasing 'cuteness' from left-to-right.

"Nope, 'Prince Bun' is definitely cuter than 'Count Meow' " Anna chirped, as she placed the bunny stuffy to the left of the kitten stuffy.

Truthfully, it had been years since she played with her toys, but she needed comfort right now. And her old friends gave her that.

She remembered hearing a scream that was dragging her from a warm comfortable place.

The words: "YOUR GRACE, OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR MAJESTY! Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, are you alright? Queen Elsa, Princess Anna?"

The words kept repeating as they slowly filtered into her drowsy conscience. She was on her back. Her arms and legs felt tangled with something soft yet firm. She also realized she was naked.

That did it!

She tried to open her eyes.

"Oowwww" she groaned. "Nope. Better keep them closed" she thought as the pain in her head began to register.

She slowly brought up an arm and tried to feel her head for what she knew was a bruise forming on her forehead. Moving only made her aware of new pains demanding attention!

Her back and her butt were now rivalling her head in soreness. She also became aware of another voice, a younger, feminine voice, slowly mirroring her own moans of displeasure.

Her eyes blinked open as she remembered what just happened! She tried to bolt up while ignoring the pain but was securely prevented by the source of the other injured voice.

Elsa was lying directly on top of her, face down, with her legs and arms intertwined with her sister's.

The bruised queen was also blinking, and two pairs of blue eyes locked on to each other!

Anna felt rather than saw her sister floating away from her as a fierce crimson enveloped the cheeks, necks and chests of both girls.

Gerda had come up behind the pile of Royal female anatomy and with her large mass, easily lifted the Queen off her sister.

Even with the pain evident on both girls faces, Anna couldn't help but experience the tingle elicited from her body as Elsa's skin rubbed past hers in several places.

Her arms, legs, breasts and thighs all tingled when Gerda lifted Elsa off her. Her nipples responded by slowly peaking, and she quickly covered them with her forearm. Slightly embarrassed.

Was she also ashamed at what she was feeling? "No" she thought. She rather enjoyed the friction, however unintentional, but the visual reaction from her bosom was a little awkward, and needed to be addressed with her arm.

Looking at Elsa now, she noticed her sister had located the silk towel she was using earlier to wrap herself.

Except now, she only had it draped in front of her chest being held with one arm as her other hand was determining the amount of damage she received on her forehead. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her fingers to her head.

Anna just stared at Elsa's bosom that was spilling over the top of the towel. Clearly her sister was much more developed than herself.

Though she had often admired the figure Elsa displayed in her tight-fitting ice gowns, nothing could compare to the naked skin of the abundant cleavage she was witnessing right in front of her!

Her sister noticed her staring and was now looking at her with her piercing blue eyes. Wider than she has ever seen. Her mouth was slightly open and her lips were deep red. Though Elsa's skin began slowly flushing red at her neck, she made no attempt to raise the towel higher to cover herself. A slow smile was forming on Elsa's lips.

Anna realized how ridiculous she must have looked, or maybe that she was even MORE naked than her sister which caused her face to heat up. Regardless, she started grinning too!

Then, after what seemed like forever, both girls started giggling. Softly at first, then louder! Much to the chagrin of their House Matron, Gerda, who was trying her best to assist both girls.

"Good Lord! I don't see how this could be amusing to either of you, dear children?" Gerda threw up her hands in confusion.

Both sisters looked at her, then each other. Then finally, with frozen grins on both their faces, they burst out laughing!

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Sorry if this starts out slowly. I want to create some background for the future chapters.

I've actually been writing the middle chapters (the reason I'm writing this at all since it deals with the world outside of Arendelle) and only now have I started writing the beginning.

Much of the beginning is probably similar to other stories here, but I hope you'll find some unique touches.

######################

Preview of Chapter 4

** THE PUNGENT REINDEER KING **

_"Well, not quite yet my girlfriend._ " he mused. Still, he got a warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about Anna, but in truth, she only kissed him once. Just before the "ice rink thing" a few days ago.

Okay... so they did more than kissing. It was actually more like ten or fifteen minutes of heavy necking by the docks. But since it was the middle of the day and everyone in the village seemed to be about, he really couldn't do any more.

Also, though Anna didn't seem to mind when his hands travelled down to her _butt_ and proceeded to gently squeeze her bubble, it was he who found himself self-conscience. He actually pulled his hips back slightly when he felt a growing tension from the bulge in his pants. Anna didn't seem to notice.


	4. The Pungent Reindeer King

** THE PUNGENT REINDEER KING **

It was getting dark as the brawny delivery man approached the Main Gate of the castle. It was only half past six but the storm clouds overhead blocked out the evening summer sun. Soft rumbling could be heard rolling in from the north.

Kristoff roughly patted his best friend's head and walked him through the large doors into the courtyard. Sven was happily chewing the carrot given to him by one of the guards earlier, and was happy to have some 'down' time. He was pulling the sled a much longer distance than he would have done during the winter since finding high quality ice in the frozen lakes during the summer resulted in longer travel distances.

"Good Evening Master Deliverer.", the ranking guard greeted Kristoff. "Are you staying for the evening? The weather has turned for the worse, and you'll be throughly drenched if those storm clouds let loose tonight."

Kristoff regarded the thickening dark canopy before replying. "I was invited for dinner this evening, by Ann... Ahem, Her Highness Princess Anna. But I won't presume anything after that. Swen and I are used to a lot more than a few rain drops."

"Very Good, sir. If you'll allow me to escort you to the dining room and make your presence known to their grace'. My men will attend to your hors... Your reindeer."  
Replied the officer guard.

" _Oookaay_...." Kristoff thought. Is this how it's going to be every time I want to see my girlfriend?

" _Well, not quite yet my girlfriend._ " he mused. Still, he got a warm fuzzy feeling when he thought about Anna, but in truth, she only kissed him once. Just before the "ice rink thing" a few days ago.

Okay... so they did more than kissing. It was actually more like ten or fifteen minutes of heavy necking by the docks. But since it was the middle of the day and everyone in the village seemed to be about, he really couldn't do any more.

Also, though Anna didn't seem to mind when his hands travelled down to her butt and proceeded to gently squeeze her bubble, it was he who found himself self-conscience.  
He actually pulled his hips back slightly when he felt a growing tension from the bulge in his pants. Anna didn't seem to notice.

"I guess my manners got in the way of my heart, AND my 'other fellow'." he mumbled softly to himself.

"Sorry, what was that sir?" Replied the guard.

"Nothing." he replied back. " _Better stop talking when I'm thinking with my dork!_ " Thinking silently.

He quickly sniffed his armpits before the guard opened the main doors to the Dining Chamber and announced his presence.

\--------------###----------------

The castle kitchen was an area that Anna frequented often as she grew up by herself. Her parents, God rest their misguided souls, made it a habit to keep a regular routine for the evening meal as often as they could. This included having the youngest Princess share their company at the Main table.

Anna however resented the empty seat beside her place at the table. When she was much younger, she used to sulk, create a scene or make a complete mess when she was forced to eat with her parents.

Her mother and father soon became tired of her antics and eventually settled to having their shared meal only on the eve of the Sabbath. Though she loved her parents, Anna eventually mirrored her sister in having her meals served to her in her room for most of the week.

Holidays and Birthdays were an exception of course, but even then, Elsa's absence meant that even those special days were less than joyous.

With her unusual but repetitive routine eventually etched in stone, Anna's regular visits to the kitchen to obtain snacks and such as she grew up became commonplace with kitchen staff.

It became obvious from the beginning that Anna was completely hopeless when it came to cooking. Even boiling water for tea once resulted in a fire that looked a lot worse than it really was, but only showed her lack of ability.

It was decreed by her parents that within reasonable limits, Anna could just order what she wanted from the cooks and have them prepare it for her. Meals where then eaten in her room or at one of the various dining tables in the castle.

As long as the food that Anna ordered was deemed to satisfy the nutrition of a growing girl, she could have it. Chocolate cake and ice cream for dinner for example was not considered nutritionally appropriate regardless of how many times Anna tried to convince the cooks otherwise!

So it really wasn't a surprise when Anna announced to the kitchen staff in the late afternoon that she would like to to do something different for the evening meal. She ordered a list of entrees and appetizers to the cooks and told them to have it ready for her sister and herself by the 6th hour of the evening. She personally would deliver the feast with the servants to her sister's room.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so great!!!" Anna clapped her hands quickly as she stood outside Elsa's bedroom door.

She waved to the servants down the hall who were peeking around the corner waiting for her signal. Trays and carts loaded with serving trays with silver covers were waiting to be brought into the Queen's room when the Princess gave the order.

"Elsa? it's Anna, dinners ready!" She could barely constrain herself as she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I'm coming Anna..." came the reply from within. "Will you wait for me?"

"I have a better idea than that, Els!" her sister said with a huge grin and opened the door. "Dinner is coming to you!!!"

With a frantic wave to the waiting servants, four carts were rolled in to Elsa's room as Anna was hopping up and down and quickly clapping her hands. A huge grin of glee on her face.

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise!" her sister said. "Is there something special about tonight for you to make this effort?"

Anna thought hard about it. She wanted to have a special dinner tonight, of all nights, because of something that she must have said or done earlier. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember?

"Nah," Anna replied. "I just wanted to do something nice for you!"

Elsa smiled lovingly at her little sister, "Well that's just lovely, thank you Anna!"

"It's one of my 'Special Seven Course' dinner menus, Elsa! You're going to love it!"

As the servants were arranging the covered serving trays and moving two chairs around a modest table in Elsa's room, Anna was looking out the main window to the courtyard.

Elsa was being helped into her chair by a servant and Anna was about to join her when she spotted a reindeer being guided to the stables by one of the stablehands.

"Sven?" she whispered to herself. "What in the...?"

Then she saw a muscular man wearing field clothes being escorted to the front doors by a guard with officer markings.

"KRISTOFF!!!" she yelled!!!

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

This is more semi-fluff!

This is getting to feel more like a slow-burn for an Elsanna story. I didn't realize how much was needed to be written to keep the flow of the original story.

Bear with me if you can.

Any comments are appreciated! Thanks for sticking around.

######################

Preview of Chapter 5

** GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER **

"You seem to be a lot quieter than usual. I kinda figured you forget our, uh date and that's why dinner turned out ... differently than I expected, but..." He was awkwardly saying.

"I'm SO sorry, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, turning to him and placing both hands on his chest. "I don't know how I could forget something like this! Or you!" She looked pleadingly up into his eyes. She was shivering slightly.

He could tell she was sad and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's okay, you know I'm used to your goofy antics by now." he said softly. He put his hands to her waist and slowly lowered his face.

Raising herself on her tiptoes, Anna lifted her face and began closing her eyes as she puckered her lips with the intent of kissing him.

As their faces slowly came together, through lidded eyes, Anna thought she saw a shadow further down the hall.


	5. Guess who's coming to Dinner?

** GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER **

"Anna, What!?" Elsa exclaimed as she was being dragged by the arm by her sister. "Have you lost your mind?"

A trail of ice crystals and snow followed the sisters as they were almost running down the corridors of the castle. Down three flights of stairs and through the empty halls.

"I'm so sorry Els, but we have to make it to the Dining Room right away. I'll tell you when we get there!"

Anna briefly entertained the thought of sliding down the spiral staircase bannister with her sister. But she stopped short when the image of Elsa falling off appeared in her jumbled brain. She didn't know if FLYING was an unseen ability her sister possessed, but she didn't want to find out the hard way!

"You are **SO** going to get it when we get there!" Elsa hissed through clenched lips. She tried to disengage Anna's grip from her arm, but Christ, Anna was strong!

For her part, Anna gulped when she saw her sister's expression. She has never seen her sister angry at her during the short time they've been together. With the exception of the time right after the ballroom incident. And that time, Elsa was running on fear and adrenaline.

She wrinkled her face and thought how stupid she must be to forget that her 'boyfriend' was coming for dinner. Also, Elsa would be furious, make that more furious, for not being told!

She could at least attribute part of her lack of recollection because of the the 'Naked Bathroom Incident'.

"Now how am I going to explain THAT to Kristoff?!" Anna hummed to herself in grief. It just kept getting worse and worse!

The Royal Sister's burst into the Dining Room through the side doors just as the main doors were opening from the other side.

Anna almost threw her sister onto the Queen's chair as she dove into her chair on the Queen's right hand side.

The Officer Guard paused at the main door and proclaimed in a loud voice: "Master Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Ice Master."

Anna stood, and waved to Kristoff, then turned to her left expecting to see a seated Royal Monarch.

Instead she saw her sister face down in her chair with her butt in the air and both legs flailing at the ceiling! She almost lost it, and instead cupped both hands to her mouth to stifle a squeal of amusement; much like when the Duke of Weselton bowed low and his toupee flapped in front of Elsa and herself."Ggrrruuuuppmmh!" she snickered.

As Elsa righted herself with the aid of her sister, the whole entourage of servants came bounding through the side doors pushing the four carts of food. Cutlery, plates and other assorted pieces were flying off as the whole crew tried to keep up with their sovereigns. The whole company finally settled down just as Kristoff arrived at the Queen's left hand side and bowed.

"You sure don't do things small around here?" He whispered before he quickly said,"Thank You for the Invitation your Majesty, and your Highness." to Elsa and Anna.

Elsa glared at her sister who was busy looking sideways, while quietly whistling.

"Please call me Elsa when we are in private settings such as this, Kristoff." Elsa replied, The slow cool off had commenced and her breathing was just returning to normal. Anna it seemed was in much better physical shape as she was not breathing hard at all.

"Probably goes with her rabbit-like stamina!" Elsa quietly fixed a stare at her sister. She already put together the pieces of the puzzle that Anna so graciously left her, but planned on thoroughly chastising her sibling in private and at length at a later time.

"It seems that Anna has planned out an extravagant repast for us, so if you'll please be seated, we can start." smiled the Queen.

As the house servants started arranging the plates, dishes and wares, Elsa quietly regarded the man seated to her left. This was actually the first time she had met him in a private setting, and in truth, she didn't know him at all. Though she did hear that he may have some issues regarding his personal hygiene.

He was good looking in a rustic sort of way, and his physique was certainly evident. She looked into his face and saw that he had an honest and trusting expression. He definitely was a factor in helping her sister and herself overcome the obstacles of the last few days, and for that she forever owed him her gratitude.

He was however a potential suitor to her sister, which was definitely not something she particularly enjoyed. Also, whatever near-term relationship Anna might develop with this man would not factor into the long-term future of the Princess.

When Anna did get married, court etiquette and the welfare of Arendelle demanded that Anna's future husband be royalty, or at the very minimum of noble birth.

"Now why doesn't that make me happy either?" Elsa wondered? Certainly Anna's happiness must also be taken into account? She only wanted her sister to be happy, though she did realize that in reality, Love and Happiness don't always go together.

For Anna OR herself, she sighed...

Elsa must have realized that she was staring far too long at Kristoff as she was thinking to herself so she quickly gazed at Anna who she assumed must be making 'googly eyes' at Kristoff all this time.

To her surprise, Anna's gaze was on her! She quietly gestured a loving smile at her sister after reflecting so long about her, her future and her boyfriend.

Anna, smiled lovingly back. Unsure of what to expect of Elsa's quiet time of reflection with Kristoff and the sudden mellowing of her demeanour.

"Shall we begin?" Elsa said, lifting a glass of wine to both her guests. Anna and Kristoff both smiled and nodded.

The servants then lifted the silver covers off the dishes that Anna had the cooks prepare earlier that evening.

\--------------###--------------

It was later, Anna reflected, that the loving gaze her sister was giving her instead of the cold shoulder treatment she was expecting from yanking Elsa all through castle, was genuine.

How else could she explain the instant change of expression Elsa was giving her from 'Quiet Love' to 'Shock and Embarrassment' when Anna's Special Seven Course Menu was unveiled.

It took three servants, Kristoff and Anna to help Elsa recover from choking and sputtering the wine she was drinking when the whole dinner was presented.

Doesn't everyone **LOVE** : hot dogs, french fries, three kinds of pizza, chocolate cake and ice cream for dinner?

\--------------###--------------

Anna and Kristoff were walking down the hall towards the private family parlour after finishing Anna's special menu meal.

"It's alright Elsa, The food is FINE!", Kristoff kept replying to Elsa's apologies.

"This is much better food than I normally eat anyways."

"No, you don't have to re-order the meal, I LOVE hot dogs and pizza!"

"No, I don't think we should give this food to Sven, he's not used to such a fine meal!"

Much of his conversation with Elsa seemed to revolve around assuring her that everything was alright with dinner. Though he did seem to detect an undercurrent of apprehension that was not quite in sync with a poor menu chosen by the Princess.

He was about to take Anna's hand in his but stopped short. He wasn't sure if it was because he was still shy, or it was because Anna seemed pre-occupied with something else?

Or maybe _someone_ else?

"Uh, Anna, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, why Kristoff?"

"You seem to be a lot quieter than usual. I kinda figured you forget our, uh date and that's why dinner turned out ... differently than I expected, but..." He was awkwardly saying.

"I'm SO sorry, Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, turning to him and placing both hands on his chest. "I don't know how I could forget something like this! Or you!" She looked pleadingly up into his eyes. She was shivering slightly.

He could tell she was sad and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's okay, you know I'm used to your goofy antics by now."he said softly. He put his hands to her waist and slowly lowered his face.

Raising herself on her tiptoes, Anna lifted her face and began closing her eyes as she puckered her lips with the intent of kissing him.

As their faces slowly came together, through lidded eyes, Anna thought she saw a shadow further down the hall.

\--------------###--------------

Elsa was finishing having a discussion with the kitchen staff who were apologizing to her profusely.

She dismissed their apologies knowing full well it wasn't their fault for tonight's 'Comedy of Errors'. However, as the NEW Monarch in charge of the castle, she imposed some new restrictions for her sister that her parents, bless their misguided souls (again), had not thought of.

That accomplished, she headed to the private family parlour that they all agreed to meet at after dinner for some sherry and fine conversation.

As she climbed the stairs, she heard the voices of a young man and woman down the hall. She assumed it was Anna and Kristoff and was about to address them by calling out but stopped suddenly when she saw their silhouette in the dim hallway candle light.

Both figures were wrapped around each other as their faces drew together for a passionate kiss!

She gasped slightly as she stared at the pair for a few seconds, then turned away and quickly ran down the stairs...

\--------------###--------------

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

I plan to update as often as I can, but I've also started another Frozen Fanfic based on Star Wars AU called: The Brightest Light casts the Darkest Shadows. I was only planning to make it a short Elsanna one-shot but it quickly lengthened to a full story.

So bear with me, I will try to update weekly. Any comments are appreciated!

##################

Preview of Chapter 6

** PLEASE BREAK MY FROZEN HEART **

She needed to see for herself.

"Err,... Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Anna gulped, closing the distance between them.

Elsa's smile grew and her eyes deepened, "Of course you can, Anna." She placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders and closed her eyes as she bent her face down.

" _It's now or never_!" Anna thought. With more determination than courage, she lifted her head up while placing her hands on Elsa's hips. Her lips pressed softly on her sister's lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

Anna's heart started beating faster. A soft noise was building up in the back of her throat and she felt goosebumps forming on her arms. It was a chaste kiss so why was she feeling this way?

Her hands instinctively went to Elsa's chest, just as she had done with Kristoff. She heard her sister emit a quiet muffled noise, but she didn't pull away. Anna slowly pressed her hands on Elsa's breasts and heard her sister sigh. The seconds ticked away.

After what seemed like forever, Anna slowly started pulling away, ... but Elsa pulled her back, dropping her hands to Anna's waist, not wanting to break the kiss.


	6. Please Break my Frozen Heart

** PLEASE BREAK MY FROZEN HEART **

_"Why am I running away?_ " Elsa was confused as she ran down the curving staircase. _"Anna, is a grown woman now, she deserves to find some happiness. I should be happy for her."_

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Elsa considered, " _I_ _don't want her to be unhappy, but I don't want her to be held by that man either. Or any other man._ " The air began to chill. _"I want to hold her. I want to comfort her. I want to kiss ..., but I can't!_ "

" _We're sisters, and sisters don't do that. What I want is unimportant. What is important is what is BEST for Arendelle._ " And with that thought, Elsa began climbing the stairs.

\-------------------###-------------------

Anna wasn't sure what she saw, but it was enough to break the moment to stop her. She regarded Kristoff with his eyes closed and his lips still puckered. Her hands were still firmly on his chest, and she slowly squeezed his muscular frame. " _This is nice, but how come it's not giving me goose bumps or making me shiver with excitement?_ " she pondered. " _I thought my true love would make my knees weak or make me swoon or something? Hmm!?_ "

The pause and lack of soft lips on his made Kristoff open his eyes in confusion. "What's wrong, Anna?" he tried to pull her closer but noticed her resistance. He did notice that she was feeling his chest through his tunic. Her small dainty hands and slender fingers were gently groping him. He liked the feeling but was confused at her actions. She seemed to be distracted since she didn't respond.

"What **are** you doing?" he tried again.

"Huh? Opps, sorry, sorry!" Anna quickly pulled her hands away, her cheeks colouring. "Nothing... Nothing!" she broke their embrace and pulled away and held his hand.

" _Great, you just got caught **feeling him up** , dummy_." she thought rolling her eyes. " _Still, there's nothing wrong with what I did? I'm a woman, he's a man, this is **normal**! Maybe a little forward, but I just need to know if it makes me excited._ "

With a frown forming on her face she exclaimed to herself, " _But it doesn't! What's wrong with me?_ "

Frowning himself, Kristoff decides to lead Anna along.

"Maybe I should take you to your room? If it's okay with you, I'll stay the night in a guest room and see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff! Don't mind me, I'm a little off today. Yes, please stay. We can do something fun tomorrow." Anna said. "Here, I'll take you to your room instead. I need to see Elsa first before I retire, okay?"

"Well, okay. Are you sure you're allright? Are we still... Good?" he gulped.

Anna took a second before responding, "Its not you, it's me. I don't know what I want right now. Maybe tomorrow I'll be my usual self, right now I need to talk to Elsa. Okay?"

"I know you and your sister are getting to know each other better since you've been apart so long." he ventured. "I also know that you look at her differently than I expected. You have a special relationship with her. I just hope to be part of your life, Anna."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she cooed. "Whatever happens, you will always be part of my life. C'mon Ice Master, follow me.

\-------------------###------------------- 

Her room was always her world until her Coronation. It was also, until recently, her prison. As much as she tried to be part of Anna's world in this short time they've been together, something always seemed to prevent her from truly bonding with Anna. She decided that she would not get in her way, whatever happens. If Anna found happiness with Kristoff, she would do whatever she could to keep her sister happy.

The only time that would change would be when Anna took a husband. A husband that would do her heritage, her people, and her Queen proud.

A day that would plunge her _heart_ into another _prison_.

Elsa couldn't follow through and join her sister and her friend despite her earlier bravado. Who could she fool? She was jealous of Kristoff. Despite what he courageously did for Anna and herself; despite that his intentions were noble and sincere; and despite that his relationship with her sister was normal, she was jealous!

A soft knock on her door brought Elsa back to her senses. Another knock, "Elsa, I know you're in there... can we talk?"

Her mind went back to all the times Anna asked her that. All the times she refused to answer. That was then... this is now. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Anna... I'm sorry I didn't meet up with you and your boyfriend. I seem to have picked up a headache...and cramps, bad cramps." she lied. "My powers seem to be affecting my cycle, and my curse for the month seems to be starting early."

" _Boy, I **really** am sputtering a bunch of nonsense right now! But what is she doing here? And where is Kristoff?_ " Elsa wondered.

"Oh Elsa! Can I help? Neither of us were there for each other when these things came up. Can I get you some tea? Or maybe a warm towel? How about milk? Momma used to try and help me sometimes..." Anna rolled her eyes and kept rambling, though concern was on her face.

"No, no, Anna, I'm okay now. I just needed to retire early." she smiled and placed an open hand on her excitable sister's cheek. "Just go back to Kristoff."

With apprehension now growing on her face, "Is your boyfriend going to stay the night?"

"Well,... yes." Anna replied uncomfortably. "But he's not my boyfriend. And it's getting late to go out. And there's a storm brewing. And..." Anna quickly spoke when she noticed Elsa's anxiety.

" _Huh_?", Elsa blinked. "What do you mean he's **NOT** your boyfriend? Weren't you two...?" She stopped right there! Thank God the room was dimly lit. Her face became beet red.

"O _h my God! She must have seen us... Wait a moment? We didn't DO anything!_ " Anna thought. "No, Kristoff and I are really GOOD friends right now. Just really good not kissing or hugging friends, right now. Yup, that's us!" she blurted. _"What are you talking about Anna? You sound like a fool!_ " she chastised herself. She too turned red as a tomato.

"Okay,... so what did you want to talk about?" Elsa was relieved that her sister did not press her about her unintentional eaves-dropping. She was also happy about the information her sister just gave her about her love life. She knew she was acting selfish, and the visible cues on her face must have given her away, but she couldn't help it.

" _Huh_?", now it was Anna's turn to be tongue tied. "Well... you just answered my question. I just wanted to know why you didn't come after dinner." At least that was the partial truth. No, the real truth was she needed to find out about why she was acting so weird lately. And why she always wanted to be with her sister, Elsa.

Perhaps all those years being separated from her sister created a natural longing for sisterly bonding? Perhaps losing her parents three years ago meant that she needed guidance from her older sibling? Or perhaps she seeked... True Love?

She needed to see for herself.

"Err,... Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Anna gulped, closing the distance between them.

Elsa's smile grew and her eyes deepened, "Of course you can, Anna." She placed her hands on her little sister's shoulders and closed her eyes as she bent her face down.

" _It's now or never_!" Anna thought. With more determination than courage, she lifted her head up while placing her hands on Elsa's hips. Her lips pressed softly on her sister's lips and her eyes fluttered closed.

Anna's heart started beating faster. A soft noise was building up in the back of her throat and she felt goosebumps forming on her arms. It was a chaste kiss so why was she feeling this way?

Her hands instinctively went to Elsa's chest, just as she had done with Kristoff. She heard her sister emit a quiet muffled noise, but she didn't pull away. Anna slowly pressed her hands on Elsa's breasts and heard her sister sigh. The seconds ticked away.

After what seemed like forever, Anna slowly started pulling away, ... but Elsa pulled her back, dropping her hands to Anna's waist, not wanting to break the kiss.

Anna's lips started forming into a smile, ... and this time, her knees **did** weaken.

##################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Regarding Anna's Seven Course Meal in the last chapter:

1) Hot Dogs aka frankfurters were invented in Germany in the 13th century, but the modern product originated in America in 1870.

2) The origins of French fries is debated as to whether the French or the Belgians invented them. The late 18th century is the period of this invention.

3) Food similar to Pizza was around since Neolithic times, but modern pizza with tomato sauce was invented in Naples in the late 18th century.

I did do a little research beforehand...

Thanks for sticking around, I hope to get the ball rolling now that things are heating up!

Again, your input really helps!

###################

 Preview of Chapter 7

** MORE THAN JUST SISTERS **

A soft groan was starting to filter through her sleep clouded brain and words were just starting to become coherent. But it wasn't her making those sounds!

" _Anna, uhh, Anna, you're ... squeezing me again... Anna, ...too tight... let go..._ " the soft voice said sleepily.

She obeyed by reflex, and loosened her grip on her 'pillows' but slowly kept squeezing them with her hands and thighs. Her eyelids still shut. Her content smile widening.

" _Ahhh, this feels so nice._ " she purred to herself. Whatever she was holding felt soft yet firm and were deliciously warm. Her thighs and calves also languidly rubbed the warm pillow between her legs.

Then her eyes popped open! " _Pillows don't talk!_ " she thought. She came face to face with a fan of platinum blond hair almost covering her face. She could see a slim, fair neck that flowed smoothly down a bare back to disappear underneath the covers.


	7. More than Just Sisters

** MORE THAN JUST SISTERS **

Anna woke up the next morning feeling happy and content. She was warm and comfortable. Her arms and legs were wrapped around her pillow. Maybe _two pillows_? _Whatever_! She kept squeezing the soft things in her hands and wrapped her legs tighter around the third pillow? _Three pillows_?

A soft groan was starting to filter through her sleep clouded brain and words were just starting to become coherent. But it wasn't her making those sounds!

"Anna, uhh, Anna, you're ... squeezing me again... Anna, ...too tight... let go..." the soft voice said sleepily.

She obeyed by reflex, and loosened her grip on her ' _pillows_ ' but slowly kept squeezing them with her hands and thighs. Her eyelids still shut. Her content smile widening.

" _Ahhh, this feels so nice._ " she purred to herself. Whatever she was holding felt soft yet firm and were deliciously warm. Her thighs and calves also languidly rubbed the warm pillow between her legs.

Then her eyes popped open! " _Pillows don't talk_!" she thought. She came face to face with a fan of platinum blond hair almost covering her face. She could see a slim, fair neck that flowed smoothly down a bare back to disappear underneath the covers.

Her arms were wrapped around that slim body and both her hands were cupping a pair of firm breasts up front. She could feel her thighs wrapped around the curved hips of the person she was engulfing.

Then it hit her! She was spooning, ... no make that spooning her sister. Her naked sister!

She was still absent-mindedly squeezing her sister's bosom ever so gently, even as she was thinking about the position she was in.

" _Stop it, Anna! Stop what you're doing. Stop, PLEASE?_ " she commanded her hands. " _You're going to wake her!_ " Even as she fought a mental battle with her appendages, she could feel a warm glow in her centre as her pelvis was now beginning to respond to what her hands were doing. Slowly and ever so carefully she started rocking back and forth and enjoyed the pleasure that simple contact of her bare skin against Elsa's elicited.

She buried her face in the back of her sister's neck and lightly kissed the soft skin. While breathing in Elsa's scent, Anna quietly whispered, "Elsa? Are you awake?... Elsa?"

More soft moans greeted her, as her sister started to rouse. She could almost picture her lovely face as she was slowly waking and responding to the motion of Anna's hands and thighs.

As Elsa was beginning to wake, Anna reflected on what recently occurred, her mind drifting back to last night...

The passion she expected from her big, strong, Ice Master instead came from someone unexpected. Someone much smaller, much softer and MUCH CLOSER.

It came from Elsa, her big sister...

What happened last night just **happened**. She never said anything more to her sister. And her sister never said anything else back. It was as if both of them were answering each other's questions without words. Just with the tender motions of each other's body. Two sisters, apart far longer than they've been together, re-acquainting and re-living their lost childhood and youth in a manner far different than most siblings, but no less loving.

That one prolonged kiss, turned into two, ...then three, ... and then kept stretching until they both wound up on Elsa's bed wrapped in each other's arms. Their mouths and tongues kept exploring. Their hands and fingers kept playing over familiar yet unfamiliar parts. Their love, both old and new, manifesting itself in tender yet passionate ways until _finally_ they both ended giving _each other_ their most prized and intimate gifts.

This is what she and Elsa both realized they were destined to become. It didn't come quickly. And it certainly didn't come naturally. But when they both acknowledged it, those awkward, clumsy moments in the short time they had together, it came **HARD**!

" **Hi**." her sister said, turning around and facing her, a shy smile on her face.

Anna came back to the present and slowly mirrored Elsa's smile. It was as if they were just meeting each other for the first time. Both of them timid and shy but intently aware of the affection they held for each other.

" _Puppy Love._ " Anna dreamed happily. "Hi, to you too!"

Elsa raised her hand and placed her index finger on Anna's bare shoulder and began to connect the dots on the over-abundant freckles sprinkled there. " **So, now what**?" she smiled shyly at her sibling.

" **Now what?** " Anna flirted back. Her own finger playing with a loose blond lock on her sister's head. She could barely contain herself. She was flirting with her sister! And only hours ago she gave Elsa her virginity!

After a few seconds of bated anticipation with Anna biting her bottom lip, she answered her sister in the only way she knew how: with a huge smile she tackled her and crashed her lips to Elsa's as she heard her sister squeal with glee.

 _"The rest of the world can wait a little longer..._ " Anna thought as she immersed herself with her sibling. " _I'm going to make love to my sister...again_!"

########################

Kristoff slowly made his way to the stables to check on his best friend in the world. He might not understand women, but he sure knew his reindeer. It was uncanny that Sven actually could understand the words he used when applying them sotto voce to his reindeer.

"Morning old buddy!" he said as he spied his friend at the end of the stable, away from the other horses. "Looks like we might not be staying here much longer." he sighed.

"I'll tell Anna that we'll be going to the next town for a delivery and be gone for a week. That should give her enough time to figure things out."

Sven raised his his muzzle and tried to comfort his pal, but he could see that it was no use. Still, being away from the object of his affection might be better than moping around here, the reindeer mused. He then resumed his search for more carrots.

########################

A loud knock. Again. "Your Majesty, your Majesty! I have urgent news. It just arrived by horse this morning. Queen Elsa... it is urgent. A dispatch! It comes from His Majesty King Charles III John."

" _What on Earth?_ " thought Elsa. " _Why would Norway's King of Kings be sending her a message?_ "

"Thank You, Kai, I will see it in my study before this hour is up." she dismissed her Master of the House.

"Your Grace, if I may? The Young Ice Master Bjorgman, has been wondering about the whereabouts of Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna. Would you be able to answer his inquires?"

"No, I don't know where she is at present..." she glanced at her nude sister, "But knowing her, I'm sure she will turn up at the breakfast table soon enough." Grinning at her sister, Elsa felt that was a safe enough answer.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, making sure her raspberry kiss was below what Kai could hear. Elsa playfully mouthed the word, " **BRAT** " back at her.

First things first. Anna and herself needed to get out of bed and ready for the day. She glanced at Anna and sighed happily to herself. She never had ANYONE else stay over the night in her room, EVER. Anna was the first to see it in the morning light. Her sister kept turning her head this way and that, regarding all the things in her big sisters room. Her hair was a huge unkempt mane of deep strawberry blonde and reminded Elsa of a large male lion in some of her children's storybooks. It was adorable how she would stare at one thing, then quickly shift to another, then another!

Still, this fascination with the adorable little habits of her sister had to wait. She needed to bathe and get her day going, especially if she was to address the letter from what she presumed arrived from Stockholm?

"Anna, please put on your undergarments so I can call our hand-maidens and have them draw a bath for us."

Anna was a little worried, "Wont they ask why I'm here and taking a bath with you?"

"It would be above their station to ask anything so forward or vulgar. And we're sister's, so it's not unheard of even grown women bathing or spending the night together. As long as nobody catches us both nude in bed." Elsa answered Anna with conviction.

"We'll be okay as long as we're discrete, **my love.** " Elsa quietly replied staring at her sister with soft bedroom eyes.

Anna immediately started sniffing and her eyes glossed over while staring at Elsa. "Am, I your ... _love_?" She looked like she was ready to cry. Her eyes were huge and misting while she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Elsa to began to get teary eyed herself. She slowly nodded, not being able to say anything and held out her open arms. Anna flung herself into them and both began quietly sobbing as they hugged each other while placing soft little kisses on each other's lips.

##########################

It took the better part of an hour before Elsa and Anna were presentable. Elsa having to tell Anna's young hand-maiden to fetch appropriate clothing from the Princess's bedroom. The girl didn't even blink at the request and dutifully retrieved a bright green dress suitable as day-wear for Anna.

It was decided that Anna should go ahead and start her breakfast while Elsa attended the dispatch from the Grand Sovereign of their country. She also reminded Anna that Kristoff was no doubt still looking for her.

With the day starting off so wonderfully, Elsa was not prepared for the crowd that gathered in front of the doors leading to her formal study. A room which her late father spent much time. The long padded chairs and sofas that occupied the front foyer of the study was occupied by at least half a dozen of her council. The smile on her face quickly dissolved as her Minister of Foreign Affairs stood up and bowed.

"Your Majesty!" he took her offered hand and kissed the Royal Signet ring Elsa wore on her right hand. "I came as soon as I heard of the Royal Dispatch. It appears that several other of my colleagues have also became aware of this unexpected news. It has been almost _twenty-one years_ since we have had any dealings with his Royal Majesty King Charles." the old minster proclaimed.

"You were here with my father when news from the King came?" Elsa asked perplexed.

"Yes, my Queen, it was shortly after your birth."

"Very well, I will look into the matter and call for all of you together once I have perused it. ...My Lords." Elsa responded with an air of authority. The rest of her council bowed courteously and parted as she walked through the double doors leading into her study.

It was Kai that escorted her to the large oak desk and went to close the doors. As Elsa surveyed the large envelope sealed with wax and stamped with the Royal Crest of the House of Bernadotte, she felt smaller and insignificant.

Her slender fingers were shaking slightly as she opened the envelope and dove right in.

"À ma Chère Reine Elsa"

" _Typical_..." she thought. The King of Norway and Sweden could not even speak or write in her language as he was FRENCH by birth! She focused harder and slowly translated the overly floral prose that her own Monarch deigned upon her.

"It is with great happiness that I call upon you, as the new Queen of Arendelle, and request the presence of your company at court. Your Father was one of my favourite vassals ... Blah... Blah...Blah...", Elsa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Kai quietly entered her chamber and placed a tray with tea service on her desk and proceeded to give his queen her morning cup.

"Thank You, Kai. Could you please inform my sister that matters have arisen requiring me to attend with my councillors for the better part of the morning. I will see her for lunch around one if she would like to join me?" she asked her House Master.

"Of course My Lady!"

" _Oh, Anna... I already miss you so much... and it's only been less than an hour_!" she hugged herself with a smile.

She kept on reading, "And so it is with great trepidation that I ask you to consider this request. Since your father flatly denied my request of your betrothal into our House shortly after you were born and the discovery of your powers..."

Elsa suddenly sat up and took notice of the words. She scanned down the sentences faster as she awkwardly translated the message. The tea cup in her hand gently spilling from her movements.

"It is important that such power be kept at home, so to speak, lest the other Great Powers try to persuade you for their own selfish desires. Therefore, I am sending my second son, Johan Frederich, to present our proposal and woo your hand in **Marriage**."

 **"Oh my God!** " she gasped, quickly standing up! The tea cup she was holding in her hand, falling to the floor and splintering into a million pieces!

#########################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Sotto Voce in Italian (from Latin) means to say or talk in a lower voice. Such as when Kristoff speaks for Sven
> 
> 2) King Charles III John, who was born in France, was the King of both Sweden and Norway from 1818 to 1844 at his death. He became Monarch of Norway since the Treaty of Kiel in 1814 acknowledged Sweden's Claim to Norway who lost the short Swedish/Norwegian War.
> 
> 3) Ruling from Stockholm, King Charles III John spoke neither Swedish or Norwegian. He only spoke French. (This is not uncommon as most aristocracies spoke French)
> 
> I'll keep posting these notes if it helps the story out. Keeping the story CANON, while trying to make it historically accurate is hard because Disney obviously didn't think it was important!
> 
> If you see any obvious errors, please point them out. And please be nice, History is not my strong point. LOL
> 
> ###


	8. I'm Not Going to Marry...Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you got mixed up with the NEW preview of Chapter 9 BELOW that was put up.
> 
> I had to DELAY the other chapter because I needed to introduce another Canon character to make the transition smoother to the MIDDLE chapters I wrote much earlier.
> 
> Anyways, those chapters were supposed to start in Chapter 7 but the story took longer and now we are already in Chapter 9.
> 
> So bear with me!

Preview of Chapter 9 at the end

** I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY... HIM **

The document dropped from her hand and fell to the floor. Her mouth stayed open and her gaze was fixed forward. She stood like that for at least a minute. Not moving, not thinking, not even breathing! After a few seconds her mouth did catch a quick shallow breath, but then she resumed the same position.

"Ah...ah...ah...ahh...!" she kept saying again and again as her mind kept reimagining the last words she read, "...your hand in **Marriage**!"

The room began to freeze over and snow was beginning to fall, not just in her study, or the hall, or even inside the whole castle. But the whole Queendom was experiencing another snowfall.

The only word that Elsa was trying to form revolved around a certain Red-headed sister that was her whole world.

" **Ah... ah... ANNA!** "

########################

The breakfast table in the Main Dining Hall was covered with bowls of assorted fruit, plates of smoked meats and freshly baked rolls and buns. Jars of jams and preserves as well as churned butter were also placed nearby. It's lone occupant was slowly finishing his meal when Anna came through the doors. Her gait was quick, her arms and legs moving with purposeful strides and a big grin was on her face. She was in a good mood this morning!

Kristoff looked up from his plate and noticed the huge grin on Anna's face. He too began smiling, hoping that this was a good sign.

"Good Morning, _Feisty Pants_! I see you're in a good mood today."

"The Best, Kristoff!" she came over and gave him a big but brief hug. "I'm famished, and ohh, everything looks so good!" She quickly grabbed a plate and started filling it up with her favourites. She knew she was going to have to eventually tell Kristoff about how she wasn't meant to be his girlfriend and that he would find somebody that was right for him, but right now the food was beckoning.

She also hoped that they could still be friends because he was the type who would always be there regardless of how bad things could become. It couldn't really get any worse than what happened during the _Great Freeze_ , could it? And look how they all pulled through!

"So, Anna, I was thinking..."

"Careful!...You might hurt yourself!" she said sweetly, but with an impish grin as she began stuffing a croissant in her mouth.

"Boy, she was on the ball today! Sharp as razor! And cute too!" he blinked, wondering what happened to make her change so fast from yesterday?

"Okay..." he tried again. "Sven and I are going over to the next town to make a delivery, so we probably will be gone for a week. How about when I come back we can discuss ...us?"

Anna thought hard, and found that if she agreed, she would be able to take her time and work out a good speech to tell Kristoff while making sure he wasn't crushed or heart-broken.

But that also meant that he would be deceived for several days because she knew that she did not want a romantic relationship even before he left. Anna thought Kristoff deserved better. He deserved to know now.

"Listen Kristoff, I need to be honest with you. Elsa and I are...huh? " she started. It suddenly got cold. She looked up at the ceiling and gasped!

Frost was forming above and on the windows. Small little flakes were beginning to appear. Their breaths began to become visibly white."

Anna looked at Kristoff at the same time he glanced at her. Their eyes locked in confusion. Anna's eyes grew wide with fear and apprehension, and she placed both hands to her face.

" **ELSA** !" she cried!

 _Inside_ the Grand Dining room, it started to **snow**.

#######################

"Elsa, it's me Anna, ... Elsa?" Anna was patting her hand and stroking her forehead. Elsa was lying on the couch that was next to her desk. Anna's face was a mask of worry but she knew the reason behind her sister's lack of control. Elsa wasn't hurt but they all found her collapsed on the floor shortly after the ice started forming.

It was Kristoff that forced open the doors that were sealed with ice. Even the burliest councillor was impotent against the solid oak doors that barred the private study of the Queen.

Anna held the letter addressed to her sister that one of the Ministers picked up near the Queen's fallen figure. She had no compunctions of reading the message that was handed to her. Though her French was no where as good as her sister, she was equally repulsed by the message's intent once she read it.

The sound of her sister reviving brought her much relief, yet she was careful not to wear her heart out so publicly in front of so many nobles of her court, but most especially Kristoff.

" _Is her Majesty okay, is she ill?"_

_"Is the Queen injured?"_

_"What happened to her? And why is it snowing?"_

_"What was in the letter? Is that why the Queen fainted?"_

The questions being whispered all around her were beginning to become an issue.

" **Please** , everyone, would you please stand back and give my sister some room?" Anna was becoming irritated by the drama and intrigue being played behind her back. "I will attend to the Queen. For now, please leave us. We will gather again for a discussion once Elsa is ready, and only then!" She was becoming possessive, but the gathered nobles acquiesced.

"Very well, your Highness."

"Oh course, your Highness."

"By your leave, your Grace!"

The departing voices showing tacit approval at Anna's unexpected control of the situation.

" _Oh my God, did I really do that_?" Anna blew out a breath she was holding until the advisors all disappeared. Only Kristoff, Kai and Gerda were left in the study.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Kristoff said with a small grin. He quickly became serious. "Was that letter what caused Elsa to ... lose it?"

Nodding she thrust the letter into his hands while she turned and gave her sister much closer attention now that only her closest friends were here.

Kristoff quickly looked at the letter and passed it along to Kai who began to read it himself. The words were meaningless to him as he was ignorant of foreign languages.

Elsa was starting to react to the voices around her and was attempting to prop herself up, her eyes still closed, when she felt her sister peppering her forehead with little kisses. "Anna, Anna, I'm okay, I just got lightheaded after reading that letter..."

Then it hit her! She blinked her eyes wide open with fear. That same cloak of despair she spent over thirteen years trying to overcome, came back to her. And she was afraid!

Anna held her sister tightly while she was shivering. "It's going to be okay, Elsa, we'll figure this out." she stroked her older sister's back while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"You read?" Elsa was so unlike her usual calm self. Her normally regal aura was replaced with a frightened child.

"Oh Anna, Anna, Anna, what are we going to do? Just when things were coming together... for us."

" **Queen Elsa** ..." Everyone turned and looked at **Kai**. "This message states that the King's son, Prince Johnan, will not arrive by ship until the middle of the month, at the earliest. That gives us at least a three weeks to prepare ...some kind of response." he smiled sympathetically.

She smiled at her House Master and old friend who along with Gerda looked after Anna and herself as well her parents when they were alive. "I think I may have a plan, or at least an idea how we can use this. Assemble the whole council for a discussion in comity for tomorrow. " Elsa declared, her sharp mind overcoming her fear.

"You have a plan?" Anna asked, her huge eyes blinking in wonder at how Elsa could so quickly begin formulating strategy. It awed her.

########################

It was split pretty evenly between the members of her Royal Council once Elsa proposed her plan. The comity was in heated debate once the contents of King Charles letter was revealed. Most of her advisors also served her father, and a couple ancient Lords even served her grandfather!

Some of them remember the debate regarding rejecting the request of the Grand Monarch and the Betrothal Condition attached twenty-one years ago. It was even feared that King Charles would take the matter personally and subdue the King of Arendelle. However the extent of Elsa's powers were unknown then and almost none of them knew why Elsa's father declined King Charles' request.

Today, **everyone** knew about the Queen's power. All of them were confident that it's existence would be an asset for the Security of Arendelle. Less were as confident of Elsa's ability to control it, as evidenced by the display immediately after she received the dispatch.

"We should agree to the letter and allow Prince Johan to court our Queen, it is for the Best for Arendelle!" her Minister of Defence declared. Many of the other nobles nodded at his statement.

Her Minister of Foreign Affairs interrupted, "If this plays out though, it would mean that Arendelle would be directly controlled by his Majesty from Stockholm, even assuming that our Queen remains as Regent. That would certainly affect if not intimidate our neighbours... the _Southern Isles and Weslelton_ perhaps?" This too brought more nodding heads.

"With Corona assisting our forces and the Queen's power, they would be no match for us! We would be unbeatable!" her Minister of War emphatically pronounced. Elsa and Anna immediately looked at each other with concern on their faces.

"Perhaps, but we would certainly make ourselves noticed by the Great Powers! Imagine the British Empire, Austrian Empire, Prussia, France, Spain and Italy uniting against us!? Even King Charles would intervene against us if he decides it would lead to war against Norway!" Lord Oveson replied.

" **MY LORDS**!" Elsa stood up. "We all seem to agree that treating with any _ONE_ party would unbalance the status quo. Therefore it only makes sense that we give _ALL_ interested parties the opportunity to ally themselves with us, with Arendelle."

Elsa surveyed her gathered councillors. Everyone one of them entrenched in their ways, but also realizing that the Queens Powers added a new wildcard to played in the events of the world stage. Also, regardless of how biased or bigoted their viewpoints were, all were patriots and did not want to be ruled by a foreigner. At least a Elsa hoped that was true.

Then I propose that my idea stands. We will invite ALL the Great Powers to a festival we will host with the purpose of seeking my hand in Marriage."

After what seemed like forever, all her advisors stood up and graciously clapped long and hard. Elsa smiled at them and then surreptitiously took Anna's hand in hers. Both of them bowed as Elsa squeezed Anna's hand, sharing a secret. She had the full support of all her ministers. " _Well that's part ONE, it only gets harder from here on_." she thought to herself.

########################

It was no surprise when Anna announced the she would take care of Elsa and intended to share her bedroom for the immediate future. Kai and Gerda aided in this manner with a proclamation to the castle staff that the Queen would not be attending her normal duties due to the impending Imperial visit and other Noble dignitaries. Both of them seemed far too easily agreeable to the new sleeping arrangements, and Elsa suspected they knew of the intimate relationship she had with her sister.

Anna was still getting used to sharing her sister's room. She felt that she still needed to explain to Kristoff , but the current events set in motion placed a premium on the time they had.

Both she and Elsa agreed that Kristoff should be included in their plan, but decided to tell him about them after the arrival of Prince Johan. He agreed to help them and was placed in the servants wing on the second floor for the time being. Also, Elsa began thinking of him as a friend now that he was not a rival for Anna's affection.

"Do you think Kristoff would be appalled by what we've become?" Anna asked Elsa as she was slipping into their bed? Her light nightgown coming off as she slid naked next to Elsa.

"And what have we become, my love?" Elsa propped her herself on her elbow and gazed at her sister lying beside her. Her hand sliding underneath the covers and resting on Anna's stomach. She proceeded to trace small circles around her sister's navel.

The gesture was sweet but ticklish, and Anna found herself giggling before she could answer. Elsa's coy smile slowly becoming more eager as her traces began sliding further and further down Anna's stomach.

Anna responded by spreading her tanned legs wider, inviting her Queen to explore the hard smooth surfaces of her inner thighs with her hand while Elsa's tongue was slowly circling the nipple on her right breast,

"You know,... umm... more than...umm...sisters...Ahhh!" Anna was having a harder time focusing as Elsa's finger began circling her rosebud. The other fingers slowly rasping the light fuzz above.

"Well, Anna, I've been searching my whole...Uummuff!" Elsa's reply was silenced as Anna pulled Elsa's head towards her, opening her mouth as she guided Elsa's lips towards her own. The kisses they shared becoming more heated as Anna's tongue begged entrance and her sister opening her mouth at the request. Much as Anna was allowing Elsa's fingers entrance to her other soft lips below.

Both their questions and answers were soon forgotten for the now. As their world was becoming more complicated and demanding, they knew they would overcome their obstacles as long as they were together.

#####################

 PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9

** WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE **

"Anna, do you remember your Nana Vicki, Princess Victoria, the Duchess of Kent from England?" Elsa asked. "She visited here once when you were... three?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't think you would. Well her daughter, our cousin, who is also named Victoria, became the Queen of Great Britain three years ago when she was eighteen." Elsa continued, "I've been writing letters to her since ... after the ice incident. Anyways, we've been invited to her marriage later this year. Guess who her groom is?"

Anna sat up on the cushion and crossed her legs. "It better not be you!" she pouted.

"No silly, it's going to be her cousin, Prince Albert of Saxony, her **FIRST** cousin." Elsa spoke, her eyes becoming large.

"Hey, you two are the same age! How neat is that?" Anna came up to her sister and straddled her on the chair, peeking over the letters her sister was holding. "If cousin Vicky can marry her cousin, why can't **WE** get married?"

Elsa was still going over the letters in her hand when what Anna said registered. " _Wait,what_?" she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Corona, like Arendelle, is an imaginary place. Most sources place it in the Baltic Sea coastline of Germany or Poland. Interesting fact that the word "KORONA" means CROWN in Poland and Romania.
> 
> 2) "The Southern Isles" is also speculated being South of Norway near Denmark, and Weselton on the German coastline. That being said, it would be pronounced: Vay-zel-ten
> 
> 3) Most commoner's of the labour class could NOT read or write. Middle-class merchants and tradesmen could but few would be fluent in foreign languages with the exception of sailors who took port in different countries.
> 
> If you're reading this, thanks for sticking around. And also thanks to you if you left comments!
> 
> #####################


	9. What a Tangled Web we Weave

Preview of Chapter 10 at the end

** WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE **

It was busy the next morning. Elsa had recruited Anna and Gerda to help write the invitations to the Heads of States of the countries and kingdoms she wanted to attend the festival that Arendelle would host in approximately just under a month. Though Kristoff could read and write in their native tongue, he was completely ineffectual in helping correspond with foreigners. Not wishing to seem ungrateful, Anna had Kristoff help Kai manage the Castle staff to prepare the grounds, courtyard and castle for the many foreign visitors about to attend.

Elsa was aware that knowledge of her powers would certainly be re-told around the world once their guests were able to leave for their homelands. Still, she was surprised that only King Charles's response had come so far.

News like this travels fast. She already responded back to His Majesty by Private Courier Ship which left yesterday.

In a nutshell, she informed His Grace that Arendelle would be hosting a festival to all friendly nations that would be interested in allying with Arendelle by union with Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Elsa knew that by the time the King received the message, it would be too late for his son, who was already en route, to do anything but also participate in wooing the Queen. Albeit with some competition. She counted on the fact that if she _did_ choose someone other than his son, the ensuing alliance that would follow would strengthen the security of Norway, not reduce it. The fact that most of the neighbouring powers were indeed much stronger than her small enclave of Scandinavia would force King Charles to capitulate to her choice of future King.

The festival would be in just under a month. That would be just enough time for her invitations to be sent to ALL of the European Countries she cared to receive a reply from, and from ONE other nation that was further away.

Assuming that Prince Johan would not arrive late, he would have the opportunity to court Elsa for almost a week before the other dignitaries arrived. Elsa felt that this was a subtle compliment to His Majesty King Charles that Arendelle was offering his son a ' _home field_ ' advantage.

The real choice however would not be with ANY royal prince or noble. And it was with this course of action that Elsa laid out her plan. For this, she needed the help of her nearby cousin who already had experience in exactly this kind of affair.

"By the way, _Rapunzel_ will be coming over next week to help us with the Festival." Elsa casually mentioned as their lunch was being served. Kristoff was taking a drink of water while Anna was holding her bowl for Kai to ladle the soup in. Both had liquid splashing on themselves after hearing the news.

"Wait,what?" Anna blinked hard. " _Please_ tell us your Grand Scheme, Elsa!". Kristoff was also nodding.

"I'm still ironing out the details, and I need 'Punzel's help to clarify if this is something that is do-able. I told her it was urgent, and she said she could get here in two days once she gets my message, so she might get here even sooner. So don't get too anxious, My Lo...Sweet." Elsa had to quickly correct herself in front of Kristoff.

"Soon Anna...the work we all did this morning of hand writing the invitations and sealing the letters was a good start to **Part Two**. Now let's eat, I'm famished!" Elsa said.

######################

That afternoon found both sisters in the Castle Library, the two level room was one of the largest in the the castle, but the many rows of filled bookshelves made the room feel crowded. An alcove on the second floor with a panoramic window had a large wooden table that was currently occupied with many books. Some were tomes and manuals regarding laws and customs of European Countries. Others were treaties and relations Arendelle, Norway and Scandinavia had with their neighbours. But the most interesting ones, to _Anna_ anyways, were the geography and map books.

Anna was currently lying face down on a large square cushion on the floor beside the table. Her cheeks rested on both her hands as she was lying down. Her legs were bent and her bare feet were slowly waving back and forth. She had a large map book open and was tracing her finger on a voyage from Arendelle to the Dutch East Indies, quietly humming to herself.

"Oh, I would love to go here someday, and here, and here..." she wistfully said about her _tropical_ destinations. "Elsa... how large is the world?"

Elsa was going over some research on the table above. She peeked down at Anna and looked over the rims of her small reading glasses. "Hmm, what was that, Anna?"

Anna peeked up and then gushed, "You're so cute like that! So _nerd_!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at her little sister. "Well my love, one of us has been doing some homework for the upcoming festival. The other one has been looking at vacation holidays. I think we can actually put the two together."

A confused look passed over Anna's face.

"Anna, do you remember your Nana Vicki, _Princess Victoria_ , the Duchess of Kent from England?" Elsa asked. "She visited here once when you were... three?"

"Nope!"

"I didn't think you would. Well her daughter, another cousin, who is also named Victoria, became the Queen of Great Britain two years ago when she was eighteen." Elsa continued, "I've been writing letters to her since ... after the ice incident. Anyways, we've been invited to her marriage later this year. Guess who her groom is?"

Anna sat up on the cushion and crossed her legs. "It better not be you!" she pouted.

"No silly, it's going to be her cousin, Prince Albert of Saxony, her **FIRST** cousin." Elsa spoke, her eyes becoming large.

"Hey, you two are the same age! How neat is that?" Anna came up to her sister and straddled her on the chair, peeking over the letters her sister was holding." If cousin Vicky can marry her cousin, why can't **WE** get married?" She placed her hands on Elsa's waist and waited.

Elsa was still going over the letters in her hand when what Anna said registered. " _Wait,what_?" she thought.

Elsa peeked back over the sheets of paper and closely examined the pair of blue eyes intently looking back. The blue colour was just a tad deeper and darker than her own, and at times like this, those big wide precocious eyes made her heart ache.

"Oh Anna,... you want to marry _me_?" Elsa said quietly. Anna shook her head seriously and fixed a stare at her sister. Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa was also nodding her head, " **Yes, I will**!". She leaned over and brought her parting lips towards Anna.

Anna, always the first to react to _affection_ , smiled wide as she raised her hands to Elsa's cheeks and sealed their lips together. As they both softly sighed, the letters Elsa was holding in her hand fluttered to the floor. Both her arms slowly lowered to the ground while Anna cradled her head as she was completely taken by her sister's love.

######################

" _This changes things, at least, I think it does?_ " Elsa thought to herself. "Punzel, can you come over here for a minute, dear?"

Both Anna and Rapunzel were busy combing each other's hair on Anna's bed. They decided that their cousin should stay in Anna's room since it was so close to Elsa's room. She was family anyway.

It has been exactly four days since Elsa dispatched her message to Corona, and true to her word, Rapunzel was sailing to Arendelle the very next day. Flynn wasn't too keen to be yanked away on sudden notice however, but found that Kristoff was an excellent drinking companion.

After their initial greeting and subsequent family dinner meal, Elsa told the whole family, including Kristoff, that the following morning the three girls were going to discuss the preliminary plans for the festival. Kristoff took the hint and arranged to spend the rest of the day showing Flynn around.

"Yes cuz? What's up?" Rapunzel bounced off the bed, with Anna in tow still using the brush. It seemed that her hair was slowly starting to turn back to gold and growing, though not much since she was here last month. Magic was strange indeed.

"Actually _cuz_ , you might want to hear this sitting down?" Elsa began. Then she stopped. How was she going to say this?

" _By the way Rapunzel, I know you married a commoner who is now a prince, heir apparent. I have a plan and I want to do the same thing so I don't have to marry Prince Johan. I need your help in finding someone to pretend he is a suitor like Flynn, so that when it comes time for him to disappear, he would not be missed since he's a commoner and not royal or noble. But I also found out that my true love is Anna and I want to **marry** my sister now_?" Elsa shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. How was she to convey to her cousin that her love for her sister meant she would do whatever it took to spend the rest of her life with Anna?

Rapunzel already knew about Prince Johan and the reason for the upcoming festival. However that would not be the reason why Elsa demanded she come in person on such short notice. It had to be something about her courtship with Flynn. Still, what was Elsa so apprehensive about?

Elsa was opening her mouth to speak when she heard...

"Punzel, I **LOVE** Elsa! I want to marry her instead of her marrying some _clown_ from _Bozoland_ , can you help us?" Anna said deadpan.

Elsa's mouth dropped open. Rapunzel's eyes blinked twice and then _HER_ mouth dropped open.

" **Wait, wh**...!" But Anna quickly placed her index finger on Rapuzels's lips to silence her and began her story.

Elsa's mind floated back as Anna spun her tale. The last four days and nights have been utterly anxious, and utterly wonderful for the two sisters. Each day brought fresh new obstacles to overcome. And each night brought fresh new wonders that they beheld with each other.

And after every time they made love, whether it was hurried and intense, or soft and gentle, Anna would rest her head on Elsa's breasts while her gasping subsided and her breathing slowed, and softly said, "Can we do that _every_ night, Elsa?"

Elsa would look down at her sibling, while she too slowly climbed down from her post-climax peak and said, "Until the _next_ first time in forever, my love."

Reality brought Elsa back to the present as Anna's story was ending and bringing their cousin to the their current predicament. Now it would seem whether or not Rapunzel would accept them.

"So you two are in... **_Love-love_**?" she gazed at them both. Elsa came beside Anna and took her hand. "With this ...future ring, I take you as my wife." Elsa looked at Anna and smiled.

Anna smiled dreamily back at her sister. "Yes Punzel, we've both been searching for this. We've been apart longer than we were together, but that only changed the way we look at each other now. The love we had when we were seperated thirteen years ago never broke. It only _changed_ and strengthened."

"Well, it's... _different_ , but if you both want this, I want it too! I've been alone myself for far too long, and like you, I found love where it normally wouldn't grow." she said as she placed her hand over the clasped hands of her cousins and smiled warmly.

Anna and Elsa smiled in unison and all three wrapped their arms around each other, just as Flynn burst in. A huge grin began forming on his face upon seeing the three beautiful ladies doing a group hug. His voice and face were beginning his trademark come-on line: "Why, hello there, The name's Flynn Ri...!" when a pillow slammed into his face!

" **EUGENE**...!" Rapunzel yelled.

######################

The three Royal ladies were later strolling around the castle gardens where Anna was busy pointing out where the best places for the decorations for the festival would go.

"So you really created an ice rink right in the courtyard?" Rapunzel asked amazed.

Anna was shaking her head in response. "Not only that, but ice trellis decorations around it with eaves and everything! ..."

Elsa was going over in her mind what Rapunzel had discussed with her and Anna earlier.

_"It was easy enough for my father to elevate Eugene to accept the title of Baron. It was the most modest of noble rank, but necessary to satisfy etiquette so he could become my prince consort and rule with me on the throne when the time comes." Rapunzel explained._

Her mind was working on how to use what she just heard as a template for her plan. She of course did not plan to marry ANY real suitor. Her mate for life would be Anna, but for the immediate problem of Prince Johan she thought of an alternative suitor.

"What about one of Flynn's friends?" Anna asked confused.

For this to work, her suitor would have to be a commoner. Since all the royals and nobles coming from all over Europe were _already_ distant or not-so-distant relatives, they would all be known or have heard of each other.

"No, Anna, that wouldn't work." Rapunzel answered for Elsa, already cluing in on Elsa's plan. "You see, Eugene _rescued_ me from the tower. I've never been to Corona until he took me there and restored me to my family. It was only _because_ of his actions that I even exist as the Princess heir, so it was only right the he joins me, but my father still needed to elevate his status so the noble clique would accept him. None of Eugene's friends here or in Corona would work. The only thing in their blood would probably be whiskey or wine, but certainly not nobility."

Elsa stifled a smirk at Rapunzel's comment. Anna still looked confused.

"That's right Punzel !" Elsa continued. "You see Anna, I am _already_ the monarch of Arendelle. If I choose a commoner as my consort over any noble or royal courter who comes to the festival, it would disgrace our family and Arendelle. No royal or nobleman would accept being passed over by _one of their own countryma_ n who is of common birth."

Where else in the world existed a country that royals or nobles did NOT exist? What sovereign nation had no _existing_ ties with European Monarchy?

"Then I have an idea! You said that you already sent a letter overseas, right Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"Uh-huh, it was merely a courtesy." Elsa responded. "Why do you ask... **OHH, Punzel**... I see where you are going with this...! But, do you know _anyone_ who could help us there?"

"Actually, maybe **Anna** was right all along. I believe Eugene has a _friend o_ r two who might just fill the bill!" Rapunzel replied enthusiastically.

"I was right? ...I mean, OF COURSE I was right!" Anna said triumphantly. "About what?"

#####################

It seemed that Flynn did indeed have several acquaintances that would suit this purpose.

When Rapunzel approached him on the private balcony adjoining Anna's bedroom that night he was mesmerized by her long flowing nightgown, that when the moonlight struck it, almost turned transparent.

He gulped, "You... you look really beautiful in that nightgown, honey!"

"Thank You, Eugene!" Rapunzel gracefully twirled around, letting the movement spin the gossamer fabric up, thereby displaying her shapely legs. "Elsa felt badly that you were rushed into this, so she suggested I try out one of her nightgowns to see if you would like it?"

"That's very nice, so nice, really nice... of her... to let...you wear... _that_!" he was stammering now. The beams of moonlight that struck the material of the nightgown kept revealing body parts that were indeed unfettered with clothes underneath as Rapunzel kept circling her silent dance. " _Ohhh, it's SO see-through!_ " he whispered so very quietly to himself.

Certain that she had his undivided attention Rapunzel asked again, "So, your old _friends_ might be able to help us then?"

"But _BABY_ , I already told you that they were not the most reliable of friends! We were crooks, criminals, thieves, scoundrels..." his eyes darted to her bosom, catching the graceful curves of round, firm womanhood.

"That was a long time ago. You said they were sailors who took you to places far and away." she continued twirling her arms and hips so that the light material never settled on her body.

"They were **PIRATES** , my precious little princess!" he was starting to drool now.

"Who have _retired_ and are now living a nice comfortable life away and over the seas, right?" Rapunzel kept a fixed eye upon the growing bulge of her husband's trousers.

"I don't see how this can help Queen Elsa or Princess Anna, unless you think they would like getting their throats slit, held ransom for gold?" he was literally on his knees as his wife slowly parted the seams at the back and started sliding the gown from herself.

"Keep up the terrible jokes and _NO_ sexy-time tonight, okay?" she said coquettishly.

"Okay, okay, you win! I happen to know some people who have made quite a fortune for themselves and are now living the 'good life' away from **Crown and Country**. This WONT come cheap. I'll guarantee that they will want heavy compensation for what you expect them to do! But I will send them the necessary news tomorrow since it will take many days to get there."

Rapunzel smiled at her true love. She knew that he would do everything he could to make her happy. Even with his less than noble beginnings, he was an honourable man!

With a twinkle in his eye, Flynn continued, "Tomorrow then, because tonight... You are mine!" he disrobed Rapunzel making her squeek.

######################

Preview of Chapter 10

** LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE **

Much like the day of the Coronation, Arendelle harbour was beginning to get crowded. From his vantage point from one of the lookout towers, Kristoff was able to tell some of the ships by the ensigns and flags they were flying.

Three ships of similar design flew white flags with the Union Jack in the corner canton. One of those flags were red, indicating a member of _royalty_ on board.

He saw ships large and small. Some with two masts and some with three. Some were sleek and fast with only one deck. Others had up to three main decks with canon aboard such as those with flags declaring themselves from the Kingdoms of Spain and Italy.

Two late arrivals, a frigate and cruiser were just making it past the gates of the harbour. They looked relatively new and the flags they flew were unfamiliar to him. The blue canton in the corner appeared to sport a circular symbol. "Hmm, I don't recognize those markings?" he rubbed the whiskers of his scraggly beard.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed down the stair case and into the tunnels of the castle walls. "Don't remember ever seeing a flag with _Stars and Stripes_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (b1819 - d1901) House of Hanover. She married her first cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Goth from her mother's homeland in the region of Saxony in Germany. She was baptised Alexandrina, after one of her godparents, Emperor Alexander I of Russia, and Victoria after her mother.
> 
> 2) The Knight is the basic rank of the aristocratic system in Europe but was too low to be acceptable if the Monarch was to include him into the family. In increasing rank would be the Baronet followed by Baron.
> 
> 3) Some orders of knighthood, such as the Knights Templar, have become the subject of legend; others have disappeared into obscurity. Today, a number of orders of knighthood continue to exist in several countries, such as the English Order of the Garter, the Swedish Royal Order of the Seraphim, and the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav.
> 
> 4) Bozo the Clown is a clown character very popular in the United States, peaking in the 1960s as a result of widespread franchising in early television.
> 
> 5) The title of Chapter 9 comes from Marmion an epic poem by Walter Scott about the Battle of Flodden Field (1513). It was published in 1808.
> 
> ######################


	10. Land of the Free and Home of the Brave

** LAND OF THE FREE AND HOME OF THE BRAVE **

It was only about a week later that the first return letters started coming in by mail-packet ship that circled the European continent delivering their contents on a somewhat regular basis. Acceptance letters from France, Great Britain, Russia and other major powers were making their intentions known that they indeed were interested in closer ties with Arendelle and naturally the Queen and her wondrous powers!

"Oh boy, you gotta listen to _this_ one Elsa...!"

_It is with much anticipation that the union of our most holy nations be sanctified with the perfection of my benevolent rule. It is destined to make us the most wondrous realm in all the world. I eagerly look at being the part that completes your existence in this world and the next. Signed, his most perfect grace, lord of those that are justly ruled. Count Deldares of the Kingdom of Mariposa._

Anna was pinching her nose and scrunching her face with exaggeration. She, Rapunzel, and Elsa were in the study going over the dozens of acceptance letters that were recently delivered.

"If this guy puts even one slimy finger _anywhere_ on you, I will castrate him myself!" Anna exclaimed mostly to herself as well as Elsa. She almost immediately began to fume once Elsa started reading the first responses yesterday. Today's deliveries further continued the decline of her foul mood.

"You most certainly will not, dear sister!" Elsa admonished. "We are hosting this festival so as to give the illusion that Prince Johan must earn my hand instead receiving my submissive capitulation. The other suitors must believe that I am genuinely appreciating their attention. As hosts, our guests will receive the care and comfort that the ladies of Arendelle can afford them! And that includes you, Princess Anna!"

" _Fine! ...didn't say that I was going to like it...stupid men and their stupid ...faces_!" she complained under her breath. This was the most jealous Anna had ever been since Elsa could remember.

It wasn't until the tenth day since Flynn sent out his message that a small schooner arrived from Cuba via Spain and pulled into port. The swarthy fellows that disembarked were quite dark but spoke Spanish and French quite well. The Harbour Master summoned a runner to inform the castle that the Captain wished to speak with a certain 'Flynn Rider' currently residing in her Majestie's Castle.

When Flynn arrived momentarily, he was not alone. Rapunzel walked with Flynn the short distance from the Castle gates to the main pier despite his protests. Being in such close proximity with Elsa must have been affecting her. Rapunzel's hair was becoming blonder and longer since she arrived here. She hoped that it would not reach the great lengths she was accustomed to

"Buenos Dias, Senior Flynn! Or should I say, Baron Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Corona!" he couldn't stop laughing. "It's been a long time, si?" The short captain hailed.

"Hola, Pedro, como estas? Cinco anos, si?" Flynn grinned back. "Yes... I see you've heard of my change in occupation, no?"

Rapunzel inwardly smiled at her husbands hidden fluency as he was comfortably talking to his friend.

The men on board all took notice of her as she released Flynn's arm and presented her hand to the Captain, as he graciously bowed and kissed her hand.

"It is my honour to meet you milady. We have heard news that our young buck has become civilized. It would seem that the rumours are true.

"Captain Pedro Francisco De La Bodega y Santos, was an acquaintance of mine who kindly delivered the return letter from our friends overseas." Flynn said while introducing him to Rapunzel. "What do our friends say to our proposal?"

"Well you know Viktor? He said that if he ever saw you again, he would kill you. But I think that the offer you made has intrigued him. He gave me this sealed response when we left him, and told me to tell you that he will be arriving a half fortnight after I give this to you." Pedro said succinctly.

Flynn smiled broadly at the news. "Thank you my friend, will you be staying awhile? I assure you that no-one here will try and incarcerate you, unless you do that thing you did back in Seville?"

His eyes rolling back at that memory. Pedro answered, "Sorry, no. We will only provision ourselves and be long gone on the next high tide. We don't want to be anywhere near hear when Viktor arrives!"

##########################

"What is it Captain? As fast as we are travelling, I can still see the coast of France on our starboard. We can't be arriving in Arendelle already?"

"No my liege, we a have at least two days of travel ahead of us. But if I may? Do you see that tiny ship drafting to our port?" he handed the young royal his telescope.

The Prince held up the eyepiece and squinted as the sun was now sinking in the direction he was gazing at. "She's going very fast and _into_ the Atlantic. Did you get her bearing and her identity?"

The Captain nodded, "I believe so, I make her doing over eighteen knots, at 270 degrees West by South-West. Not her name anyways, but I did see her naval ensign."

"So tell me Captain, where does this vessel, going flat out come from?"

He replied, " **America**."

##########################

The lone mast sighting four days later was spotted by the lookout guard in the watch tower furthest from the castle. Squinting through his telescope, he was able to make out the "Eagle Rampant" crest on the main sail.

"Give news to the castle's duty officer that his Royal Highness' ship is arriving and should be here in two hours time?" the deck officer said.

"I would say that his Royal Highness is a tad early. He wasn't supposed to arrive from the ' _MED_ ' until next week?" the Captain of the Guard remarked.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin and regarded the light cruiser as she made excellent speed towards Arendelle.

##########################

Kristoff was working in the stables and installing new gates with the stablehands in preparation for the steeds that would be accompanying the visiting dignitaries. The festival would be in just under two weeks and he had spent little time with Anna or the girls. Flynn was a good fellow to unwind with at the end of the day in a tavern or pub, but he did realize that he alone was the odd man-out of the group consisting of Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel and Flynn. They were all royals and nobles. He was just a common labourer who happened to have some influence with a certain red-headed Princess.

" _What do you expect, Kristoff? That someday you would be a prince?_ " he mentally chastised himself.

"And how are we today, Maximus? Is Sven being a good boy and sharing his carrots with you?" Kristoff said as he was combing the Royal Steeds mane. Unlike Sven, Kristoff refrained from giving Flynn's horse a voice of his own. However, if anything, Maximus seemed to have even more animated facial expressions than his best friend. Sven looked up at the sound of Kristoff's voice, so Kristoff HAD to reply for him.

" _Yes I have, but like you, Maximus smells funny._ " Sven said.

The sound of hooves on cobblestone brought Kristoff out of the stables and into the courtyard. A dozen men had arrived and dismounted from their horses as Kai and several house servants greeted them.

A tall dark haired fellow caught his eye. His bearing was regal and his manner around the other men stated that 'he' was the most important one of the group.

 _"That must be Prince Johan Frederick of Norway."_ Kristoff surmised _. "But he's not expected to be here for at least five more days! I better tell Anna and Elsa if they don't already know."_

##########################

"No, no, no, no!" Anna was telling the Royal Seamstress for the final time. "Make the bodice cut less flattering and the collar higher! Also make sure that there is no slit or part that will reveal the Queen's leg. None, do you hear!" she eyed the offensive ball gown she personally commissioned for the festival's main evening event.

"Anna, don't you think that you're overdoing it?" Rapunzel asked again. "I know that you declared no ice-dresses were allowed at the ball, but do you think Elsa will listen?"

Anna was in one of her moods lately. Her normally bubbly personality was tarnishing as the day of the festival was approaching. This was her fifth such tantrum in almost as many days, and it was wearing Rapunzel and Elsa out. So much so that Elsa even refrained from being intimate with Anna when she was like this. It hurt Anna so, but they were going to play a role in front of the world stage again, and at times like this, childlike antics had no place.

"Your Royal Highnesses', Prince Johan of Norway has arrived. Queen Elsa has informed me to tell both of you to join her in the throne room at once!" one of her hand-maidens said enthusiastically.

"Omigod! He's early! Wait, _Isolde_ , what does he look like?" Anna asked her handmaiden, while Rapunzel stood behind and clung onto Anna's shoulders, obviously eager to know as well.

The older handmaiden smiled and rolled her eyes, " **He's Gorgeous**!"

##########################

" _Breath Elsa, breath...in and out, in and out! That's right. You're the reigning Monarch here, not him. So just relax, girl_!" Elsa was hyper-ventilating. _"At least four days early_! _His father said he was coming from the Mediterranean in his letter. How could he have gotten here in only fourteen days?_ "

She could hear the approaching entourage as they neared the main doors of the Throne Room. The high arched walls and ceiling amplified the sound of boots marching on the marble floors.

Just as the main doors were being opened, Anna and Rapunzel bounded through the side entrance that lead back into the castle and reserved for family and servants.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Johan Frederick of Norway and Sweden!" the steward proclaimed.

Prince Johan was at least six feet four inches tall. His wide shoulders and narrow waist cut a youthful appearance. He wore a white tunic with gold buttons. Black and gold shoulder-boards and pleats with gold piping were covered with a modest amount of medals and ribbons. A purple sash of Norwegian royalty was arranged diagonally and contrasted with the black trousers displaying a cut of yellow military striping.

He looked most impressive, at least Elsa thought so. Her eyes were large and her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

Her other two relations were also quite mesmerized, as they both stood up and gasped. Anna was seated to the right of Elsa in the other throne normally reserved for the Queen consort, while a low-back throne was provided for Rapunzel who now sat to the left.

Elsa stayed seated and could vaguely make out in her periphery how Anna and Rapunzel were comporting themselves. She mentally rolled her eyes, but she had to focus on this moment. The young Prince reverently bowed and simply said, "Your Majesty."

"Welcome, Prince Johan. You honour us with your presence. I did not expect you until next week. How was your voyage?" Elsa was pleased her voice came out strong and controlled.

"Thank You, Majesty! I would be derelict in my duty if I were not first to say that I am honoured to be the first one of my _House_ to personally pay visit to your realm." He bowed again though not so deep. Elsa nodded in kind.

"As you are no doubt aware, I am but a servant of his Majesty, King Charles III John and am fulfilling the edict he directed of me. I was informed a little more than a fortnight ago when I was doing _his_ business in Sicily, so you can no doubt surmise that the last few days were most... _enlightening_ , as was the speed required of me to arrive here"

Intrigued, Elsa said, "My staff will show you and your entourage your rooms, we can discuss more tonight at dinner if you..."

"Your Majesty, _forgive_ me!" Prince Johan interrupted. "I just wanted to say that I **AM** aware of the festival that will be hosted here in the days to come...and that my father's plans were not of _my_ design. I do not wish to presume because of my House, nor affect the relationship between our peoples. If you wish me to go, I will do so with no ill-will. However, though _word of mouth_ and rumour abound at court, I was not prepared for the reality of the situation in my presence!"

"Oh, and what rumour might that be?" she felt her spine tingle and the room became a little colder. Elsa was about to counter any slander regarding the malignant use of her powers. She was also equally prepared to refute any gossip regarding the nature of her relationship with her sister, Anna. What she was not prepared for was the sincere words of almost poetic quality she received.

"That your benevolence was only matched by your **beauty**. I see for myself that the rumours are most certainly true!"

A light snow started gently falling in the Throne Room.

##########################

She hadn't seen much action since she was acquired over twenty-five years ago from the New York liquidation company that fronted for the U.S. Navy near Whitehall in 1815, but _Viktor Carlyle_ was proud of her.

In truth, he needed her as she was the only ship he could afford. She was small and fast but strong enough to project his influence and trade within the Caribbean enclave he called his home.

And now he was readying her for a long voyage across the Atlantic. The sealed envelope carried the _Crest of the Kingdom of Corona_ , and was also stamped with her neighbour, _Arendelle_!

" _Who the bloody hell knows I'm here?"_ he was puzzled. No one short of the British or American Navy would be able to claim his much wanted hide, especially now that he had his own little fleet. Sadly, the two dozen gun-runners under his employ would have easily fallen to any navy that truly wanted to incarcerate him. Though he rarely stayed state-side anymore since he became more prosperous and wanted, he needed the far better naval facilities of his adopted country.

Now however it would be different. His flagship might not be a first-rate ship of the line, but it would be more than a match for any of the local Mexican or South American warlords that might even dream of unseating him.

"So, _Baron_ is it? Prince consort and heir-apparent, now?" Viktor chuckled to himself. "Well _Mister_ Flynn Rider, I see i'm not the only petty ruffian that has made a mark for himself! You have definitely paved yourself a promising future. And if it's my help you need, than be prepared to pave **my** future as well!"

"Cast off, you lot, the tide is high! We make for Arendelle!" he commanded his crew. The sun was just setting as the **USS Eagle** left the mouth of the Mississippi River.

#########################

His beard was begining to itch, but it seemed to fit well with the labour gang that he was managing in the courtyard. Almost all the decorations and assorted stands, benches and booths as well as a small stage were all built and painted so as to allow the citizens access to the festival.

He was doing his best in these troubling times. And being regarded as family but not actually in their company most of the time due to his station felt awkward, to him at least. He noticed that Flynn too was become restless or bored. But at least he didn't have to do any real labour.

Actually, Kristoff didn't really do that much himself. In his role given by Anna and supported by Kai, he was actually more of a Manager or Gang Boss. Though he did still feel insignificant beside so much royalty.

Anna was also a mystery to him. What at first seemed infatuation between her and her sister began to feel more like what he felt for her at first. Her little gestures and her extended glances at Elsa were puzzling until he noticed that Elsa was also reciprocating. Though not in the same style as her younger and crazier sibling.

Now that Prince Johan had finally arrived, Anna seemed to be getting more annoyed and uncomfortable as well as crazier. And not meaning her usual antics or ideas either. He never sees her at night because she shares Elsa's room. Though since the Prince arrived, he witnessed at least on two occasions that Anna slept in her old room with her cousin Rapunzel.

He questioned Flynn on both occasions when they shared company either at the Castle or at the "Bald Eagle" in town. Flynn laughed off both times with the comment, "They're having a Pyjama Party." he said with an exaggerated wink and an elbow to the ribs.

##########################

Preview of Chapter 11

** CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE **

"I want to KILL HIM!" Anna shrieked. "Why are ALL the gorgeous men so deceitful?"

"Well, Kristoff isn't deceitful. He's probably one of the kindest men I've ever met." her cousin said truthfully. "If I wasn't married, I think I might have fallen for this Prince, too,"

"Okay, _who_ are we talking about here?" Anna said while shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. "Kristoff? Prince Johan? Elsa?"

Lying beside her, Rapunzel also shovelled a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. "I said Prince, honey. Elsa don't qualify. You've got her stuck in your brain again!" She choked down a swallow of red wine while pouring some more into Anna's glass.

Both girls were lying face down and side by side on Anna's bed. A large container of Double Chocolate Ice Cream was in front of them and both were using spoons to eat obscene quantities. Two bottles of red Merlot lay empty on the floor. With their hair up in curlers and both wearing modest cotton pyjamas, it was a typical female slumber party.

"I...I just don't know ...Punzel." Anna slurred slightly. "Is this why Elsa kicked me out of her room tonight?"

"Well, ...no, but you are unfocused, so I kicked Eugene out too so we can have a girls night out."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Punzel? He's only been here five days and already, I've missed two of those days while Prince Charming is busy wining, dining ogling and who knows what else to my sister." Anna fretted. Her eyes were only half opened and she could tell her voice was faltering.

In no better shape, Rapunzel actually looked more like Anna's sister than Elsa did. Yes, Rapunzel had green eyes to Anna's blue ones, but with Rapunzel's hair was just as long as Anna's now and having turned gold to boot, she certainly looked like she fit into the same gene pool. Which is actually true.

"You did spend five days with Elsa, just not two of those _nights_. You know she does take this seriously. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing." Rapunzel playfully hugged her cousin as she tried to placate her. "Look, our runners have already spotted some sails from around the nearby districts. The first arrivals will be here tomorrow. So let's get a good nights rest so we can help Elsa out as we planned, okay Anna?...Anna...?"

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz, snort, nnnggrrphh,...zzzzz!"

" _Nice..._ " Rapunzel thought as she toasted her cousin and then she too closed her eyes and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) USS Eagle, a sloop of war, was a merchant ship purchased at Vergennes, Vermont on Lake Champlain in 1812 and fitted for naval service for the US Navy. The British captured her in 1813 and renamed her HMS Finch, only to lose her to the Americans at the Battle of Lake Champlain in 1814. Crew of 50 officers and enlisted men, 11 guns.
> 
> After the Americans recaptured Finch they took her back into the US Navy under her original name. After the war, she was sold in July 1815 at Whitehall, New York.
> 
> 2) Ocean going vessels measured their speed with a unit of measurement called: knots. 1 knot = 1 nautical mph = 1.151 mph = 1.852 km/hr
> 
> 3) I'm sure that most people would have presumed what the Spanish being spoken was about, but just in case:
> 
> Cinco anos means "Five years"
> 
> Buenos Dias means "Good Day"
> 
> Como estas means "How are you?" or "How you doing" or " 'Sup?"
> 
> #


	11. Can't Hold it Back Anymore

** CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE **

"Good Morning, Prince Johan, I hope you found your quarters comfortable?" Elsa greeted her new guest at the breakfast table in _family_ dining room on the third floor.

"Good Morning, your Majesty. Please call me _Johan_. My father and older brother always stood on ceremony, even when it was just us! Nobody ever called me by my Christian name at home. That's one of the reasons I always preferred to be abroad."

Elsa smiled, "Certainly, but only if you call me _Elsa_. Since it's only Anna and myself here, I never hear my name either. Except from my sister, of course." she rolled her eyes.

"Will the Princess and Her Highness Rapunzel join us soon... _Elsa_?" he smiled politely.

"Well, Anna likes to sleep in ... I mean that... she is staying with me... because Punzel...I mean Rapunzel is staying in her room..." Elsa was fumbling somewhat. " _How come I'm explaining all of this to him, it's really none of his business who is in my bed?_ " she thought. " _Though actually, it is his father's intent that it would be very much his business that he shares my bed!_ " her cheeks coloured at the thought.

Johan raised an eyebrow at her response but said nothing except smiling at Elsa's apparent frustration. "No need to explain. She was very protective of you last night during dinner. Her story of the incident after your Coronation last month was incredible! She loves you very much!"

"And I, her... with all my heart." was her reply. "Still, as you can expect, she is naturally upset that someone... will share my _attention_ if I choose a husband during the festival."

"Speaking of the festival, I assume that our friends and allies will be attending? I seem to remember seeing some vessels in the nearby ports preparing to sail here as we made provisions there to attend." Johan asked.

"The first arrivals should be here in the next few days. Probably those from the mainland first. The others further south and overseas will take longer. Until then, you have my complete attention." Elsa offered. "What would you like to do today, or would you prefer to settle in since your voyage was so hurried?"

Johan grinned and took a deep breath. "The fresh air and fjords welcome me back from the stuffy and muggy climes of the _Med_. I would love to see around the town if you are willing to be my guide?"

"It would be my pleasure, shall we say in an hour? Than perhaps we can have lunch at a wonderful spot on the far side of town overlooking the harbour?" Elsa was also grinning.

"That sounds like a grand idea... **Elsa**!"

###########################

Unlike most mornings, Anna didn't feel a pair of soft lips brushing the skin behind her ear. Nor did she feel the warm tingling sensation of a full bosom or smooth stomach against her back. But what she found missing the most were the soft but wonderful words, " _Good Morning, my love. It's time to wake_."

Elsa was gone when she woke up at half past ten. Her hand wistfully picked up the pillow her sister used and she breathed in her scent as she recalled last night before retiring.

Last evening's meal was an adventure in itself. Prince Johan was nothing like what she expected.

Johan was kind, courteous, attentive and most definitely gorgeous.

But so was _Prince Hans_. Being the second son and not the heir had prepared her for someone who would have had the same demeanour and ultimately the same intentions as her former fiancee. Handsome yet conniving. Charismatic yet evil. A beautiful serpent.

She was prepared to tolerate him. She knew he was only one of the many false suitors that made up Elsa's **Grand Plan**. She was actually psyching herself up for Flynn's friend who she assumed was the 'Real McCoy' and would play the role of Elsa's true love.

Prince Johan however caught her _flat footed._ Her tale that she narrated time and again would normally bring polite interest or even occasional gasps during the exciting parts. He however was attentive to the very end, up until she defrosted after _dying_! Her animated display using her arms and body always brought a smile to Elsa or Kristoff, but Johan too showed concern and apprehension after the part where she saved her sister.

"Did that _villain_ actually shatter his sword on your upraised hand?" Johan was shocked.

Anna was replying, "Well, I think..." when Elsa answered for her. "My sister had already **died** when he struck her, shattering his sword that was meant for me. She didn't witness his actual crime or the effects afterwards!" Disdain and rage clouded her blue eyes and a light frost spread on the table away from her seat. She quickly reined in her anger and the frost receded when Anna placed her hand over her sisters.

Later after dinner when it was time to retire, Anna made ready to go to Elsa's bedchamber. "Go on without me." her sister told her. "I wish to discuss some details with Prince Johan. I will see you soon Anna."

Anna nodded her head and complied. She was following the others up the stairs when she glanced back at the table where Johan sat next to Elsa as they were chatting. They were speaking in low voices and Elsa started giggling at something he just said. Anna's eyebrow shot up as he moved closer and placed his hand over hers on the table just as she walked up and out of view.

###########################

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Kristoff asked his wayward red-headed friend. "They're at _lookout point_. I believe Elsa took Prince Johan to the bluff overlooking the harbour after they toured Arendelle."

"What makes you think I'm looking for Elsa?" Anna replied, reining in the straps of her horse.

"Oh... _Really_?" he smirked.

She smiled back, "Okay, okay ... Thanks for all you've done for us, for _me_!"

She snapped the reins and bolted out of the courtyard. It was already past one and Kai had told her that he made preparations for a picnic lunch for the Queen and Prince. When Anna asked him if she left any messages for her, he hesitated before replying in the negative.

" _What has gotten into Elsa_?" Anna wondered. She didn't know what time Elsa retired herself to the bed they shared since she never woke her up to...well at least she thought that Elsa came to bed! " _What if she shared **his** bed last night! **NO** , the outline of her head was on her pillow which was still warm and smelled of her presence when I awoke_" she fretted. " _She would never do that to me? Even as a pretence to keep up her act of being courted?_ "

She was oblivious to everyone in town that waved or greeted her, which was so unlike her usual friendly manner. She rode through the town and up the main road that hugged the cliff overlooking the harbour. The only thing on her mind was what her sister was doing. Or more precisely what the Prince was doing to her sister.

###########################

"What a magnificent view!" Johan exclaimed as he stood and surveyed Arendelle and the valley below. Two majestic eagles flew overhead, their noble profiles outlined by the blue sky as they squawked at the humans below.

Elsa too stood beside him and added, "Well, the name Arendelle does mean the **_Valley of Eagles_** in our language."

"Perhaps to you and me, though I must confess that my father has never taken the time to learn the language of the people he rules over." Johan said softly. "And I know that this must seem unfair for him to impose his wishes. I certainly had no idea what the reason was until another dispatch was received from Him regarding the nature of your powers. He regrets not being present in person on your Coronation Day. He had... _matters_ to attend to. He _always_ seems to have matters of one thing or another."

"Well, the past is in the past." Elsa said simply. "Let's sample some of the things Kai has prepared for us, shall we? If you like, tomorrow, I can show you some of the other sights of my home and country? I'm sure my sister and cousin can also come up with things that might interest you?"

"Thank you, Elsa. I heard that you made a rink of ice in the courtyard. Perhaps we can skate together, before I have to share your company with the wolves that are sure to arrive."

Elsa began to blush slightly. She regretted that he must play the unwitting pawn in her scheme to avoid the tie that would connect Arendelle with Stockholm. Most importantly, her relationship with Anna.

She sighed as the thoughts of her sister were conjured. Anna was _everything_ to her. But if history didn't force her parents to lock her away. If her stolen childhood wasn't deprived of her sister's presence. If she wasn't born with the powers over ice and snow. All these " **ifs** ", then perhaps there would have been a time when she could have looked into the eyes of this handsome Prince and fallen in love, and been married **_Happily Ever After?_**

Such was her contemplation that she was unaware of a _quiet calm_ that descended over her and Prince Johan. Her mind was still in that reflective state that she didn't notice him sliding closer to her and placing his right arm around her waist.

The sound of an approaching horse brought her back to the present. Elsa quickly noticed her proximity to Johan and looked up at him as she heard a familiar voice gasp not too far behind them both.

She turned just in time to see the face of her sister as she rode her horse up to the clearing. The look of shock and disbelief on her face.

###########################

The Heavy Frigate, **USS Constitution** , was just overcoming the counter effects of the _trade winds_ as she angled north from her port in Norfolk, Virginia. Gaining latitude, the prevailing _Westerlies_ added much needed speed to her current route towards the European Continent. She needed it, the response to _Queen Elsa of Arendelle_ was slow and ad-hoc. But the message sent to the _Secretary of Stat_ e was ultimately passed to him by _President Martin Van Buren_ , a **Democrat** no less!

Running for his political life in a fight that seemed hopeless, President Van Buren shuffled off the unneeded distraction to a Senator from the opposing **Whig** party. The letter signed by the Queen herself invited interested parties to attend her court after her recent Coronation last month. The intent was obviously worded for the vying scions that was the core of Royal and Noble figureheads that made up the monarchies of the _Old World._ The Queen was looking for a _consort_. But why would she even bother with the _United States of America_? Was it simple courtesy? If so, then he would like to thank Queen Elsa in person. European leaders and by extension their countrymen always seemed to keep alternating their friendship as it suited their purpose. One-time friend and ally would be confrontational or aggressive the next time their path crossed with the United States.

Most of their kind would not even bother to acknowledge that the United States was a major player on the World Stage. Perhaps this amusing experiment of self democratic rule would eventually come to an end all by itself?

At least that was how _Nathaniel Pitcher Tallmadge_ , Whig Senator from New York, saw it. It wasn't as if he was looking to claim a title that would be so out character for him. The very notion of a Monarch entertaining a commoner as a suitable suitor was almost outrageous. Still, the existing government felt that a courtesy visit would be in the best interest of his country. That fact alone made Senator Tallmadge suspicious of the Governments motive. The Democrats vision of **Manifest Destiny** was disturbing to his sensibilities. It had the air of _Empire Building_ in its own right. Still, considering that most if not all of the Heads of State of Europe would be sending some interested representative to Arendelle, he felt that a more conservative Whig representative would be the best choice for _America_.

"Ahoy, ship off Starboard." a lookout called out.

"Can you make her out?" asked the Midshipman on watch. "We didn't expect any of our own plying this route."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. We'll have to get closer before we can read her flags or use the semaphores." the seaman replied. "Her outline appears to be one of our own though, a war-sloop!"

###########################

"Anna, do you want to talk?" Elsa was sitting on the bed. Anna was lying down facing away. The blanket was pulled up over her shoulders, almost covering her head.

She raised her hand and tentatively held it over Anna's shoulder but pulled away instead. "You didn't come down to dinner, are you hungry? I can bring you something."

"Mmm...Not Hungry!" Anna replied.

Elsa sighed softly and tried again, "Anna, are you angry with me?"

"Mmm...No." she lied.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We were just talking, and then the next thing I knew... he had his arm around me, and then you came and saw, and then ran away..." sadness in her voice. "I would never try to hurt you. You mean everything to me." she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Elsa couldn't see but Anna was also softly crying and refusing to let Elsa see her face. "Can I sleep with you tonight then, I mean... just hold you and sleep?" she finally caved, turning her torso and grabbing her sister. Clutching her tightly while convulsing as she sobbed, "Don't stop loving me, don't stop loving me, don't stop loving me!" Anna kept repeating, her will to resist finally crumbling.

"Oh Anna, of course I love you!" Elsa too succumbed to her love for Anna and sobbed.

As the crying and sobbing washed away the memory of the past afternoon, the two siblings held each other tightly as they haven't held each other before. The lack of contact during the daylight hours made each night together more pressing and demanding.

Anna's _frustration_ manifested itself during their love-making. The movements she used were stronger and deeper. Her kisses and bites more intense. Elsa was not passive by any means but found herself on the receiving end of most of the passion they shared.

Tonight was no different. Unable to publicly declare her love to Elsa, Anna was almost insatiable tonight! Her repeated thrusts into Elsa's folds with her fingers and the lavish strokes her tongue played on her flower were skilled beyond her mere eighteen years. Elsa's soft mewls and moans quickly rose in crescendo and were echoed down the halls as she came, unable to stifle her orgasms.

" _That can't happen again_!" she thought as her sister danced to a similar song that Elsa's tongue played between Anna's thighs. She was biting her hand as her climax washed over her. Her smooth young legs jerked in beat with her pleasure...once, twice, three times before a subdued calm appeared on her sweat covered face.

"How is it that you had foresight to stifle your _cries_ , my love?" Elsa smiled at her little sister in wonder. "I should have been more _discreet_!"

Gasping and soaking wet, Anna sealed their secret bond with her lips before responding, "You have _far_ too much to _think_ about during the day than be worried about your nights my heart. I only want you to feel the love I give you. The sounds you make are for me and you alone. But since the castle is going to get more crowded in the _nights_ to come, I've asked our sweet cousin, Rapunzel, to play the role of a much favourited fairy tale when playing her nighttime games with Flynn!"

"Oh, and what role is that, my love?" Elsa asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

A loud moan was heard, this time from **next door**. "Tonight, I asked her to be very loud so she may mask whatever comes from our room! I asked Rapunzel to play the mythical role of _Nymphomania_!"

###########################

"I believe that's the **USS Eagle** , Senator. She's not listed as _active_ anymore since she was stricken from the Navy Registry twenty-five years ago. Obviously her owners have restored and maintained her." the Captain responded to Senator Tallmadge's question.

" _What the devil is she doing here and who is their Captain?_ " Senator Tallmadge pondered. _Was this something the Democrats had in mind when they sent him? Perhaps to keep tabs on him and his kind? Or perhaps the persons aboard were going to secure an alliance that fulfilled the_ Manifest Destiny Credo _of the current Democratic agenda? A final stroke for **their** side since surely Bill Harrison and the Whigs would triumph over Van Buren and the Democrats in the upcoming winter election?_ "

But " **NO** " was the simple answer from the Eagle. The signals received by flag semaphore stated that _Captain Carlyle_ was indeed invited to Arendelle, but represented a private group unassociated to any political body.

"They're requesting that they would like to remain in formation with us for the duration of the trip." the First Officer asked.

"Tell them that we _grant_ their request." the Captain replied.

To the Senator, "They're hoping that our presence as a ship-of-the-line will discourage any hostile acts against them. And as citizens of the United States, it is our duty to escort them if they plan on taking the same route."

Senator Tallmadge nodded, "Naturally Captain, that makes perfect sense. Still, where have I heard of that name before? Carlyle,... _Captain Carlyle_?"

###########################

As Anna promised to Elsa, she would try her very best to be civil to Prince Johan.

" ** _Please Anna_**... all of this, ALL of our plans, hinges on the perception that we did our very best to consider the charm and courtship of Prince Johan as a prospective suitor to my hand in marriage." Elsa begged her sister.

"Even if he  _flirts_ or makes _passes_ at you?" Anna wailed.

Frustrated, Elsa slapped her forehead flabbergasted, " **OF COURSE** , Anna! Why do you think it's called a _courtship_?"

"But Elsa, that will take days? I don't know if I can stand it?" Anna was pouting again.

"Anna, we all can't have one-day courtships like you!" Elsa was running out of reasons or explanations to placate her own _true love_.

"Not fair!" Anna said, "But okay, I was _born_ ready for this!" Which caused Elsa to roll her eyes and Rapunzel to giggle.

"You know, if this wasn't so serious, I would have been rolling on the floor because of you two!" Rapunzel finally piped in after her snickering. "Even still, you two are so adorable. And Elsa, I'll do my best to keep Anna occupied."

Elsa brought up her hand and cupped Rapunzel's cheek, "Thanks, cuz."

The days that followed were a roller coaster ride for Anna. The subsequent ice-rink event was something Anna was looking forward to. At least until she found out that Elsa planned to play the role of ' _novice ice skater_ '. That naturally meant that Prince Johan was practically glued to Elsa as she feigned being an amateur.

"She can skate backwards and blindfolded on four-inch high heels, for heavens sake! Just **look** where Johan is placing his hands on her! I'm going to punch him out!" Anna started towards the royal pair.

"Anna! Come right back here!" Rapunzel scolded. "You know the _rules_ , no harming Prince Johan while he stays in Arendelle."

"Fine, I'm just going to sharpen his skates with this _club_ I've been saving for a _special occasion_ , okay?" Anna asked sweetly.

"NO!" came her cousin's reply.

The tour to the _Ice Castle on the North Mountain_ was another exercise in restraint for Anna when Elsa suddenly declared that heights made her feel ' _woozy_ '.

"She built that thing on the highest mountain in Arendelle! The spire alone is almost five hundred feet high! Does she really think Johan is going to fall for this nonsense?" Anna was speechless.

"Uh, Anna, don't look up okay?" Rapunzel quietly asked her while gazing at the staircase made of ice that bridged the chasm.

"Why...?" Anna responded then dropped her jaw as she saw Elsa being carried in Johan's arms as he descended the staircase from the palace.

And so it continued...

To give Prince Johan his due, he showed Anna nothing but courtesy and respect in the days that followed. During the evening meals, he was most attentive to Anna's stories which always brought smiles and laughs from her family and friends.

Since tonight was the final night that Johan would have Elsa's attention exclusively to himself, Anna indeed felt that she should just " _let it go_ " and enjoy the evening. The nearby towns reported that at least a dozen sails could be seen on the horizon. They would make port tomorrow.

The following days would bring dozens of creepy, slimy nobles and royals to her home. But unlike Johan, none of them would have exclusivity to Elsa's attention. " _Small Potatoes_ " Anna giggled to herself.

Anna was smiling when her gaze caught Elsa's. She noticed her sister's complexion was far redder than could account for the last humorous story she just told. Elsa kept avoiding her eyes and kept looking up at the ceiling or down towards her lap. Her eyes became huge when she finally did lock eyes with her and the look of _embarrassment_ that Anna instantly recognized flashed across Elsa's face.

Anna looked beside Elsa to Prince Johan who sat beside her tonight. He was busy talking to Kristoff and Flynn. She then carefully scrutinized that one of his hands was underneath the table on Elsa's side. After following his arm down, she proceeded to glance underneath the table, decorum be damned.

There, Elsa was quietly enduring his presumptive liberties while Prince Johan was gently squeezing the Queen's thigh!

Anna's _scream_ could be heard all the way to the gates of the castle B _eyond Arendelle!_

###########################

"I want to _KILL HIM!_ " Anna shrieked. "Why are ALL the gorgeous men so deceitful?"

"Well, Kristoff isn't deceitful. He's probably one of the kindest men I've ever met." her cousin said truthfully. "If I wasn't married, I think I might have fallen for this Prince, too,"

"Okay, _who_ are we talking about here?" Anna said while shoving a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. "Kristoff? Prince Johan? Elsa?"

Lying beside her, Rapunzel also shovelled a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth. "I said _Prince_ , honey. Elsa don't qualify. You've got her stuck in your brain again!" She choked down a swallow of red wine while pouring some more into the glass Anna held out.

Both girls were lying face down and side by side on Anna's bed. A large container of Double Chocolate Ice Cream was in front of them and both were using spoons to eat obscene quantities. Two bottles of red Merlot lay empty on the floor. With their hair up in curlers and both wearing modest cotton pyjamas, it was a typical female slumber party.

"I...I just don't know ...Punzel." Anna slurred slightly. "Is this why Elsa kicked me out of her room tonight?"

"Well, .. **.no** , but you are unfocused, so I kicked Eugene out too so we can have a _girls night out._ "

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Punzel? He's only been here five days and already, I've missed two of those days while _Prince Charming_ is busy wining, dining, groping and who knows what else to my sister." Anna fretted. Her eyes were only half opened and she could tell her voice was faltering.

In no better shape, Rapunzel actually looked more like Anna's sister than Elsa did. Yes, Rapunzel had green eyes to Anna's blue ones, but with Rapunzel's hair was just as long as Anna's now and having turned gold to boot, she certainly looked like she fit into the same gene pool. Which she actually did.

"You _did_ spend five days with Elsa, just not two of those nights. You know she does take this seriously. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing." Rapunzel playfully hugged her cousin as she tried to placate her. "Look, our lookouts from the nearby towns down the coast have already spotted some sails from around the nearby districts. The first arrivals will be here tomorrow. So let's get a good nights rest so we can help Elsa out as we planned, okay Anna?...Anna...?"

"Zzzzzz...zzzzz, snort, nnnggrrphh,...zzzzz!"

" _Nice_..." Rapunzel thought as she toasted her cousin and then she too closed her eyes and passed out.

###########################

Much like the day of the Coronation, Arendelle harbour was beginning to get crowded. From his vantage point from one of the lookout towers, Kristoff was able to tell some of the ships by the ensigns and flags they were flying.

Three ships of similar design flew white flags with the Union Jack in the corner canton. One of those flags were red, indicating a member of _royalty_ on board.

He saw ships large and small. Some with two masts and some with three. Some were sleek and fast with only one deck. Others had up to three main decks with canon aboard such as those with flags declaring themselves from the Kingdoms of Spain and Italy.

Two late arrivals, a sloop and a frigate were just making it past the gates of the harbour. They looked relatively new and the flags they flew were unfamiliar to him. The blue canton in the corner appeared to sport a circular symbol. "Hmm, I don't recognize those markings?" he rubbed the whiskers of his scraggly beard.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed down the stair case and into the tunnels of the castle walls. "Don't remember ever seeing a flag with _Stars and Stripes_?"

###########################

Preview of Chapter 12

** HI, I'M ELSA **

Anna was not believing a single word! She was like a force of nature, and nothing would change her mind.

Elsa was not amused either, but her reaction to the _Scream Incident_ , as it was now called, was mostly focused on Anna.

She wasn't particularly overjoyed with the liberties that Prince Johan took on her, or more precisely on her inner thigh, but she was after all playing the siren. Anna knew this of course, but the scene at last nights dinner table where the makings of myth and legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Arendelle: The Valley of Eagles
> 
> The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of Arendal, located in the county of Aust-Agder, to the southwest of the Norwegian capital,
> 
> Norwegian, 'Aren' is possibly derived from 'ørn' which means "eagle", and 'delle' is most likely derived from 'dal' which means "valley".
> 
> 2) USS Constitution is a wooden-hulled, three-masted heavy frigate of the United States Navy. Named by President George Washington after the Constitution of the United States of America, she is the world's oldest commissioned naval vessel afloat. Launched in 1797, Constitution was one of six original frigates authorized for construction by the Naval Act of 1794.
> 
> 3) Nathaniel Pitcher Tallmadge (February 8, 1795 – November 2, 1864) was an American lawyer and politician. He was a U.S. Senator (Whig) from New York and Governor of the Wisconsin Territory.
> 
> 4) Manifest Destiny: In the 19th century, Manifest Destiny was the widely held belief in the United States that American settlers were destined to expand throughout the continent. Historians have for the most part agreed that there are three basic themes to Manifest Destiny:
> 
> i) The special virtues of the American people and their institutions;
> 
> ii) America's mission to redeem and remake the west in the image of agrarian America;
> 
> iii) An irresistible destiny to accomplish this essential duty.
> 
> 5) I took a little bit of liberty when I changed the mythical character of a Nymph from Greek and Latin mythology and personified it with a name used to describe a medical condition. Hence the mythical figure Nymphomania, Goddess of Wanton Sex and Lust.
> 
> The title of the next Chapter pays tribute to a favourite author of mine. /users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa -at Archive of our own.
> 
> ##########################


	12. Hi, I'm Elsa!

** HI, I'M ELSA **

Anna was not believing a single word! She was like a force of nature, and nothing would change her mind.

Elsa was not amused either, but her reaction to the _Scream Incident_ , as it was now called, was mostly focused on Anna.

She wasn't particularly overjoyed with the liberties that Prince Johan took on her, or more precisely on her inner thigh, but she was after all playing the siren. Anna knew this of course, but the scene at last nights dinner table where the makings of myth and legend.

Anna was not feeling the best this morning because of several reasons.

First, she had a hangover from eating too much ice cream and drinking too much wine with Rapunzel, who was absent because she was in even worse shape.

Secondly, her anger with Johan and her subsequent outburst after dinner demonstrated that she still had a lot to learn when it came to dealing with her peers. Especially since she agreed to let Johan court Elsa. Though in her own defence, it _did_ look like Elsa was at a loss at what to do herself!

Lastly, her brief but bitter encounter with her sister, immediately after she rendered Prince Johan _unconscious_ , was painful to bear. She felt broken when Elsa calmly but coldly told her that she should find another bed to sleep in tonight.

"I'll say it again Anna: **I'm sorry**! I'm so very sorry that I did that to Elsa!" Prince Johan was almost in tears. All he had to do was bend his tall frame down to his knees and you would consider him a conquered fallen enemy to Anna's might!

"That's _Princess_ Anna and _Queen_ Elsa!" she demanded.

" _Princess_ Anna!" Johan quickly responded. "I was a fool to presume to touch _Queen_ Elsa. I...I ...just felt I was running out of time! And your sister is _so_ beautiful! That's not to say you aren't beautiful too. And **scary**! I mean **very**... beautiful!" her tried to flatter her.

Anna's arms were still crossed as she surveyed the object of her anger. Prince Johan was still a very handsome man, though right now his hair was plastered all over his head and soaked with nervous fear. Her frown seemed to cause great distress for the Prince. He also seemed genuinely regretful of his impulsive actions, which considering his station as a member of the ruling house, were repugnant.

For his part, Johan felt lucky that Queen Elsa did not hold him completely at fault for the actions of his busy hands and fingers under the table last night. He was getting desperate. The next day would bring dozens of new suitors. He also did not expect to fall under the spell Elsa cast. What could some isolated royal wench, however powerful, affect his cosmopolitan upbringing? Oh, she was _pleasing_ to the eyes and senses, but his experience with the sycophants at his father's court predetermined his expectations of her.

" _I was **so** wrong about Elsa... and Anna too!_ " he considered under both their glares. " _They are definitely not the backward, country bumpkins that father made them out to be."_

"Okay Anna? It seems that Prince Johan is prepared to make amends. Don't you think that you should too?" Elsa was prepared to forget the whole embarrassing event, but Johan seemed to flinch at Elsa's use of his _title_ again.

"Okay fine!" Anna said stubbornly. "I'm sorry that I bashed your head with my chair."

Johan actually looked up and smiled gratefully if not miserably.

" _Hmmm, okay, so he's not all bad._ " Anna reflected. " _Men can be such animals, especially when they see Elsa decked out in her ice dress, letting it all hang out. I suppose if I were a man, I would jump her too!_ " a hidden smile was forming." _Actually I have!_ "

"Well then, if we can all now act like adults, then perhaps we can continue forward and start the day properly?" Elsa asked.

They all nodded, wanting to put this whole event behind them, though Anna was certain that Johan would behave himself and not act like " _Prince Touchy-Feely"_ again.

As Anna was about to leave, Elsa put her arm out and barred her from exiting. Anna had her head down after the reprimand and was following everyone out, so it caused her to be a little surprised. She looked up just as Elsa closed the double door of her private study and calmly studied her sister.

" _Another lecture_?" Anna thought as Elsa started forming a small smirk. "Look Elsa, I'm sorry for what I..."

Elsa crashed her lips to Anna's as she pushed her body forcibly against the door and held both of her arms up, pinning her against the solid oak.

Startled by her sister's passionate kiss, Anna briefly let out a soft squeak, but quickly closed her eyes and allowed Elsa to take control of their encounter.

Her sister's breathing was heavy as if she was holding in her passion after a long time. Elsa's tongue was desperately searching in Anna's mouth and she felt herself responding back hungrily since she missed her company last night.

Finally, after the need for air grew too strong, both sister's parted lips, a thin strand of saliva bridged their exposed tongues.

Anna was too shocked to verbally express anything, but the look of curiosity was evident. She tilted her head slightly as if to ask a question.

Instead of answering immediately, Elsa fingered a loose lock of red-blonde hair behind Anna's ear and warmly smiled at her sister while looking directly eye to eye. She remained silent a little longer as she studied the confused expression Anna was giving her. Finally, she said softly, "Thank You for being my knight in shining armour!".

Anna blushed happily back.

##########################

The day of the festival had finally arrived! Much of what happened during the Coronation was being repeated again. The Mayor was in his element greeting guests as they arrived in exactly the same spot as he was last time on the docks. The stores and shops were displaying their wares in a market-like format. Booths of all kinds opened in the grand square of town starting at the far end of the bridge connecting to the castle courtyard.

Out in the harbour, dozens of ships were anchored since the piers could only manage a small tithe of them. There were many more ships and guests than attended Elsa's coronation last month. With the distinct absence of the ships from _Weselton_ and the _Southern Isles_.

 **HMS _Tremendous_** along with _**Hindostan**_ and **_Dromedary_** were tethered together in staggered line-abreast formation at the end of the pier. _Queen Victoria_ of Great Britain was pregnant and unable to attend but sent the _Duke of Edinburgh_ as her vassal and her ships were accorded the honoured berths at the end of the pier. Alongside was the recently re-christened Arendellian Frigate flagship **HMAS _Snow Queen_** _._ Her sister ships, the re-christened sloops **_Norwegian Wood_** and **_Elsanna_** were anchored off _Lookout Point_ since there was precious space left at the pier.

The British ships were only fourth-rated ships of-the-line with fifty guns on two decks, with the exception of _Tremendous_ which was a third-rater and armed with seventy-four canons. The ships of the small British squadron were by no means the most powerful ones in the harbour, but **together** , the squadron sent a reminder to the other nations that Britain still ruled the sea-lanes. The French ship-of-the-line **_Suffren_** was newer and more powerful with over ninety guns. As was the Spanish **_Santa Ana_** with 112 guns on three decks, but both ships were alone. The _Battle of Trafalgar_ still on the minds of many seamen who chose to stand with Napoleon.

As if to challenge that notion, _USS Constitution_ and _Eagl_ e were just clearing the harbour gates entrance and aligning themselves with the other anchored vessels. Though not officially a squadron, the seamen and sailors on board the other vessels perceived them together as such. The two ships from that upstart nation overseas were the smallest ships-of-the-line, but they represented a new fledging power rising in the _New World_.

Senator Tallmadge had never been to Europe and was awed by the sheer overhanging cliffs that circled the harbour and fjords. It was breathtaking and beautiful. A stark comparison to the combined navies gathered in the harbour.

He opened his pocket watch. Half-past twelve, his eyes lingering at a small portrait of a young, beautiful girl who was smiling on the opposing half along with him and his wife. Sighing, he snapped the watch closed and gazed at the nearing town, " _It would have been your twentieth birthday today._ " he thought of his daughter. Her lovely face smiling back with her long blonde ponytail behind her.

#########################

Far busier than last time, Kai was at the main foyer room acting like a concierge. Unlike last time when Arendelle hosted a gala event, this time the purpose was far more reaching regarding the long-term future of the monarchy. The festival was of indeterminate duration and at the Queen's pleasure.

The front hall passage leading to the foyer was redecorated under supervision of Kristoff. On the left side were large portraits of Queen Elsa at various stages of her life starting when she was only one year old. The paintings progressed at regular intervals until the largest one at the end of the hall depicted her Coronation. The portrait was similar to her father's portrait of him holding Arendelle's _Royal Orb and Staff of Ruling_.

The other side of the hallway were similar pictures of Anna, also at various stages in her life. The last and largest painting depicted Anna as she was at the Coronation. Her hair up in a bun with her twin ponytails wrapped around her head. Kristoff fondly remembered that look since it was the first time he saw her at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

Most of the guests viewing the portraits failed to notice the change in Elsa's demeanour captured in the paintings as they walked down the hallway. The shift was subtle, but under scrutiny, one could tell that the presence captured of her in the images showed increasing apprehension associated with fear. A far different sequence of events were reflected in Anna's portraits. Though her life was lonely as well, the paintings always seemed to capture her brighter side.

One painting however remained under wraps and was on the same wall of the main entrance. People walking in would have to turn around and look up at the wall towards the vaulted ceiling of the foyer to view the covered painting. The art was commissioned shortly after _The Thaw_ by Anna and was covered in anticipation of the festival.

"What a fine portrait of the Queen!" A fez capped noble from the Ottoman Empire observed. **_Sultan Abdülmecid the First_** had recently succeeded his father last year and was busy making alliances with France and Great Britain. Eager to be included with the dealings of European powers, he quickly accepted Elsa's offer. However, he was looking for his fourth wife at the time and sent a viceroy to propose to her in his stead.

Others were also slowly walking down the corridor admiring the portraits of Anna too, as she would someday be available as a bride with the substantial _dowry_ that would be provided. But most were extolling the fine virtues of the Queen, her beauty and naturally her _powers._

A well-built and well dressed, clean shaven man stood at the front of the Foyer watching the many foreign dignitaries admire the paintings. _"This makes me so ill_!" Kristoff thought as he was attired in a fine suit complete with tails, a fake grin almost seared to his face. " _How nobility can admire a person not for what they are but what they represent? Money, prestige and power are all they're thinking about when they look at Elsa's and Anna's pictures!_ "

Anna made certain that his clothes set him apart from the servants so that no guests would treat him as such. His role was simply to greet the guests and provide answers to their questions if the need arose.

" _Welcome to Castle Arendelle!"_

_"Please see Kai the House Master, he can arrange to show you to your rooms."_

_"Dinner will be at seven."_

_"The WC? Down the second hall, third door on your left._ "

Kristoff did his best to rise to the occasion, though he felt inadequate from his lack of French or Latin.

Flynn was also recruited as Rapunzel was indisposed from the previous evening. He however was bedecked in attire that bestowed his noble rank as _Baron Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Corona_. He admitted to Kristoff one evening while drinking that all the medals on his tunic represented deeds of a less noble nature.

" _This one is for participating in over one-hundred bar-fights._ " he said while pointing to a small sunburst encircled by a wreath. " _This one is for drinking twelve pints of ale in ten minutes. But my favourite one is **this** one for sleeping with over... **oh hi honey**! I mean it was for steeping... steeping tea, yes that's it. I love tea._ " he was unable to continue since Rapunzel had arrived and appeared behind him, a frown on her face, even as Kristoff was giving him a signal to shut up with his hands.

Many of the nobles engaging him in idle conversation often left scratching their heads in puzzlement, unaware of his humble beginnings and later his infamous deeds.

#########################

 

Preview of Chapter 13

** ANNA'S ICE DRESS **

Anna was sitting herself in front of Elsa's vanity as her handmaiden began addressing her hair. "I better check up on Punzel afterwards and see if she needs some help. She looked like she was hit by a carriage this morning, but Flynn told me she was much better later when he went to the pier to see his friends."

"Oh, did _they_ arrive today?" this time frost did appear on the railing. Elsa quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, on the **_O.S.S. VULTURE_**... or something like that?" Anna waved her hand in the air at her lack of recollection.

Elsa sat down nearby at another station and proceeded to scrutinize her face in the mirror as _her_ handmaiden also attended preparing her hair. As the handmaiden removed Elsa's silk robe, Anna took a quick peek at her sister who apparently was nude underneath. Anna quickly realized earlier that Elsa's modesty seemed to waver between extreme or non-existent, depending on her mood or comfort level.

Sometimes, she wouldn't have ever considered being naked with Anna in a _non-romantic_ setting. Other times she would almost seem immodest or perhaps indifferent since it was her handmaiden, who she _knew_ all her life, or Anna, who she planned to _spend_ with the rest of her life.

Either way, Anna smiled quietly to herself as she took sideways glances and admired the perfect figure and pale white skin her sister was displaying. Trying not to to be obvious, Anna inadvertently cupped her smaller chest and compared herself to Elsa as she regarded her larger breasts.

"I see you _peeking_ Anna, what are you up to?" Elsa smiled while also looking sideways at her sister, unable to turn her head since her hair was being brushed by her handmaiden, _Sigrid_.

"Nothing." Anna said. By now, _Isolde_ had finished brushing Anna's hair and was plaiting the ponytails which she was going to wrap into a bun. "Are you going to wear another ice dress tonight?"

"Well you said no _ice-dresses_ , but I assumed you meant for the ball, so the answer is: _yes_." Elsa answered, this time her handmaiden was creating the single strand Elsa preferred.

"Can you make _me_ one?" she asked. Both handmaidens heads popped up in surprise as they looked at each other at Anna's question.

Elsa blinked twice herself, then her eyes popped open too. " _Wait, what_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Battle of Trafalgar (21 October 1805) was a naval engagement fought by the Royal Navy against the combined fleets of the French and Spanish Navies, during the War of the Third Coalition (August–December 1805) of the Napoleonic Wars (1803–1815).
> 
> 2) HMS Tremendous was a 74-gun third rate ship of the line of the Royal Navy, launched on 30 October 1784 at Deptford. She was sold in 1897.
> 
> 3) Suffren was a 90-gun Ship of the line of the French Navy named in honour of Pierre André de Suffren de Saint Tropez, lead ship of her class. She was scrapped in 1874.
> 
> 4) Santa Ana was a 112-gun three-decker ship of the line of the Spanish Navy, built to plans by Romero Landa. She was the prototype and lead ship of the Santa Ana class, also known as los Meregildos.
> 
> 5) HMS Hindostan (variously Hindustan) and HMS Dromedary were 50-gun two-deck fourth raters of the Royal Navy. Hindostan was originally the teak-built East Indiaman named Admiral Rainier that the Royal Navy brought into service in May 1804. Perhaps her best known voyage was her trip to Australia in 1809 when she and Dromedary brought Governor Lachlan Macquarie to replace Governor William Bligh after the Rum Rebellion.
> 
> 6) Abdülmecid I (Ottoman Turkish: عبد المجيد اول 'Abdü'l-Mecīd-i evvel) (23/25 April 1823 – 25 June 1861) was the 31st Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and succeeded his father Mahmud II on 2 July 1839.
> 
> 7) Around the year 1800, Thomas Wedgwood made the first known attempt to capture the image in a camera obscura by means of a light-sensitive substance. He used paper or white leather treated with silver nitrate.
> 
> "Boulevard du Temple", a daguerreotype made by Louis Daguerre in 1838, is generally accepted as the earliest photograph to include people.
> 
> SPOILER NOTE BELOW
> 
> I hope you readers found the names of the ships of Arendelle's Navy acceptable. I thought it might be names that Elsa and Anna would choose if they actually, seriously thought about it. A little bit of a spoiler, but there are more ship names of the Royal Arendellian Navy that need to be assigned, so I would really like your input!
> 
> I'm retired Navy (USN) so bear with me if I like to extoll the virtue of my branch of service.
> 
> The title of this Chapter pays tribute to a favourite author of mine who writes on this site. His pen name is the name of this chapter.
> 
> /users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa -at Archive of our own.


	13. Anna's Ice Dress

** ANNA'S ICE DRESS **

"I better be at the pier when _Viktor_ arrives, okay honey?" Flynn asked his sick wife.

Actually Rapunzel was really suffering from a hangover. She was bent double over the porcelain toilet and retching occasionally. Flynn was actually wondering where she put her food since her waist was so tiny he could almost circle it with both hands.

"Ohhh, what did I do to deserve this?" Rapunzel moaned. "Wait, I'll come with you, Eugene...ohhh... _barf_!"

"Uh no, I don't think so my precious dove!" Flynn grimaced at what his wife just did.

The very fact that she was throwing up was enough for Flynn to ask Anna if he could take her spot at the receiving end of the reception line.

It was decided that Anna and Elsa were to be absent for the first day of arrivals and present themselves only at an informal dinner that evening with the arrivals of the first day's guests. The following days would bring more wayward stragglers from Kingdoms further away.

It upset Rapunzel that she would not be able to assist her extended family when they needed her the most, but she really was not cut out for alcohol. It impressed her that Anna who had at least as much as she did only suffered from a minor headache.

Still, her _wilder half_ did rise to the occasion when she needed him. Much as Kristoff had for Anna. She felt sorry that Kristoff would not be able to complete himself with Anna, but Rapunzel knew that Elsa's and Anna's love for each other matched hers with Flynn.

#########################

Much like last time, Elsa stood outside the balcony of her bedroom and anxiously watched the precession of nobility arrive. The number of guests coming across the bridge from the pier towards the open gates was less crowded than before, but unlike last time, the event was not occuring over one particular day or evening.

Elsa suspected that some arrivals were still in their ships, deciding to make a later appearance for one reason or another. No matter, she would have Kai arrange for a proclamation to be made, both written and verbal, that the official ball would occur in three days to ensure all would have an opportunity to attend.

The festival of course would start immediately, with events outside and within the courtyard and _fireworks_ slated for tonight. The mayor already had the town musical band performing on the raised stage in the courtyard, surrounded with jesters, clowns and street performers.

"Time for another show, I suppose?" Elsa gripped the railing of the balcony. This time no frost appeared under her palms or on the wood railing.

"What was that, Elsa?" Anna was was towelling herself off from a bath and the towel was covering up her mane of red-gold hair.

" _Did I say that out loud?_ " Elsa thought. "Nothing, my love. We'll make an appearance to welcome the guests and hold an audience at six-thirty and then mingle before we have dinner in the main dining room, okay?"

Anna was sitting herself in front of Elsa's vanity table as her handmaiden began addressing her hair. "Sure, but I better check up on Punzel beforehand and see if she needs some help. She looked like she was hit by a carriage this morning, but Flynn told me she was much better later on when he went to the pier to see his friends."

"Oh, did _they_ arrive today?" this time frost did appear on the railing. Elsa quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, on the **_O.S.S. VULTURE_**... or something like that?" Anna waved her hand in the air at her lack of recollection.

Elsa sat down nearby at another station and proceeded to scrutinize her face in the mirror as her handmaiden also attended preparing her hair. As the handmaiden removed Elsa's silk robe, Anna took a quick peek at her sister who apparently was nude underneath. Anna quickly realized earlier that Elsa's modesty seemed to waver between extreme or non-existent, depending on her mood or comfort level.

Sometimes, she wouldn't have ever considered being naked with Anna in a _non-romantic_ setting. Other times she would almost seem immodest or perhaps _indifferent_ since it was her handmaiden, who she knew all her life, or Anna, who she planned to spend the rest of her life.

Either way, Anna smiled quietly to herself as she took sideways glances and admired the perfect figure and pale white skin her sister was displaying. Trying not to to be obvious, Anna inadvertently cupped her smaller chest and compared herself to Elsa as she regarded her sister's larger breasts. " _C'mon girls, you gotta catch up_!" she urged her bosom. " _Oh well, Elsa has a three year head start, I'm still a teenager after all._ "

"I see you _peeking_ Anna, what are you up to?" Elsa smiled while also looking sideways at her sister, unable to turn her head since her hair was being brushed by her handmaiden, Sigrid.

"Nothing." Anna said craftily smiling. By now, _Isolde_ had finished brushing Anna's hair and was plaiting the ponytails which she was going to wrap into a bun. "Are you going to wear another ice dress tonight?"

"Well you said no _ice-dresses_ , but I assumed you meant for the ball. So the answer is: _yes_." Elsa replied, this time her handmaiden was creating the single strand Elsa preferred.

"Can you make _me_ one?" she asked out of the blue. Both handmaidens heads popped up in surprise as they looked at each other at Anna's question.

Elsa blinked twice herself, then her eyes popped open too. " _Wait, what?_ "

#########################

"You wanted to see me, _Viktor_?" his _first mate_ asked as they were preparing their baggage to be off-loaded.

Viktor regarded the young man. A little older than Flynn, his muscular frame, square jaw and youth made him an anomaly amongst his crew. Most were like himself, men just past their physical prime but well suited to leading a crew in affairs that remained on or just on the other side of the law.

_John Samuels_ was not his birth name, but like Flynn, he too took up a more flattering name that better suited United States' naming conventions. His background was also perfect for the plan that Viktor had in mind. And it didn't hurt that John really didn't need to change his name too much from it's original version that brought his _family_ to America from his native _Norway_ as _Johan Samuelson_.

"So it begins, doesn't it? Like we discussed, we'll try and stay low for the next day or two." Viktor remarked. "The devil is that we now have to contend with some government official who happens to be aboard that big bastard over there!" He was pointing at the _Constitution_. "As soon as Flynn gets here, we'll get the ball rolling. I'm going to make sure that we're absent tonight from any social gathering these Arendellians plan to have so that we can scout the place out. Make sure the men know what to do, I only want the most reliable ones for this _job_!"

"You worry too much, boss." Samuels drawled. Having been Viktor's lieutenant for the last five years running their ' _empire_ ' states-side in _Louisiana_ and hailing from the untamed woods of _Alabama_ , John Samuels had a _southern accent_ in his speech. "The men I picked are all loyal and know what to do."

"They better be, this is going to be my _nest-egg_ so I don't want any screwups!" Viktor exclaimed. "Well here comes our host and benefactor now! Just look at that **shiny uniform**! Stay quiet and let me do the talking!"

With his hands on his hips and a frown on his face, Viktor Carlyle waited at the top of the gang plank as Flynn made his way up. "I told you the next time I see you Flynn, I'd KILL YOU!" he snarled. He quickly changed his facial expression to a grin and held out his hand.

Not expecting the kind of greeting he would get from Viktor, Flynn made sure to arm himself with a sword and dagger when he made ready for the meeting. He was just raising his hand to shake the hand of his old mentor and beginning to smile when Viktor's response registered. His hand quickly dropped to his sword and was prepared to unsheathe it when he saw the grin. " _Whew! It was even-odds deciding which way this was going to turn out!"_ He thought to himself.

For his part, Viktor saw the lightning quick reactions Flynn demonstrated at his original grim countenance, and decided that it would have been fool-hardy to test the boy this early in the game. It also could have proven fatal if he under-estimated the new noble. "Well, he did learn from the best!" he congratulated himself.

"Look at you, _Baron_! Forgive me if I do not shit in my pants, but I do know you when you were a little snot-running, penny-stealing thug!" he exclaimed jokingly.

"I see you still don't _bathe_ , Viktor! How are you? And who is this strapping fellow?" Flynn said after shaking the hand of his old friend.

Viktor responded, "This, Flynn my boy, is _John Samuels **Carlyle**_ , my _**son**_!"

#########################

" **Bullshit**!" Rapunzel said to no one in particular.

"Ggrrummpphh!" Anna smothered a gasp at Rapunzel's curse. "I didn't say it _wouldn't_ be cold but I think I can handle it." she proceeded to walk with grace as a model would down a runway.

The three young royals were now gathered in Elsa's room as they readied for the preliminary reception in about an hours time.

Elsa knew this was a bad idea right from the start, but she also saw that Anna was really trying hard to emulate her in front of their guests. She was still shaking her head at the idea,remembering what happened right after Anna asked her question...

_"You can't be serious, Anna! You would freeze your... yourself from the cold! And I don't mean just a minor case of frostbite!"_ Elsa was shocked at the notion _._

_"Well why not, Elsa? It can't be that cold? I don't see Sigrid trembling from being near you!"_

Elsa was still dumbfounded by her sister's request. _"She's not touching it with her skin. Here, you try and see what it's like."_ Elsa offered to Anna. _"The last time you hugged me while I was wearing my dress, you were wearing a winter outfit."_ Now she was blushing a little at that innocent time before they became lovers.

_"Wait, wait, I want to see if Punzels okay, and I want her to see this! This is going to be so much fun!"_ Anna leaped up and bolted to her old room half naked _._

Elsa regarded her sister's eagerness as she went through the door and into the hallway practically undressed. _"Anna really doesn't have any modesty when it come to showing her perfect body to anyone? I'm going to have to show her some decorum for both our sakes."_ Elsa considered.

_"Shall I continue your Majesty, or should I wait until Princess Anna returns?"_ her handmaiden asked.

_"Please continue, Sigrid. I'm sure that Anna will only be a moment."_ Elsa sat back down.

It was more than a moment when Anna came back with their cousin in tow. Rapunzel looked almost normal with the exception of a slight paleness from her normal complexion. Her evening dress was royal purple in colour accented with bright yellow edging. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her voice however did not match the radiance of her appearance.

"Anna, my head still feels funny and I don't think I should be running about. I am not drinking any wine tonight, that's for sure!" Rapunzel looked a little under the weather.

"I see you are recovering from your previous evenings gluttony." Elsa smirked a little.

Rapunzel stuck out her tongue at her older cousin in answer but her worn out look betrayed her. "I don't know where you get your energy from Anna? How do you do it?"

"Oh Punzel, you just have to try out new things! Like this for instance." she came up behind Elsa's sitting form and placed her hands on her sister's back. She could feel the coolness of the material but pretended not to notice it. Elsa lifted her chin and looked up and behind at her sister. Smiling, she studied her sisters upside down face as her palms slowly started succumbing to the cold. Anna was trying to hold it in but after a minute she had to let go. "Ohh, cold, cold, cold, cold."

"See Anna, this just won't work." Elsa turned around and placed her arms around Anna's waist. "I think it's cute that you want to try my clothes, but you simply can't stand the cold. My powers make me immune to the cold."

Slightly perturbed by her sister's comment, Anna replied, "And _my powers_ allow me to put up with your sass!". Moving her hands to Elsa's shoulders, Anna placed her palms on the diaphanous material of Elsa's cape. She could barely feel any cold here. "Hmm, how come it's not cold here?" she asked her sister.

"Well, the material there is very thin and delicate. But I **can't** make you a dress out of that! You would be walking around almost _naked_!" Elsa grinned, not realizing that Rapunzel and both handmaidens were also grinning.

"Hmm, we'll have to come back to that one later..." Anna said with a wolfish grin of her own, "When we're _alone_!"

Elsa quickly glanced at _Sigrid and Isolde_ , but neither girl seemed shocked or repulsed. She relaxed a bit. Both handmaidens were only a little older than herself, and they both grew up in the castle with them since they were children, having served Anna and Elsa, even as both sisters were separated from each other.

"Okay Elsa, I've been dying to find out what you wear _underneath_ that dress. Are you wearing undergarments? Can you show me please?" Anna was starting to get aroused. Strangely enough, Rapunzel too was starting to look eager.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Elsa stood up and sashayed a little while twirling her cloak around herself, a teasing voice coming from her mouth.

Both of her relations propped up at the seductive tone Elsa was using. She was definitely in her element now and the pheromones she was releasing was intoxicating.

As Elsa was displaying her charms, Anna cornered her against the vanity table and said with a grin, " _Put up, or shut up..sis!_ "

Smiling seductively, Elsa backed up against the table and leaned her bottom against the edge while bending down and clutching the hem of her dress with both hands. While keeping her eyes glued to Anna's, she slowly raised the dress up to her waist, pulling the dress apart down the slit in the centre.

Anna bit her lip as first Elsa's shapley calves were revealed, then her smooth thighs and finally her pelvis was exposed.

Elsa was enjoying this too, as she definitely had everybody's attention. Her modesty certainly went out the window, but right now she didn't care!

Anna gasped as she saw the sparkling panties that made up her sisters undergarment. A small white patch of material that was practically see-through barely covered Elsa's hairless lips. The tiny triangle was held by three straps which appeared to look like pearls but were tiny balls of ice. Two straps went up the front and enclircled her waist. Anna assumed the other strap went up her buttocks between her cheeks and was tied together in the back.

Anna could barely contain herself as Elsa leaned back a little while still holding open her dress and seductively posed. A soft whistle brought Anna back, but it was Rapunzel that was making the sound. "My God, Elsa that is _so_ sexy." Rapunzel said.

Anna could only nod, unable to take her eyes off her sister. "Are... are you...also wearing a bra... like that?" Anna gulped, not knowing if she could stand the answer.

"Yes, but I don't think we have the time for that now!" Elsa said as she lowered the hem of her dress and stood up straighter. She didn't know what possesed her to do what she just did. It made her feel sexy, but it was a little out of character. She wondered if her magic and Rapunzels's were combining with unusual effects since Rapunzels's reactions were unusual for her too.

"Anna, Anna, snap out if it!" Rapunzel snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's unfocused eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...sorry." Anna blinked. " _Wow, that was sooo... hot!"_ she thought. "So, will you make me one now? I know I can take it!"

" **Bullshit**!" Rapunzel said to no one in particular.

#########################

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Kristoff sidled over to Flynn and quietly whispered to him (sotto voce). "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago?"

"Why are you _whispering_ , everybody around us is talking, so it's not like we're in church?" Flynn answered back in his normal voice.

Kristoff looked around, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he resumed his normal voice. "Anyways, aren't they going to make a presentation first?"

At that instant, a horn blew announcing the imminent presence of the Queen. The castle herald at the side door made the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Madame's et Monsieur's, Senoras y Senors, Damen und Herren. **Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Rapunzel of Corona**."

" _Wait, what_?" Kristoff thought as the gathered crowd began bowing at the entrance of the royals and then began clapping. " _Where's Anna?_ " He looked at Flynn who also looked confused but gave an exaggerated shrug.

Rapunzel stood a little behind as Elsa graciously looked at the crowd and regarded the assembled royalty and nobility in the Throne room. She was in her element, and the light from the many torch braziers and candelabras reflected off her ice gown like millions of diamonds. Her new crown was slightly larger than her Coronation crown. It was a complete circlet made from _magic ice_ that wouldn't melt. One that she made upon coming back to Arendelle. This was _her_ crown.

In a loud and firm voice she began. "Thank You friends for coming here on such short notice. Some of you dear friends were here only a scant month ago! We hope the weather turns out better!" she said with unexpected amusement.

Rapunzel, Flynn and Kristoff all smiled at Elsa's levity. The room became louder at the mild chuckling and murmuring at Elsa's comment. The returning guests found the Queen this time around to be much more relaxed and open as she continued with her speech. No wonder, now that the burden she held secret no longer applied.

Unbeknownst to most of them, Elsa had a new secret of course, but this time she was certain she could overcome it with her _Grand Plan._ Especially with the love of her sister and the help of her cousin and friends.

The crowd was clapping loudly now as Elsa finished. She was preparing to mingle with her cousin but was slightly annoyed at someone's absence. " _What's taking Anna so bloody long?_ " she wondered as she banished a slight frown that was forming.

The trumpet was heard again as the herald announced, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The crowds once again stopped and bowed as the side door opened and Anna came hurriedly through, much like last time.

This time though, the light caught on Anna's gown very much like it did Elsa's just moments earlier. Anna's movements were a little awkward since the heels of her new shoes were _much_ higher than she was used to. The cape she wore was also something unfamiliar. But probably the most awkward part of her ensemble was the dress she was wearing. The material was softly rustling as it clinked and shimmered with her movements. Silence fell in the throne room as all eyes focused on Arendelle's _ **Heiress Presumptive.**_

Elsa's own eyes were wide open and, like almost everyone in the room, her jaw dropped too at the spectacular sight centred on the throne dias.

Confident she had everyone's attention, Anna lifted the front of her clothes and gently curtsied while softly smiling. The motion caused movement which made a slight tinkling noise in the folds of the _**ice dress**_ she wore.

#########################

 

Preview of Chapter 14

** YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL-ER **

"Welcome to Arendelle, John Samuels Carlyle! My sister and I have never hosted anyone from _America_ before. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty!" his reply had enough _southern draw_ l that Elsa actually had to frown slightly as if not quite catching all his words.

John Samuels noticed her confused look and quickly switched the inflection in his voice to a _yankee pitch_ and re-iterated himself.

He added, "Forgive me Majesty, sometimes I forget myself in the presence of such beauty. Being away from duty has caused my speech to revert back to childhood patterns."

"None is necessary, Mister Carlyle." Elsa was impressed how smoothly his voice changed to the more recognizable _northern accent_.

"Also, please call me _John Samuels or John_ , your Majesty."

"Only if you call me _Elsa_ as well John Samuels?" Under her breath she whispered to herself, " _Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_ "

" _Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg._ " He replied back. "What is the word I'm looking for.. **.beautiful-ler?** "

Elsa blinked and blushed at being overheard. "You speak my language?"

"It is the _least_ I could do; since you spoke mine _first_ ," John Samuels answered back.

Taking his hand and pulling him away so the nearby guests could see, Elsa guided him towards the centre table where Anna, Rapunzel and the others waited. John Samuels held out his arm and she took it as they slowly walked to her family while all the guests cast glances at the Queen and the young man in the foreign naval uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES
> 
> 1) The earliest documentation of fireworks dates back to 7th century China, where they were invented. The fireworks were used to accompany many festivities. It is a part of the culture of China and had its origin there; eventually it spread to other cultures and societies.
> 
> 2) Sotto Voce in Italian (from Latin) means to say or talk in a lower voice. Such as when Kristoff speaks for Sven.
> 
> 3) An heir presumptive or heiress presumptive is the person entitled to inherit a throne, peerage, or other hereditary honour, but whose position can be displaced (in legal terms, is "subject to divestiture") by the birth of an heir or heiress apparent or of a new heir presumptive with a better claim to the position in question.
> 
> 4) This chapter is mostly fluff since the plot was getting a little heavy and needed to deflate a little. The main characters are in place though so things will start moving quickly enough. Since this story has so many variables, I tried keeping the number of minor characters small by NOT giving them personal names. Many stories I've read had names for almost everyone, but I feel that if a character is merely there to advance the plot and never show up again, there's no point to putting a name on him or her. It merely serves to confuse the reader. I did give Anna and Elsa's handmaiden's names because they do a LOT for them and deserve to be properly identified.
> 
> 5) Norwegian: "Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!" means in English: "Well, this is going to be hard. He's gorgeous!"
> 
> 6) Norwegian: "Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg." means in English: "It will be harder for me, I assure you."
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. Please give me some input for Arendelle's Navy if you are so inclined!
> 
> #########################


	14. You look Beautiful-er

** YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL-ER **

Senator Nathaniel Tallmadge was certain that this was going to be an interesting but uneventful foray into European bombast, as noble met noble and discussed minutiae that wouldn't interest anyone without blue blood in their veins.

" _I wonder if anyone of them had ever had to work for a living?_ " he eyed the robes, tunics, capes and gowns that the elite precession of royalty paraded before him as he too followed in their footsteps across the castle bridge.

He also eyed the many nobles who wore _military_ uniforms or similar apparel. " _Did they actually earn their rank by going to an academy to study and train? Did they take part in real combat? Or did they merely inherit their rank and played **soldier** during events and celebrations?_ " he wondered.

He wasn't so naive that he knew most of the world was like this. A self governing democracy was a rare thing. However very few nations indeed had absolute monarchies either, where the people of the land were ruled solely by a sovereign, dictatorial or otherwise. Constitutional monarchies have become the norm, and the few places that didn't practice that line of government were usually shunned by the rest of the world anyways. **Not** so with this charming enclave of the world. Everyone it seemed wanted to know this kingdom of Arendelle.

The vendors and stalls in the town courtyard reminded him of the five points district in Brooklyn, and the street performers and bands had the ring of the 'old country'. He quickly admonished himself with the notion that **THIS** _was_ the old country.

The castle of course was splendid in it's design and layout. It didn't have the overbearing presence of the huge stone and earth glory of the pictures he'd seen of English, French and Germanic Kingdoms, but the structure was sound and probably several times older than his own country!

Several criers inside the courtyard were proclaiming that the Evening Ball would be held in three days. That should give him some time to actually get to know the people since he planned on seeing how the common folks felt about their new queen. He was certain that he would need to hire a translator, since only the nobility and perhaps the men working near the docks would actually know how to speak English. His French was rusty, but his Latin was intact. A legacy in more ways than one from studying Law at Harvard University.

The Main Doors to the castle were wide open and the long hallway beckoned him inside. He first regarded the portraits on the right side of a young child with bright red hair that slowly was turning gold with longer and longer ponytails. " _This one must be the younger child, Anna?_ " he smiled at the curious and precocious expressions painted on canvas.

Turning around, he assumed he would see the maturing faces of her sibling Elsa, the Queen. " _Her sister must be just as lovely!"_ he prepared himself.

As his eyes surveyed the paintings on the opposing wall, his mouth became larger and his eyes became wider. Several guests almost absent-mindly walked into him since he remained motionless for many seconds. Nathaniel Tallmadge merely kept gaping as his vision took in the image of the Queen from child to adult.

After a minute, a small sound escaped his lips and a tear rolled down his left eye.

####################

Viktor Carlyle and John Samuels entered the main foyer with seven of their men in tow. Both men regarded the paintings on both sides of the hall and were alternating their glances back and forth.

Viktor was replaying the conversation he had with Flynn earlier at the docks onboard his ship, USS _Eagle_. " _Remember Flynn, we need to discuss some details before we set this plan of yours in motion. I have a few points I want to go over with you_."

John Samuels however was busy studying Elsa's face as the portraits grew increasingly more current. " _The blonde one looks quite striking, but the younger one is probably the more daring of the two._ " he analyzed. He stopped at the last painting of Anna. Her Coronation dress long frozen and discarded at Oaken's store, vividly painted in green and black, stole his attention. " _Surely this beautiful creature was not the same one in the earlier pictures?_ " He was about to turn around and head back to the entrance when he felt his arm being grabbed.

"We can't afford to draw too much attention here!" Viktor pulled him back. Shrugging, he followed his leader.

The group approached a large man sitting behind a desk that was flanked by two castle guards holding pole arms and dressed in grey woollen uniforms. A little ways off, a much younger blonde haired man in a dark suit could be overheard giving directions and information to several guests.

As Viktor began conversing with the concierge, John Samuels regarded the young fellow. He looked out of place, but his clothes certainly fit the class of patronage around him. His staring caught Kristoff's eye, and the blonde man glared at him for a few seconds before another guest approached him.

Finished with the house servant, Viktor had two bell-hops gather their possessions and began walking further into the castle.

As John Samuels followed, the young blonde man caught his eye again. This time the dutiful smile he was previously wearing was absent. " _He must be involved in this one way or another?_ " he mused walking away, as Kristoff's glare burned into his back.

####################

Anna entered her bedroom confident that Elsa and Rapunzel were touching up their makeup and would be occupied for at least ten more minutes. She left them both in Elsa's room as she signalled her handmaiden to follow.

"I'm going to put on some accessories and I'll join both of you downstairs in the receiving room, okay?" she hurried out, with Isolde in tow.

"Don't be late Anna, we're already behind schedule because ... _oh just don't be late_!" Elsa's voice was cut off as Anna closed the door.

She giggled at what her sister just said. Elsa's little _show_ , certainly was entertaining! And completely unexpected! Of course, it was herself who instigated it by her overpowering curiosity of her sister's _underwear_ , and her desire to see it. She really didn't expect her to show anything, at least not in front of Rapunzel and their handmaidens! As fun as that was, she knew that she and Elsa must be more careful. Why had they _both_ thrown caution into the wind, especially with everything happening at once?

Even now, Anna was preparing an 'event' she began concocting since the first time she saw her sister wear her ice dress in the _Ice Palace_ on the North Mountain. The gown was simply beautiful! And the way it fit on Elsa was something she was constantly dreaming about on a regular basis.

No _naturally_ made article of clothing she or her sister ever wore was as stunning, provocative and sexy as that dress which hugged and displayed every curve Elsa had! So **of course** Elsa had to wear it almost everyday in front of Anna just to torture her with her awesome body!

"Listen Isolde, I'm pretty sure the first thing Elsa is going to do is come into my room looking for me. So go down to your room and wait for me there, _okay_? I'll get my dress and you can help me put it on, _okay_?" Isolde knew Anna was anxious when she kept repeating her interrogatives.

Her handmaiden nodded her head, comfortably aware that her _charge_ always acted like this when she was nervous... or scared. "Yes, your Highness."

As she closed the door and left Anna in her room, she could vaguely hear the tinkling and clinking noises of the creation Anna personally commissioned for herself weeks ago when the Queen began her Grand Plan, as everyone now called it. She and Sigrid, along with Kai and Gerda though had a much more complete picture than almost anyone else. They had all gathered shortly after the letter from King Charles was received almost a month ago.

"The Queen and the Princess are **lovers**." Isolde said simply to the other three servants gathered at the private dining room reserved for the personal staff of the Royal Family. At this time that staff consisted of both handmaidens, Isolde and Sigrid, and the Master and Mistress of the House of Arendelle, Kai and Gerda.

Gerda was the first to talk. "That's unholy! They're sisters! We can't..."

"Have a **care** , Gerda! Both you and I were **present** when they were born! They are still the rulers of this **house** and **country**!" Kai replied back. "Isolde, how come you to know this?"

"Well my lord, I didn't actually witness anything, but I did see Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna in the Queens room after you informed Her Majesty about the dispatch and asked if she saw her sister due to Master Kristoff's inquiry. I drew their bath and procured a dress from Anna's room as the Queen demanded." Isolde responded.

"That's _not_ enough, and even if it was, they are our sovereigns!" he thundered.

Sigrid cautiously added, "Master Kai, I would never do anything that would besmirch or slander the Queen or the Princess, but I must back up what Isolde said. As you know, I always clean and service her Majesties's room, just as Isolde does for Her Highness, Princess Anna's bedchamber."

"Go on, young Sigrid." Kai allowed.

"Naturally, two persons sharing the same bed would require more cleaning than if it was just her Majesty. And Queen Elsa has always been _fastidious_. But now the bedsheets are soiled and unkempt beyond what sleeping alone would indicate." Sigrid felt that she was betraying her _charge_. "If the Queen were engaging her sister in the _acts of love_ nightly, it would not be my place to judge, _EVER_! I just say what I know to support the words of Isolde that are true." she gripped the other woman's hand.

"I suspected as much, but I will support them regardless! As I served their father and mother, I will serve them as well. Even if what they do is hidden and beneath the eyes of The Lord. They have both suffered much, and though I disagreed how the previous monarchs handled their children, their _**romance**_ involves only themselves. Though I truly do not know how they plan to continue in the future?" Kai said shaking his head sadly.

Both handmaidens nodded at Kai's evaluation, though Gerda appeared to hesitate. "Elsa's plan has bought them _time_ , and perhaps an answer to the immediate problems at hand. Though I fear they will need our help to continue forward in the years to come. I am prepared to aid them nonetheless. If anyone here cannot do the same, I will accept your termination of service and inform her Majesty that new staff will be required. You will leave honourably if you can maintain your silence as befits your allegiance to the crown! **What say you?** " he asked them all.

Sigrid and Isolde both shared a moments look and nodded, hands still held together. "We both will follow our ladies to whatever fate awaits us."

"Gerda, I know this weighs heavily on your conscience. Do you wish to remain?" Kai slowly looked at the Mistress of the House.

"Yes, though it may consume my soul, I will not abandon them now." the old mistress replied.

" **So be it** , and may fortune favour the foolish!"

It was only a few minutes after Isolde reached her room in the servants wing did Anna quietly knock on her door. "Isolde, are you there?" Anna whispered from the other side.

"Yes, Princess Anna." she let her wayward charge into her modest quarters. Isolde quickly assisted Anna with the packages she was carrying and proceeded to dress her Princess in her new dress.

Her handmaiden was amazed at the colour and texture of the material that comprised the ice dress that Anna had made for herself. While Elsa's dress reflected tinges of ice- blue amid the crystalline _white ice_. Anna's dress reflected hints of forest-green, though the underlying satin and silk material was created to resemble white ice. The shining brilliance was achieved only through the use of thousands of crystals and beads that were painstakingly hand sewn. The whole ensemble was also coated with diamond dust that was embedded into the very fabric of the dress. It had taken the Royal Seamstress and her crew over three weeks to create it, but the end results were almost a match for the natural wonder that Elsa created for herself on a daily basis.

The one main difference of course was that Anna's dress was not cold, nor would it melt.

"You truly rival the Queen!" Isolde gushed once Anna was fully clothed. "I mean, I think you are... just as lovely... I mean beautiful, as beautiful, beautiful-er ...!" she stumbled.

"Thank you,... Isolde." Anna placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "For ...everything!"

"I will follow you wherever you go... _Anna_." she smiled back.

####################

"Look Viktor, I can't wait until tomorrow, we need to go now and see the Princess!" John Samuels argued with his " _father_ ". "I mean Queen Elsa _and_ the Princess!"

"You fool, we just arrived! Flynn has barely had time to go over our plan, let alone discuss it with the Queen. She won't have any idea who you are supposed to be or what your role is in the scheme of things!" Viktor roared at his subordinate. "Also, we need time before we can actually discuss the _changes_ I made to the agreement we originally had with him _and_ his Queen!"

"Isn't the territory in _New Guinea_ , enough for you Viktor? How much land and property must you own or control before it's too much, _old man_?" John Samuels responded incredulously.

" **Be careful boy**! You may have had an education at that military school you went to in Virginia, but I'm the one who paved your future after your tour of duty! Or did you think that you would get by on a pension after the Navy was finished with you?"

####################

He sat at the desk in his room and was writing in his _journal_ much more quickly than he was used to. The quill in his hand kept shaking and the words on paper were smeared more often than he was accustomed to. Still, Senator Tallmadge felt it was necessary to put down onto paper what was at this time very important to him.

" _She is the spitting image of my **Molly**! Even down to the French braid she preferred to wear and would spend hours brushing. I must find an interpreter first before I seek an audience. I want to know if her voice is the same as well. Certainly Queen Elsa speaks English and French and Latin from what I've been told, but I MUST hear what her **voice** sounds like in her own native tongue. All of the guests from today no doubt are vying to attract her attention as a potential mate. Since I have no such desires, I will seek an audience tomorrow after having procured the service of a skilled interpreter, perhaps in town?_ "

A framed picture sat on the desk. It was the first item Nathaniel Tallmadge removed from his luggage. The image was a little unfocused and was unable to convey the richness of the subject due to being rendered in shades of grey and black, but the resemblance was uncanny. If the western style dress were exchanged for a garment that glittered like ice, it would have been the exact image of the monarch whose castle he was currently residing in.

####################

This is possibly the first time in her life that she was not overshadowed by her sister. Never has there been a time where she alone was at the centre of attention with so many eyes upon her.

" _Well, there was one other time. But I was frozen solid, so that didn't really count, does it?" Anna thought to herself._

With her hands still holding the front of her gown, Anna swished it a little as she posed in front of all the guests. The material of her ice dress sounded almost the same as her sisters. The light caught off the material and sparkled with a white glow, suffused with a touch of green. Anna's _trademark_ colour. So exceptional was its construction that she herself felt that the gown was truly made of ice, and she could feel a subtle coolness from it. Her crystal slippers and shimmering cloak merely added to the illusion.

The applause was now starting to register in her ears. So taken with her own entrance, she failed to hear the growing noise of clapping and cheering at her introduction. It was hard to see into the crowd since most of the light was reflecting off her gown and she needed to squint to see.

She curtsied once more and proceeded to look for Elsa, unsure where she was in the vast sea of guests.

Starting forward, she hesitated. " _Maybe I should back away instead, or perhaps wait until Elsa or Punzel finds me?_ " she was deciding, the smile on her face slowly fading.

Still unsure, Anna slowly backed away. But her new high heels were unfamiliar. The left heel caught on the hem of her dress, and then gravity did the rest.

"Ohh, oops!" she squealed, her arms flailing beside her as she tripped over backwards, and fell right into the arms of .. " ** _HANS_**?"

####################

Rapunzel and Elsa both gasped at the glorious sight on the podium. Had her hair been platinum blonde, she would have been mistaken for the Queen herself. Except Anna always preferred her two ponytails instead of Elsa's one, and both were wrapped into a bun.

"Is that _real_ , Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"It _can't_ be real, I never made her one! Nor do I keep them lying around either. I don't know where she got it from?" Elsa answered back stunned.

Still, it looked absolutely gorgeous on Anna. Only now did she appreciate the effect that her own attire would have on other people. Or on _herself_ , as she stumbled up the steps leading to the throne dias, her eyes still fixed on the dress and the body underneath it.

Her sister still had no clue where she or Rapunzel were as she kept scanning the crowds looking for them. She started forward, stopped, then paced backwards. Elsa could see that Anna was unaccustomed to the heels she was wearing since she was wobbling. Then what she feared most was going to happen... **did**! Her heel caught on the hem of her dress, and Anna keeled over backwards.

" _Anna_!" she yelled, scrambling up the stairs, far too late to catch her sister.

She didn't have to. A tall, familiar looking man in a dark blue naval uniform did that for her!

He didn't say a word but caught her full weight with ease as he held her for a few seconds, smiling all the time as if he were meant to catch her. Then, he propped her back up, always smiling. Finally he said, "I've got you your highness! We wouldn't want you to tear your beautiful dress now."

" ** _HANS_**?" Anna almost screamed.

But _NO_ , he only vaguely resembled that traitor. His dark brown hair sported similar sideburns and was perhaps a little longer in the back. Also his voice sounded nothing like a Southern Isle accent. Though it was _southern_ nonetheless.

"Oh, my apologies, and thanks!" Anna exhaled the breath she was holding. Her heart almost popped out when she mistook her saviour as he caught her. Looking closer she realized that he looked only a little bit like Hans, though his face too was very handsome. Also his uniform was dark blue, not white like Han's. She could make out the letters "U" and "S" in gold, encircled as a pin on his lapels.

Elsa then realized that the naval officer was speaking _English_. This was nothing new since she, and sometimes Anna, spoke it to some of the visiting guests. Though French was by far the more popular tongue around. Latin also did pop up occasionally, but it was this new dialect of English that was intriguing.

 _"He must be an **American**_?" Elsa quickly deduced, not quite fully understanding all the words the man said to Anna. " _Now is he one of Flynn's acquaintances or a legitimate ambassador_?"

"Anna!" Elsa reached the pair who were still clutching each other. She held out her arms and Anna quickly ran into them. "Are you alright... _Anna_?" She would have to focus and not use her usual term of endearment with Anna tonight.

"I'm alright, Elsa! This wonderful man caught me." She and Elsa standing together were quite a sight as both stood out like shiny and gleaming angels in a sea of formality.

Given the verbal entrance that Anna just gave him, John Samuels cleared his throat and was preparing to introduce himself when an older, well dressed man quickly interposed himself between the royal sister's and his "son".

Viktor was about to speak when the two guards, who always remained within reach of the Queen, physically stopped his abrupt approach.

"I'm sorry!" Viktor quickly stopped and raised his hands, palms out, showing the guards his capitulation. "I mean no harm to the Queen or Princess, I just wanted to introduce myself and this young officer."

Elsa nodded for the guards to withdraw and allowed the man to approach, while still clutching her sister.

"Good Eve my Queen, I am Viktor Carlyle. A humble servant from abroad. My son and I thank you for your gracious invitation that was sent through the good services of the _Prince of Corona_." He hoped that the salutation conveyed enough information given that his first-mate was foolhardy enough to attend the first-day introductions before Flynn was able to arrange a confidential meeting with the Queen.

_"What made him make this rash choice, which easily could have brought apart this whole scheme? Viktor had to hide his anger. "I sense he's smitten with the wench, and not the right one either!"_

"Also, may I introduce my son and First Mate Lieutenant John Samuels Carlyle." Viktor presented the young man to the Queen.

John Samuels bowed and then took the hand Elsa offered and gently kissed it.

His uniform was immaculate. The double silver bars of his officer rank on his epaulets as well as the two solid gold stripes on the cuff of his dark blue dress uniform contrasted smartly with the blue-white dress Elsa was wearing.

"Welcome to Arendelle, John Samuels Carlyle! My sister and I have never hosted anyone from _America_ before. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty!" his reply had enough southern drawl that Elsa actually had to frown slightly as if not quite catching all his words.

John Samuels noticed her confused look and quickly switched the inflection in his voice to a yankee pitch and re-iterated himself.

He added, "Forgive me Majesty, sometimes I forget myself in the presence of such beauty. Being away from duty has caused my speech to revert back to childhood patterns."

"None is necessary, Mister Carlyle." Elsa was impressed how smoothly his voice changed to the more recognizable northern accent.

"Also, please call me _John Samuels or John_ , your Majesty."

"Only if you call me Elsa as well John Samuels?" Under her breath she whispered to herself, " _Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!_ "

Anna raised her eyebrow at what her sister said, but remained silent.

"Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg." He replied back. "What is the word I'm looking for... **beautiful-ler**?"

Elsa blinked and blushed at being overheard. "You speak my language?". Anna looked stunned as well!

"It is the _least_ I could do; since you spoke mine _first,_ " John Samuels answered back.

Taking his hand and pulling him away so the nearby guests could see, Elsa guided him towards the centre table where Rapunzel, Flynn and the others waited. John Samuels held out his arm and she took it as they slowly walked to her family while all the guests cast glances at the Queen and the young man in the foreign naval uniform.

##########################

Preview of Chapter 15

** DINNER AND A MOVIE **

"It does look beautiful, may I?" Elsa asked as Anna was adjusting herself, unaccustomed to the design of the dress. Elsa indulged herself somewhat and admired the stitching and material of her sister's new creation. She ran her hand up the back and down the side of Anna's lap. The material making an almost _magical_ sound in her hand. "This feels so much like my dress Anna. It is wonderful! And you look absolutely stunning!"

Anna, for her part allowed Elsa the honour of examining the dress she herself had admired on her sister. This of course was her creation. "You really like it Elsa? I'm so glad." She then pulled Elsa's head aside and whispered, " _You never did show me your bra! So I never had a chance to make any undergarments!_ " she teased.

" _You mean your not wearing_...?" Elsa sputtered. Her cheeks immediately reddening.

".. _.anything underneath_!" Anna completed her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> 1) Norwegian: "Vel, dette kommer til å bli hardt. Han er nydelig!" means in English: "Well, this is going to be hard. He's gorgeous!"
> 
> 2) Norwegian: "Det vil bli vanskeligere for meg, jeg forsikrer deg." means in English: "It will be harder for me, I assure you."
> 
> 3) Harvard Law School (also known as Harvard Law or HLS) is one of the professional graduate schools of Harvard University. Located in Cambridge, Massachusetts, it is the oldest continually-operating law school in the United States and is home to the largest academic law library in the world. Established in 1817.
> 
> 4) This error was actually caught by a friend. I completely overlooked that the uniform I wore and what a Navy officer wore in 1840 are completely different. I just assumed it was the same or close enough. Today, dress-blue uniforms are actually black. But in 1840, USN dress-blue uniforms actually were blue. My bad, and thanks Jake! I had to change the description in a few different spots!


	15. Dinner and a Movie

**DINNER AND A MOVIE**

Dinner was to be an informal affair, but it seemed that all the guests, at least the male guests, were out to impress the _lady_ of the house.

The feast presented at the head table was nothing short of extravagant since Elsa too was trying to impress the visiting nobles. She wanted to show to her visitors that Arendelle was a modern and civilized realm and did not need any special aid or attention. That of course was just _wishful thinking_ on her part. True, outwardly her country and her people lived in a nation that was stable and prosperous. And she, as the new Queen Regent, did not rate any special considerations or perhaps notions of fear.

It was her **powers** that made her different from all the other queens and kings. She certainly didn't look or act special. That too of course was _also_ wishful thinking. Anyone looking at her saw a breath-taking, young Queen adorned with a regal gown made entirely of spun ice and frost. If she could make a simple _frock_ seem unworldly, _imagine_ what she could do when she wasn't playing _seamstress_?

No, this one was _special_. And it seemed everyone tonight wanted to see and be seen by that stunning Queen in the blue-white ice dress.

Tonight however, she wasn't the only royal female laying claim to an ice dress...

"May I present Lieutenant John Samuels Carlyle and Viktor Carlyle." Elsa said when they approached the head table. "From the _United States of America._ "

Flynn and Kristoff both stood while Rapunzel held out her hand for both dignitaries.

"I didn't think you were going to present yourselves until tomorrow or later on?" Flynn directed his question to Viktor. His face held a questioning look. We still haven't gotten together to discuss _old times_?

"It would seem that my son had other intentions in mind, my boy. Forgive me, _Prince Eugene!_ " Viktor replied also looking warily at Flynn.

Elsa was being helped by a servant into her chair and made certain that John Samuels was to take the chair to her left. She took her sister's hand and guided her to the chair on her right.

Once seated however, it was Anna that immediately garnered attention by those around her.

"I just _love_ your dress, honey!" Rapunzel gazed memorized. "Is it real?"

"I thought only Queen Elsa could wear ice clothes Anna? Aren't you freezing in that?" Kristoff asked in awe, his eyes taking in the spectacular sight.

"Not if she was drinking wine like Rapunzel was last night!" Flynn smirked. Rapunzel elbowed her husband at the comment.

"Does only the Queen wear clothes that impressive then? Princess Anna looks as amazing as the Queen!" John Samuels added, his eyes never leaving the Princess.

"Then you might want to pay more attention to the Queen, lad!" Viktor said from across the table.

Anna looked pleased, "Here, touch!" she told her cousin who immediately began to rise to make her way to the other side of the round table, only to be pulled back down by her husband. "Perhaps after dinner dear." he said quietly, his eyes focused more at Viktor.

"Oh, pooh!" Rapunzel deflated slightly.

"It does look beautiful, may I?" Elsa asked as Anna was adjusting herself, unaccustomed to the design of the dress. Elsa indulged herself somewhat and admired the stitching and material of her sister's new creation. She ran her hand up her back and down the side to Anna's lap. The material making an almost _magical_ sound in her hand. "This feels so much like my dress Anna. It is wonderful! And you look absolutely stunning!"

Anna, for her part allowed Elsa the honour of examining the dress she herself had admired on her sister. This of course was her creation. "You really like it Elsa? I'm so glad." She then pulled Elsa's head aside, wrapping an arm around her sister's neck and whispered, " _You never did show me your bra! So I never had a chance to make **any** undergarments!"_ she teased.

" _You mean you're not wearing...?_ " Elsa sputtered. Her cheeks immediately reddening.

" _...anything underneath!_ " Anna seductively completed her sentence.

######################

As was the custom, the Harbour Master made sure that all the ships either berthed at the piers or anchored in the protected harbour of Arendelle were registered in his logs.

"That's the final count then?" he asked his subordinate.

"Yes sir, twenty-two vessels. The men at the southern tower report no more incoming ships, at least any with running lights visible from their positions." he replied.

The Master was about to finish the entry for the evening watch when he glanced out to the harbour and regarded the silhouettes of the nearby ships anchored there. Only the most observant of naval officers would have detected the subtle difference, especially over the dark gloomy expanse of water, black as pitch.

"There seems to be a vessel missing from the centre right group, seaman. Can you see the gap?" he asked the junior officer.

"I think so, let me check the logs. The Danish ship **RDN _Sejeren_** , I believe sir?" he answered.

"Nay, Sejeren is anchored off towards the other side of the harbour in the centre left group. Also she's a much larger ship-of-the-line. That gap held a smaller ship." the Harbour Master pointed now for the subordinate to see.

"Yes sir." gulped the junior officer. "Well that large ship up front is the American vessel, _Constitution_. It must be the other American ship that is missing, _Eagle_."

#####################

She placed her hand on Elsa's thigh and ran her hand up, feeling the material of real ice on flesh.

"Anna, stop it!" Elsa whispered. "What's gotten into you? Everybody is looking!"

Actually, in truth, much like Johan did days earlier to Elsa, Anna's hand movements were hidden by the dinner table. She found it ironic that she _incapacitated_ him for doing the very thing she was now doing herself to the same woman, her sister.

Dinner had gone off without too much distraction. At least Elsa thought so. Having learned that her sister Anna was not wearing any panties or a bra in public was causing her to fidget. She would occasionally steal glances at her or "accidentally" brush her hand with Anna's on the table top when reaching for the salt shaker, or her glass of water, or whatever...

For her part, Anna mostly looked askance, avoiding Elsa's stares. Inwardly she smiled at the effect she was probably having on those around her, but _especially_ her sister.

She loosened the top of her dress so Elsa could take peeks at her naked breasts. She also occasionally opened her legs to reveal her thighs in the slit at the front when she thought Elsa was looking in her direction.

"So your Highness, I understand that you defeated that assassin, Prince Hans, as he tried to murder the Queen?" John Samuels asked her with Elsa fidgeting between them.

She enjoyed talking to the American officer since she was able to watch her sister as she made polite conversation with him. It seemed that he spent most of the evening talking to her as opposed to her sister, though she actually didn't care too much at what he was saying, only to what she was _doing_ with Elsa's leg.

" _I just have to touch those sinful knickers of hers!_ " Anna was thinking as she carried on talking to John Samuels, not really caring what he was saying to her or what she was saying to him.

"Anna, don't you think that his country offers a lot of ... opp..opportunities... for...for people to make a be... bet...better life ...for ...themselves?" Elsa finally finished her sentence as Anna fingers succeeded in pulling aside her panties and pushing through the entrance of her lips. She couldn't find a way of removing herself without the people present at the table from noticing.

" _Why is she doing this now_?" Elsa bit her lip as Anna was slowly rubbing her clitoris under the table. She kept her powers in check, but doing so caused her to focus all her attention on herself almost to the exclusion of everything else. This literally gave Anna the ability to do anything she wanted. And what she wanted was to drive Elsa completely mad with desire.

If it was _any_ other man seated on the Queen's left, Anna would not have been able to do what she was doing without him noticing what was happening to Elsa. John Samuels however was focused _entirely_ on herself and didn't seem to notice the Queens's discomfiture. With John Samuels inexplicable desire to engage her solely in conversation, Anna found that talking to him gave her ample opportunity to observe Elsa reach her climax. Queen Elsa of Arendelle closed her eyes, and let her sister take her over the edge in the middle of the dining room with over one hundred guests eating their dinner!

Elsa shivered quietly and her knotted eyebrows relaxed at which Anna determined that her sister achieved her orgasm in a most _dignified_ way. The movement was enough that John Samuels _finally_ noticed her after spending so long gazing into Anna's eyes.

"Your Majesty, are you alright? You're shivering, are you **cold**?" he asked. At which Anna burst out laughing!

#####################

"I can't see a bloody thing!" the Captain peered through the telescope in his hands. The moonless night reflected nothing on the black sea that was as smooth as silk. The faint light of Arendelle cast a feeble glow that was barely discernible in the distance.

"I think I can make out a small sail, though with next to no wind, she may be using oars to move." his first mate responded. "It might be the _Eagle_?"

"We can't afford to be seen by any of Arendelle's allies or would-be friends. Can you take her out if we have to?" the ship's _Master and Commande_ r asked.

"Absolutely, though they will hear our volleys in Arendelle and may come out to investigate."

"It would be of no consequence if they did, we would be long gone. I've been told that both the Csar in Russia and the Kingdoms of Italy would pay any price to secure the services of this _Snow Queen_. Viktor has even mentioned that the Diocese in France have claimed she is a _witch_ and wish to have her stricken down as an abomination to Christianity." the Captain said. "It is **most** fortunate that the _Duke_ was able to secure our allies an invitation considering that they no longer trade with Arendelle."

"Only because the invitation went to his cousin, the _Prince of Denmark_. And since we are part of that Union, by extension **we** and Denmark act in concert. Still, do you trust this Viktor, he's an _American_!" the first officer asked.

"By _association_ only, he hails from the steppes of Russia and has contacts with them and other interested parties. You don't really think he's from _Scotland_ or his birth name is **Carlyle** , do you?" the Captain was amused at his first officers naivitee.

"Perhaps not, still with so many visitors coming to this isolated realm, it worries me that the Americans are involved. Only last month, very few heads of the royal families would bother to have dealt with such a small nation. Or that Arendelle would even be noticed as influencing matters in Europe or beyond? Now, things are different!" his junior officer replied.

"That is _exactly_ the reason we have our orders. Our sovereign has decreed that this **Snow Queen** presents an unstable element in the balance of power. Arendelle can and will pose a threat to us and our allies if Queen Elsa is not subdued. We will entertain the offers Viktor will present to our liege by the dispatch _Eagle_ carries, until then Europe will hold it's breath while the Queen entertains her suitors." the Captain decreed.

#####################

Unusual for him to be up at so early an hour, unless it was running away from a jealous husband in a previous life, Flynn knocked on the door that his old mentor was in.

"Viktor, it's me, Flynn, open up cause we need to talk!" He pounded on the door.

Nothing.

"Open up Viktor! I didn't expect to see you yesterday, so you better open up now!" he tried again, knocking louder.

The door opened, but it was John Samuels who answered. "Morning Flynn, if it's Viktor you want to see, he left this morning and went to town."

" _Okay_ , I take it that he does want to see me sometime soon so we can go over the details?" he asked sarcastically, and not without frustration.

Oblivious of Flynn's comment, John Samuels looked up and down the hallway, "Look, you better come inside. Don't worry, I just want to talk!"

Sensing he might shed some new light, Flynn's eyebrow raised a notch while his mouth mimicked his trademark expression. Judging from John Samuels lack of comprehension, he took it that no double-dealing would occur and walked into the room.

#####################

It was early morning that Nathaniel Tallmadge ventured into town and eventually found someone to hire at the post office, **_Posten Norge_**. It seemed that everyone was happy that Queen Elsa was looking to marry and moods were high. The assistant clerk happily volunteered his services once Senator Tallmadge established his credentials. Though it was difficult for the clerk to understand that he only wished to pay his courtesies and not propose to the Queen during their awkward conversation initially in French. Once he cursed to himself in English, the clerk immediately replied in kind, since England has a very elaborate mail packet route.

"I don't wish to have you perform your service _gratis_ , I will pay you for your time." Senator Tallmadge finally said exasperated.

"No _Monsieur_ Tallamadge, it is my pleasure to assist you. I will confess that this will be my opportunity to personally meet the Queen." the clerk responded, switching back to his initial salutation.

He nodded, "Very well, can you be there at three in the afternoon? It is the hour I was allotted by Her Majesties services."

"I will be at the main gates by half past two, Monsieur."

#####################

She woke up this morning without her usual kiss. The last time that happened, she had slept in longer than normal and Elsa was already long gone. This morning was not a repeat case. Elsa was still in their bed, but still asleep. And as was typical of her true love, she didn't make noise.

" _Well, this is new?_ " though upon looking at the grandfather clock in her room, it was only half past six in the morning.

Today Elsa would be busy meeting the suitors face-to-face. She asked her earlier if she could be present for some of the dignitaries she would hold an audience. Probably for the likes of nobles like that icky _Count Deldares_. She could picture the type: old, ugly and _disgusting_ as he would probably be licking his lips at Elsa like she was some gourmet dish. He would also probably be lusting after her powers as well. No doubt anyone else probably thought that if they could control Elsa's power, they would be a force that would be nigh unstoppable.

And that would probably be true, **if** Elsa allowed it **and** her future husband was a _megalomaniac_. Whatever neurosis she herself had, and she was sure they were legion, Elsa would never have to worry about her.

Elsa rolled onto her back and Anna wistfully admired her future _wife_. She was perfect, as Anna watched her sister and hummed to herself. Anna was lying on her stomach with her legs in the air. The covers slipping off her body as she adjusted her position to better watch her older sister.

She eyed her sister's closed eyes and the fair long lashes, her short button nose and full lips. Her eyes travelled to her smooth neck and down her chest to the cleavage hidden underneath the silken bed sheets.

With her left hand, she slowly tugged the sheets down to Elsa's pubic bone so that they just covered her mound of Venus.

" _This shouldn't wake her up? The cold never bothered her anyways._ " Anna grinned, recalling the beautiful song Elsa sang to her on the first night they made love.

Elsa's breasts were slowly rising and falling with her breathing. The smooth skin on the curves of her breasts were the same colour as the rest of her body. The light pink colour of her nipples contrasting with the white skin.

Using her left hand again, Anna laid it on Elsa's flat stomach and softly pressed down. Moving up, her fingers touched the soft globe of Elsa's right breast and circled her nipple, watching it respond to her touch. Elsa breathed in deeper at the tactile feeling and she stretched a little. Anna used her whole hand and softly grasped Elsa's whole right breast as she brought her face to Elsa's other breast and gently tasted the now erect nipple with the tip of her tongue. Finally she used her mouth and gently began sucking on the pink protrusion that glinted wetly in the morning light of the open windows.

She could hear her sister, through closed eyes, making content noises as she began to stretch as she woke. Her mouth still softly suckling her sister, she let go of Elsa's breast and slowly moved her hand down her stomach and beneath the sheet that covered Elsa's pelvis.

"Mmm, Good Morning my love!" Elsa sucked her breath as Anna found her centre and softly rubbed up and down her folds.

Anna opened her her eyes halfway and smiled, not relinquishing the tender morsel in her mouth. Elsa smiled and spread her legs more to give her sister more access to her centre. She closed her eyes and let Anna take her to a blissful place as the pleasure from her sister's fingers sent shivers to her brain. She strectched her arms above her head and began slowly moaning. While still on her stomach, her eyes closed and mouth occupied with Elsa's nipple, Anna reached for her own pussy with her other hand and pressed through the entrance. She gently nipped Elsa when she entered herself which caused Elsa to quietly yelp, eliciting a smile from Anna.

So taken with what they were doing to each other, neither Anna nor Elsa heard the soft knocking on the door. "Your Majesty? Your Highness? Are you awake? It's almost seven, would you like me to prepare a bath?" Isolde asked from the other side.

Both young women were just reaching their orgasms. Their moans becoming louder and more desperate when Isolde slowly opened the door after not receiving a response.

"Oh, forgive me your Graces, forgive me!" she exclaimed upon seeing both women in the throes of passion. She quickly closed the door.

Both Elsa and Anna became aware of Isolde when they heard her apologies, but were so close to climax that they ignored her, their moans and gasps continuing for a little longer. Finally, after their bodies shaking subsided, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other with wide open eyes and then at the closed door.

"Isolde, are you still there? Isolde?" Anna asked.

"Yes, your Highness! Shall I go away?" her handmaiden asked.

Elsa looked at Anna and shrugged. "No Isolde, you can come in now." Anna commanded.

Both girls held up the sheets to cover their breasts but Anna's buttocks were still exposed as Isolde cautiously walked in and closed the door.

"Isolde, don't be afraid." Elsa quietly said. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I must ask that you remain discreet about..."

" **I'm sorry, your Majesty!** " Isolde went down on her knees. "I will never mention what I saw to anyone! Nor is it my place to ... **NEVER!** " she cried in anguish. "I will leave if you so command me to..." she was sobbing now.

Fully naked, Anna immediately got out of the bed and wrapped her arms around her own handmaiden and consoled her as she cried. "Please don't cry, Isolde. We both love you and would never banish you from our house!" Anna cooed to the young woman. "You've been here almost your whole life, don't cry!" she was drying her tears with her fingers.

Elsa was also distressed about the servant and donned a robe as she went to both women huddled on the floor.

After a few minutes, they all got up. Anna went to the bathroom still naked, taking Isolde with her. "Please prepare a bath for... _both_ Elsa and myself. Thank You Isolde."

She hugged her handmaiden and went happily back to the bed. Her _true love_ smiling at her nude form as she came.

#######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **RDN Sejeren** , Danish third-rate ship of the line of the Royal Danish Navy. Launched 1795 in Copenhagen, she carried 64 canon. She was eventually captured by the British and renamed HMS Syerene.

2) **Posten Norge** or Norway Post is the name of the Norwegian postal service. Posten was founded in 1647 as Postvesenet ("postal system") by Henrik Morian. It was established as a private company, and the Dano-Norwegian King Christian IV gave his blessing to the founding of the company. Postvesenet was privately run until 1719, when the Dano-Norwegian state took over. From that point on, national postal service was a state monopoly. Local city postal services remained private, but in 1888 a new postal law was introduced which expanded the monopoly to the entire country.

3) **meg·a·lo·ma·ni·ac** \- a person afflicted with megalomania which is a mental illness characterized by delusions of grandeur, power,wealth, etc.

4) I hope I haven't lost you here. Things are going to go faster, but the notes in the previous chapters should help if you missed something (Hint: Chapter 8)

####################

Preview of Chapter 16

** WAIT, WHAT? **

"I cannot offer you what I do not possess Mister Carlyle, but surely there is something else that would interest you?" Elsa tried logic when her anger didn't succeed. "What can Arendelle offer you? What can **I** offer you?"

Victor thought hard for a few seconds before replying, "I've heard from _reliable sources_ that you have created creatures of great size and strength. Creatures given _life_ and the ability to act of their _own will_! In addition to the deeds of property, I would like to have you make for my own use... one thousand of such creatures." he said unexpectedly.

" **What!?** How have you heard of such things? What would you do with them?" Elsa gasped.


	16. Wait, What!

**WAIT, WHAT?**

" _She actually listened to me?! That's a **first**!_ " Anna was dismayed when Elsa emerged from behind the dressing curtain wearing a splendid formal gown complete with Royal regalia such as her crown and cape. Very similar in design to her Coronation gown, this one was also green, black and royal purple, but the patterns were slightly different. The _crocus_ symbol was also more prominent since it was Arendelle's National Symbol. Her hair was down this time though. She was going to hold court so her suitors could formally _present_ themselves, so she wanted to present _herself_ in her natural form. Her hairstyle was of course the large single braid she liked to wear. No doubt some of her suitors would be disappointed at not witnessing up close the slinky ice dress Elsa was becoming famous for!

Anna always wondered why Elsa always chose that hairstyle. She tried her own hair like that a few times but found the style to be bulky and heavy. She _much_ preferred her two slender and _lighter_ braids. She also recalled that when she once saw Elsa wearing two braids, her sister looked much younger, or perhaps less mature. With image and presentation being paramount for a monarch, it was perhaps _why_ Elsa chose her hairstyle the way it was.

"You look gorgeous! Absolutely yummy!" Anna proclaimed, her hands clasped together by her face.

"What? Not _beautiful-er?_ " Elsa feigned mock surprise, smiling at Anna.

"Even more elegant than the last gown!" Sigrid quietly said as she was making last minute touches in her _charge's_ dress.

"There are over a dozen nobles in the morning session alone I have to pay attention to, so I'll thank you right now, Anna, for staying with me."

"It will be my pleasure, my Queen!" Anna formally curtsied. Her own dress was not quite as extravagant, but flattered her youthful look nonetheless. This time, Anna's dress was a deep blue colour, highlighted with cream and yellow. She wore matching slippers, though of a much more conservative heel. She also wore her _tiara_ this time. She would have much preferred one that looked like Elsa's crown, but being made of magic ice, it would mean her head would freeze in a matter of minutes.

The visiting dignitaries were to formally present themselves as suitors one by one to her as she sat on her throne and thanked them for attending. This _formality_ insured that the royals and nobles attending would keep their honour intact when Elsa finally did choose a suitor. Having been _recognized_ to be worthy yet unchosen would satisfy their ego ensuring goodwill when they departed. At least, that was the normal protocol.

"Will John Samuels be present in the morning session?" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name. "Yes, he will be. He was rather taken with you last night? I don't believe he said more than a few sentences to me, and in passing conversation, no less?"

"Yes, that does seem odd?" Anna answered perplexed.

"It's obvious that he's _fallen_ for you. You are _sooo_ cute after all. I hope he's professional enough to play the part of the _determined suitor_. We are paying his master a great deal for their services." Elsa sighed.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be present when he makes his application? So I won't be a distraction for him?" Anna went to her sister and pulled her by the waist for an embrace. " _You_ are my _heart_ , and I will remain yours and yours alone!" she whispered into Elsa's ear.

Elsa's heart warmed at her sister's sincere proclamation. Still, she debated her sister's presence, "That would be the wise choice, but... _all_ our family, small as it is, will be present. Rapunzel and Flynn. It would look odd if you were not there. No, let's see if he can pull it off!" Elsa decreed. She cautiously looked at Sigrid first, then decided that if both she and Anna could trust Isolde, then they could trust Sigrid too. With that decision made, Elsa lightly brushed her lips to Anna's before regaining Her Queenly composure. That achieved, she walked hand in hand with Princess Anna to the throne room.

#########################

"Just so I understand this, you're saying that Viktor wants _more_ than what Queen Elsa is offering in her letter that we sent you?" Flynn asked incredulously. "If you didn't want this job, then why are you here?"

"It's not that we... **he** doesn't want the land or money, it's that he wants **more**! A lot more." the other man said.

"How _much_ more?" the Prince of Corona asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, Flynn. I suspect he will when he gets back or during lunch. The Queen invited us to her private dining room for lunch last night. I believe it will be there and then that he will make his **full** intentions clear. What I don't understand is why he went to the pier so early this morning?" John Samuels disclosed.

"Are you still than going to _**stay the course** _ and pursue Queen Elsa's hand? That is after all why we hired you?" Flynn demanded.

Slightly annoyed that his honour was being impugned, John Samuels pointed to the medals on his dress tunic. "I was an officer in the _United States Navy,_ this medal is for honour and valour. You can trust I will do my job!" the inflection in his voice travelling farther south of the _Mason-Dixon Line_ as his composure was tested.

Flynn's own hand was going to _his_ tunic as he was about to show off _his_ most prized medal, than thought better of it. "Okay, _Lieutenant John Samuels Carlyle_ , you seem to be an honourable man. I trust you will do your part and successfully woo the hand of the Queen!"

" _This_ from a man who legend say stole the _Princess Crown_ from under the watch of the Royal Guards in _Castle Corona_? You were a thief and scoundrel, Flynn!" the young retired officer replied, his southern drawl even more pronounced now.

Rising to the the bait from John Samuels, Flynn said "I'll have you know how difficult...did you say **_LEGEND_**?" a huge goofy smile appearing on his face.

#########################

 _Lord Baron Tiroff Oveson_ scratched his head at the message that was passed on to him by the Queen's handmaiden, Sigrid. He quickly opened the letter and noticed it indeed did come directly from the Queen.

_Dear Tiroff, it would please me greatly if you were to convene the available ministers for a brief Council Meeting on the morning immediately after the Grand Ball. I would suggest ten o'clock._

_Sincerly, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

As the _Minister of Agriculture_ , he was probably the least appropriate member of Arendelle's Royal Council to supervise this upcoming meeting regarding the Ruling Family. The _Minister of State_ or perhaps the _Minister of Foreign Affair_ s would best be suited.

However, Queen Elsa chose him instead. She must trust him somewhat, though why, he himself couldn't fathom? " _I must have made an impression during the last meeting we had prior to the emergency session which prompted this festival._ " he mused. " _Though I thought she looked rather **bored** as I read off the projections of our crop yields, after the great freeze?"_

#########################

"You cant be serious!" Elsa exclaimed in outrage. "We agreed to one island and all the trade rights attached in perpetuity. But **ALL** of New Guinea? Are you insane?"

She paced back and forth in her private study. The doors were locked and two guards were posted outside. They had just concluded the afternoon meal and adjourned to the Queens's study room to _finalize_ the agreement with Viktor. All the members of her family and friends were in attendance. As were Viktor Carlyle and John Samuels.

"Arendelle doesn't even hold title to that island in the contract. It's only because Corona has overseas colonies in and around New Guinea that we can offer you that land. But not even the _**Hanseatic League**_ claim the right to all of New Guinea." Elsa tried explaining.

"I assure you my Queen that we do not claim to want _all_ of New Guinea, just _most_ of it!" Viktor wanly smiled.

Had this man not been so valuable to her plan, she would have him escorted out of Arendelle all together. Regardless of hailing from a country that she absolutely needed to make her plan succeed. For where else could she find another American to take his place if this _pill were too bitter to swallow_?

John Samuels was distressed but showed no outward emotion when Viktor proposed his revised plan to the Queen as he had done earlier to Flynn in their quarters. Just as Flynn was preparing to leave, Viktor had returned from business in town and informed them both of his modifications. Even he could not believe the audacity that his boss perceived when he decided to modify the offer that Flynn proposed in his letter weeks ago.

_"So I take it that my original offer was insufficient, Viktor? Queen Elsa by the grace of Princess Rapunzel has offered you **Umboi Island** in the Bismarck Sea off New Guinea. **Corona** has established colonies on the main island along with other allied Kingdoms and expect it to flourish. Great Britain and the Netherlands have also made colonies along the coast, so trade will be good. What more do you want? The legal trade there is more than triple what you would expect to earn by arms trade in the Americas!"_

_"I'm sorry my boy, but it's not enough! I would have to abandon my assets in the United States, which are considerable, if I'm to take up this venture in the South Pacific. I would also have to make new contacts and new partners. As you can see, I'm not getting younger! I need more than one island. I **want** more!" Viktor demanded._

His own application to the Queen earlier this morning was indeed worthy of praise. Not once during his formal introduction did he even glance at the lovely Princess Anna seated next to Queen Elsa. His eyes were solely on the Queen and his statement of _intent_ rung with sincerity. Though of _common birth_ , he was introduced with his full military rank and announced by the Royal Herald as a _Comrade-in-Arms of Baron Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince of Corona_. Some of the applicant-suitors who were initially dismissing his claim due to his humble origins were heard quietly gossiping amongst themselves once John Samuels military credentials were tied to the Prince of Corona. A few were even nodding their approval at his charismatic presence and the _**nation**_ he represented. None of this was of course true, but none could be discredited either.

Elsa was neither charmed nor amused at this moment. Frost was forming along the track were she was pacing back and forth. To be held ransom by the greed of one man, especially since so much depended on his _services_ , infuriated her.

"I cannot offer you what I do not possess _Mister_ Carlyle, but surely there is something else that would interest you?" Elsa tried logic when her anger didn't succeed. "What can Arendelle offer you? What can **I** offer you?"

Victor thought hard for a few seconds before replying, "I've heard from _reliable sources_ that you have created creatures of great size and strength. Creatures given _life_ and the ability to act of their _own will_! In addition to the deeds of property in New Guinea, I would like to have you make for my own use... one thousand of such creatures." he said unexpectedly.

" **What**?! How have you heard of such things? What would you do with them?!" Elsa gasped.

There were always a few megalomaniacs in the world. Europe was barely recovering from **Napoleon** , and it would seem that America too had their own special brand.

#####################

Almost all of the suitors lined up for the afternoon audiences were delayed. The Queen had pressing matters and she tapped Lord Ovesen to assist her again. Unlike earlier this morning, she decided to do it in person.

"My Lord, the Queen has asked me to escort you to her private study. She requires your immediate presence." Sigrid once again located the fat, Royal Minister.

"Very well, Sigrid. Lead the way." he responded.

He noticed that Royal Guards were flanking the double doors of the study-room. Upon entering, Lord Ovesen immediately recognized the foreigners as the American guests invited by Prince Eugene and not the Government emissary. Without so much as an introduction, Queen Elsa greeted him.

"Welcome Lord Ovesen. It would seem that pressing Royal matters have surfaced and require my immediate attention. So as not to unduly overburden the audiences slated for tomorrow, I would ask that you apologize for my absence and entertain the applications for this _afternoon_ and accept _acknowledgment_ of their proposals. Also add that I would be most happy if they were to honour me with a dance in the upcoming Grand Ball."

She briefly glanced at Anna when she made her last comment and saw her sister smirk. Anna concluded that a personal dance with each suitor that was postponed this afternoon would soothe their besmirched ego. And she was right!

"Of course, your Majesty!" her Minister replied. "Shall I also accept _on your behalf_ any gifts or letters the suitors present you with? Or should I tell them to wait until they meet you in person?"

"If they have no objections, please accept their gifts, _Tiroff_." Elsa smiled at him. Anna and Rapunzel also grinned sweetly.

"As you wish, my Queen! By your leave." he bowed and exited. His face revealed his usually continence which most would have considered a scowl. But inside, Tiroff Ovesen was grinning ear-to-ear like a six year old schoolboy!

#####################

Kristoff was busy preparing the two carriages that would be converted to sleds for the trip to the _North Mountain_. It was a hurried, emergency trip that Elsa conceived and he acquired help from wherever he could. Both Isolde and Sigrid as well as two stablehands aided him in his endeavour.

The sleds themselves were only lightly outfitted since it was still summer, but even the sun and heat were ineffective and most of the slope proper of the mountain was perpetually covered in snow.

"Here is the rope you asked for, Master Kristoff." Isolde handed him the rope as he prepared to tie the skis to the side of the carriage.

"Isolde, do you see any royalty around, or do I even smell like Prince Flynn?" he rolled his eyes with feigned dignity. "No, I _work_ for a living, it seems I just _hang out_ with the royals. And please, call me Kristoff, just Kristoff."

The young handmaiden giggled and responded, "Truthfully, I thought you looked fetching when you wore that suit yesterday. However it doesn't suit you. You look much more at ease with your clothes right now."

He blushed slightly at the comment but kept his mouth shut and kept working. Isolde was Anna's personal handmaiden, and he didn't want to seem uncouth or uncultured in front of her. Though he was wondering _why_ that was important to him.

For her part, Isolde noticed the blush and smiled sadly thinking that this handsome and noble man deserved better than what in store for him. But she also knew that the love Anna had for Queen Elsa was pure and unbiased. It seemed unfair that he would bear the broken heart, but it was unavoidable.

She didn't realize that she was staring at him until Sigrid gently nudged her with her foot. Isolde looked up and saw Sigrid silently mouthing the words, " _What are you doing? Keep working_!"

Embarrassed now herself, she assisted Kristoff in tying the sleds as her cheeks also became red while Sigrid was silently watching her and smiling.

##########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) The **Hanseatic League** (also known as the Hanse or Hansa; Low German:Hanse, Dudesche Hanse) was a commercial and defensive confederation of merchant guilds and their market towns that dominated trade along the coast of Northern Europe. It stretched from the Baltic to the North Sea and inland during the Late Middle Ages and early modern period. It was dissolved in 1862. Corona is a member of this League. And so is Weselton.

2) **Umboi** (also named Rooke or Siassi) is a volcanic island between the mainland of Papua New Guinea and the island of New Britain. It is separated from New Britain by Dampier Strait and Huon Peninsula, New Guinea Island by Vitiaz Strait.

3) **Crocus** \- The official crest of Arendelle is the crocus, appearing on various items within the kingdom such as banners, capes, flags, uniforms, wallpaper, clothing and jewellery. The colors green and purple, and to a lesser extent yellow, are associated and prominent with the kingdom of Arendelle. Crest designs usually encompass the golden yellow stylized crocus, emblazoned on a background that is purple on the left half and green on the right half. On Elsa's profile banner, the purple left half of the background is darker, and the right half is a darker yellow..

4) The **Mason–Dixon** line (or Mason's and Dixon's line) was surveyed between 1763 and 1767 by Charles Mason and Jeremiah Dixon in the resolution of a border dispute between British colonies in Colonial America. It is still ademarcation line among four U.S. states, forming part of the borders of Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, and West Virginia (originally part of Virginia).

In popular usage, the Mason–Dixon line symbolizes a cultural boundary between the North and the South (Dixie).

5) **Baron Tiroff Ovesen** \- Minister of Agriculture, first introduced in Chapter 3 - Royal Duties. The only noble in Arendelle's Royal Council to have been identified by name and title.

#######################

Preview of Chapter 17

** THE COLD, HARD TRUTH **

Simply put, she was a **PRIZE**. If she could be manipulated and controlled, _no place_ in the world would be safe from her powers. She is, or what could become the ultimate weapon. A scripture from the **Hindu** religion came to her mind, " _I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds!_ "

**Her life changed _forever_ with that realization.**

Her _Grand Plan_ to evade being married to Prince Johan. To marry and live with Anna in peace and happiness. To have children and an heir, all seemed _small and insignificant._

Not that she still _didn't_ want that. Nor did she think that her plan would fail. It _could_ succeed, but it was now a smaller piece in the grander scale of things. She could _**never**_ have a normal, routine life that most Kings and Queens had.

She was _different_. She had _powers_. Powers unlike _anything_ on this planet. _Nobody_ even came close to what she could do!

She was the **Snow Queen**.


	17. The Cold Hard Truth

Preview of Chapter 18 at the end

** THE COLD, HARD TRUTH **

"You're not seriously going to give him _Marshmallow_ or make him an army, are you?" Rapunzel asked in disbelief.

Elsa was deep in thought, "Of course not, that would be **insane**! Imagine what he would do with them. Imagine what would happen to Arendelle, to **NORWAY** , if he commanded an army made by **me**?! Could you imagine what the leaders of the world would **do to us?** "

The gravity of the situation was slowly getting out of control, but only **now** , faced with the desires of one man, did Elsa realize what **she** meant to _others_?

Simply put, she was a **PRIZE**. If she could be manipulated and controlled, no place in the world would be safe from her powers. She is, or what could become the ultimate weapon. A scripture from the **Hindu** religion came to her mind, " _I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds!_ "

**Her life changed _forever_ with that realization.**

Her _Grand Plan_ to evade being married to Prince Johan. To marry and live with Anna in peace and happiness. To have children and an heir, all seemed small and _insignificant_.

Not that she still didn't want that. Nor did she think that her plan would fail. It could succeed, but it was now a smaller piece in the grander scale of things. She could never have a normal, routine life that most Kings and Queens had.

She was _different_. She had _powers_. Powers unlike _anything_ on this planet. _Nobody_ even came close to what she could do!

She was the **Snow Queen**.

It began to get colder and occasional flakes of snow began falling in her room. Anna was hugging her sister at what she had just said, as Rapunzel looked on with a worried mask for her cousin. Both sisters moved to the bed and sat down while Rapunzel went to the nearby table and brought over a chair to sit next to them.

"If we don't plan on making an Army for Viktor, _why_ are we showing him Marshmallow in your Ice Castle?" Anna softly said as her face was buried in Elsa's neck.

"Two reasons Anna. First, to show him what Marshmallow is as a snow creature. How being made of snow and ice would not allow him to operate in any climate above the freezing temperature." Elsa said.

"And secondly, if he had any idea or notion that we would NOT be giving him Marshmallow or an army of snow creatures, he would probably denounce our plan and leave. That _cannot_ happen either. So for now, we have to pretend to go along." Elsa finally finished.

"There is a _third_ option." Rapunzel added. She was sitting on a chair that was perched backwards. Her arms and chin were resting on the back of the chair and her legs straddled the seat. "We could have Viktor Carlyle... _eliminated_?"

Elsa's pupils grew wide and her eyes displayed shock. Truthfully, she _had_ considered that option, but was too afraid to voice it out loud and frighten Anna. It amounted to _murder_ , plain and simple. Leave it to Rapunzel to say it out loud in the cold, cold light of reality.

"No, Punzel, I've done many things that were ...questionable, but cold blooded killing is not something I want on my soul. I can and _will_ kill to protect my loved ones, but I won't have blood on my hands like that!" Elsa said shakily. Rapunzel slowly nodded her acquiescence.

Anna could sense her sister's grief. She nuzzled her neck while quietly hugging her as they both sat on the bed. Her ear was pressed just above below Elsa's collarbone and she could hear her sister's heart beating.

The world was getting more and more serious. Events were coming fast and more complicated. Barely two months ago she was preparing for the Coronation and what she was going to eat for dessert! Now, the outcome of her family, her town of Arendelle and her whole world were changing! She knew she had to grow up faster and help Elsa as her own true love and as her future mate.

But for now... she raised her head and gazed at her sister's mouth. She could feel Elsa look down slightly at her movement. Anna's lips began to pucker, and she slowly and softly tasted her sister's lips. Elsa responded by gently opening her mouth and brushed her tongue over Anna's pursed lips.

Soon, both of their mouths were quietly and gently pressing together, and Anna heard her sister sigh slightly, as if the pressure that weighed her down was lifted.

Rapunzel smiled as her cousins found the only way they could share each other's grief and provide each other comfort. She slowly got up from her chair and backed out of their room. As she quietly closed the door, she heard them removing each other's clothes.

########################

Senator Tallmadge had waited for the Post Office Clerk at the main gates well before two in the afternoon. He was dressed in his best suit and top hat and had a parcel tucked under his arms. It was a small wooden keg with smoked oysters, a delicacy from New York.

Upon meeting his translator, Nathaniel Tallmadge made his way to the receiving room just outside the throne room and waited with the other suitors. Many of the young European princes, dukes and counts eyed him warily. An old man dressed to the _nines_ appealing for an audience with one of the most beautiful and powerful queens in all of Europe?

" _Surely he must be **mad**?_ "

" _What rules of court does this **American** think he's playing in_?"

" _The Queen would be insulted if he were the best his **country** can offer?_ "

Had his knowledge of languages had been any less, the muted comments and whispers he just heard were the _least_ offensive. He displayed a wane smile whenever one the young strutting peacocks eyed him with disdain.

He was here for _other_ reasons. Still, it would not do to appear weak, so he made sure he squarely met any eyes that lingered on his less than muscular frame.

Most of the nobles were bedecked in military uniforms adorned with ribbons, medals and sashes of all the colours of the rainbow. None were armed since that was forbidden in the presence of the Queen. No doubt some of them wished they had their dirks or rapiers so as to intimidate the _foreigner_ in their midst.

"I apologize if the circumstance you are in makes you uncomfortable, Monsieur? Some of the young rakes in attendance act as _villains_ , especially if you act like another rooster in the hen house." the Arendellian Postal clerk offered.

"It matters not to me." Senator Tallmadge answered calmly. " _I have my own reasons, **Manifest Destiny** be damned!_ ".

An elder noble came into the receiving room adjacent to the throne room and introduced himself as a _Minister of the Royal Council_. He quickly declared that a situation regarding the Royal Family needed to be addressed and that the Queen and her court would not be available for a personal audience.

Senator Tallmadge hung his head at the news. The sounds from the gathered nobles echoed his disappointment. " _It seems even something as simple as a personal greeting isn't in the cards, eh?_ " he consoled himself. " _Can't do much about it now, I hope the oysters keep holding up...eh, what's that official saying?_ "

"... and so regretfully she will not be in attendance until this evening. I will accept your application if you do not wish to postpone. **And** I have been instructed that the Queen would like to ask the personal favour of a dance at the upcoming Grand Ball for those of you who have been denied your audience this afternoon." the Minister said.

His eyes lit up and a small smile appeared. " _Perhaps I will get a chance to hear her talk, and privately might I add._ "

########################

"Isn't that _Eagle_ , sir?" the young midshipman said to the executive officer on board _Constitution_. His boyish features were frowning as he pointed to the war-sloop that was just entering the harbour gates.

The senior officer too was puzzled at the return of their fellow naval partner, though _Eagle_ was no longer part of the United States Navy. Still, he scratched his head at the unusual turn of events that transpired.

"Send a squad of _marines_ with the deck officer on-duty to that ship as soon as it makes port and inquire as to their latest trip. Inform their Captain or whoever is in charge that it is their _obligation_ to inform us of any leave of absence they make since they agreed to be escorted and protected by us!" the Commander ordered.

The junior officer saluted and carried on as the "Ex-oh" scratched his chin. " _What the devil are these civilians playing at?_ " he wondered to himself. Raising his telescope, he gazed at the one-time American warship. The current owners did an excellent job of maintaining their ship. All the canons he observed looked completely functional, and her sails were not jury-rigged or weather damaged like many civilian ships.

" _There must be some regulars or retirees aboard that ship as her crew!_ " he judged from the apparent **combat-readiness** of _Eagle's_ appearance. " _Now, why would civilians need to be in fighting-form for a diplomatic event such as this festival?_ "

########################

Flynn and John Samuels entered the stables just as Kristoff was finishing loading the sleds. "It's almost past midday, we best get going if we're to be back by nightfall." the Ice Master said upon seeing the two.

"Yes, where are they?" Flynn was not surprised none of the women had yet arrived.

"They'll be here soon, just get ready to go." Rapunzel said as she too just arrived. Her long hair was now the colour spun gold. "They were a little _busy_ when I left them, but I'm pretty sure it was a _quicky_... I mean they'll be here _quickly_." a light blush coloured her cheeks at her _faux pas._

Moments later Viktor came in accompanied by the two sisters of Arendelle. Anna was ready to go but it seemed Elsa needed to catch her breath, or at least her face seemed flush.

" _Must_ we travel to your Ice Palace just so I can see for myself this snow creature you created?" Viktor asked aloud. "Couldn't you just make another here in the courtyard?"

"As I told you earlier, _Mister_ Carlyle, these are creatures made of snow and ice! And though it may not be the height of Summer, ice-creatures will melt if I created them here in Arendelle."

" **And so...?** " the offensive man sneered. Elsa's face displayed shock and anger at his casual display of indifference.

"Mister Carlyle, anything my sister makes is **ALIVE**! She will not make an ice creature merely for your entertainment and watch it **die** as it melts!" Anna scolded him as she protectively held her sister's arm.

Viktor shrugged and relented, "Very Well, let's proceed then, I have to see my crew as soon as we get back."

"It'll take a couple of hours to get there even if we go at full speed. I don't know if we can get back before nightfall?" Kristoff told all those assembled.

"Don't worry about taking the normal route, Kristoff. I'll make a passage of ice once we clear the city. We can make detours that will get us there in _half_ the time. Just make sure you guide **Sven** and the horses on the path I'll be making." Elsa commanded.

As soon as they were all on board the two carriages, Kristoff and Flynn snapped the reigns and they were off.

########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **Marshmallow** is an enormous icy snowman born from Elsa's powers. He serves as a brute bodyguard charged with keeping intruders away from her ice palace. The menacing white beast doesn't say much, but he packs a powerful punch.

2) Elsa's quote is a quote from **Robert Oppenheimer** who himself quoted the scripture:

_The Supreme Lord said: I am death, the mighty destroyer of the world, out to destroy. Even without your participation all the warriors standing arrayed in the opposing armies shall cease to exist._

_Therefore, get up and attain glory. Conquer your enemies and enjoy a prosperous kingdom. All these (warriors) have already been destroyed by Me. You are only an instrument, O Arjuna._

**Bhagavad Gita** , chapter 11, verses 31-33

3) **Faux Pas** \- Noun

(plural faux pas)

An embarrassing or tactless blunder (especially used in social situations and contexts); a misstep.

Origin: Borrowing from French faux pas, of the same meaning; composed of faux, "false, wrong", and pas, "step".

#########################

Preview of Chapter 18

** THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM **

It was only a short message that was written on the scroll parchment that was handed to him from the Captain of the warship that just arrived. The ship itself was moored with many of her sister ships as well as those from the Mainland back in Denmark. The frigates and sloops and cutters that crowded the harbour represented a vested interest from his Majesty.

Not all the heads of the the Danish Empire have necessarily agreed that Arendelle and Queen Elsa represented an unacceptable factor in Europe. Some of the other Kings and Monarchs actually believed that a form of 'peace' could be achieved!

The letter from Viktor Carlyle presented a truly wonderful opportunity to secure peace not only for Denmark and her allies, but also provide a counter-balance to England and possibly the United States.

He smiled at the thought, knowing full well that the _**Southern Isles**_ was the strongest member and greatest ally to Denmark.


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

** THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM **

The Guards riding point in front of the two Royal Carriages were doing their best to clear the crowd for the Queen's entourage, but the middle of the afternoon proved challenging not only because of the time of day, but the extra crowds and festivities taking place all over town.

It took longer than expected and Kristoff was getting impatient. Anna placed a small hand on his forearm and he relaxed somewhat. The presence of her hand on any part of his body still sent shivers down his spine. However now he felt as if she was doing it as a friend instead of a lover.

" _A lover? What are you talking about you meat-lug? You wish you went that far!_ " he chided himself. Still, it was nice to have her nearby and he returned her warm smile. " _Now only if that obnoxious American would disappear_?"

They cleared the town proper and Elsa signalled the group to stop with her raised hand and called the _Captain of the Guard_ over. "We're going to go much faster on an ice track I will be making. It will be channeled in the centre to provide stability for the sleds, but it would be very dangerous for untethered horses. Go back to the Castle, Captain, we will return soon."

"But your Majesty...what about...?" he stopped when Elsa's look showed she was in no mood to discuss the matter any further. "Very Well, My Queen." he bowed and the rest of his men followed him back.

Elsa created a ramp of ice and a channeled track a little wider than the sled. Kristoff, Flynn and John Samuels meanuovered the sleds over the ice and attached the skis that would allow the carriages to glide over the ice.

The sight of the Queen creating ice out of nothing awed Viktor! He was silent as he watched her movements, but his eyes never left Elsa's performance as she waved her arms and hands. The constructions she created glimmered and sparkled with the magic she wielded. Wisps and tendrils of frost and ice moved and danced from her fingers. Interestingly, even though it was _also_ his first glimpse of Elsa's magic, John Samuels was mostly looking at Anna. Though when he spared a moment from transforming the sleds, he smiled when saw the delight Elsa's constructs had on Anna and the rest of the group.

 _Sven_ seemed to understand that he was to stay on the track of ice, but the other horses pulling the other sled were skittish, until _Maximus_ snorted and intimidated them into compliance!

"Okay Kristoff, I'll create the path, just follow it as we ride over the trees of the forest and over the chasms ahead." Elsa said as she stood beside him. Anna waved to Rapunzel in the other sled, keeping company with John Samuels with Flynn guiding it.

As she did on the night she created the _staircase bridge_ to her Ice Castle, Elsa spun ice and snow with such precision that the sleds were travelling at full gallop over the tops of the trees. The entourage of humans enjoyed a magical ride unknown to man as they made full speed to the cloud enshrouded majesty of the North Mountain in the distance.

#####################

A soft knock announced a messenger at his door. Senator Tallmadge accepted the message from the young female servant that delivered it and inquired her as to its origin.

"The message was delivered by two soldiers from your ship, Master Tallmadge." Sigrid answered. "They said it was urgent."

"Thank you, young lady." he responded, automatically offering her coinage from his pocket.

The handmaiden quickly raised her hand, "That's not necessary, sir! My name is _Sigrid_ , and I am the personal handmaiden to her Majesty. Only your _thanks_ is appreciated." she smiled back.

"To her Majesty? _**PLEASE**_ , can you tell me if the Queen will be attending the evening meal tonight?" Nathaneil Tallmadge reached out and held her forearm.

Momentarily shaken, Sigrid answered shakily, "I believe so Senator Tallmadge, and I was directed by the Queen to say that she is most certainly disappointed at not having the time to greet you, and if you would honour us with your presence at the head table?"

"Of, of cou, of course!" he stammered, releasing her arm. Sigrid curtsied and left him holding the door. A look a amazement on his face.

Still not believing that the Queen actually remembered his unique position as a _non-suitor_ befuddled him. To be asked to sit at her table was something he felt honoured. But what he really wanted was to just _talk_ to her. To hear what she sounded like in a conversational voice and perhaps to re-live and remember his daughter through her. Was it too much to ask? Too much to hope, that this Queen might somehow give him such a simple pleasure of hearing " _Molly_ " again?

He almost forgot the message the Queen's handmaiden brought him. " _What could this be about?_ ". He broke the seal securing the parchment letter:

_To: Senator Nathaniel Tallmadge, United States Congress_

_From: Captain Daniel Turner, Commanding Officer -_ USS Constitution

 _Marine Detachment sent to_ USS Eagle _to investigate unannounced leave of absence during 2100 hours previous night to 1200 hours today. Captain Viktor Carlyle not present, believed taking leave within the Castle. First Officer also not present and believed in similar situation. Ordered no further excursions until either men are located and acknowledge standard Navy Protocol._

_End Message._

" _Their ship left without their Captain or First Mate? In the middle of the night as well? And where have I heard that name before?_ " he pondered. Going back to his briefcase and pulling out several large binders, he proceeded to go over the last years bill and warrants issued by the Government regarding Naval Acquisitions.

The sun slowly crossed the sky as he was absorbed in his quest.

#######################

He surveyed the bay beyond the waterfront docks. It was getting crowded down there! The visiting ships from several nations that were not normally accustomed to making port here were causing the harbour master no end trouble. But he didn't care! What was important **was** that the visiting dignitaries were here to discuss the possible situation _festering_ in Arendelle. It was a pity that neither _England_ nor the _United States_ bothered to return the courtesy of his petition. Their lack of concern for their own safety would be their own undoing! If matters played out as he envisioned it, England would no longer set the standard of Global Power much longer.

It was only a short message that was written on the scroll parchment that was handed to him from the Captain of the warship that just arrived. The ship itself was moored with many of her sister ships as well as those from the Mainland back in Denmark. The frigates and sloops and cutters that crowded the harbour represented a vested interest from his Majesty.

Not all the heads of the the _Danish Empire_ have necessarily agreed that Arendelle and Queen Elsa represented an unacceptable factor in Europe. Some of the other Kings and Monarchs actually believed that a form of 'peace' could be achieved!

The letter from Viktor Carlyle presented a truly wonderful opportunity to secure peace not only for Denmark and her allies, but also provide a counter-balance to England and possibly the United States.

He smiled at the thought, knowing full well that the _**Southern Isles**_ was the strongest member and greatest ally to Denmark.

########################

The tallest spire reached up to almost five hundred feet in the centre. It's silver-white pinnacle rivalled the peak of the North Mountain itself. Even in summer, it radiated a cold chill that required the assembled fragile humans to don furred coats and parkas. All save one...and she immediately stepped out of the front carriage first.

While everyone's eyes were still gazing in awe at the newest wonder of the modern world, Elsa came up to Sven and Maximus and rubbed their muzzles. "Well done, you two! I'm sure that was a new experience for the both of you as well as us." she smiled at the two intelligent animals. Both beasts seemed to smile and nuzzled her hand as she stroked their fur. Turning her attention to the assembled group, Elsa smiled again, this truly was her realm!

"Oh Elsa, I keep forgetting how _beautiful_ this place is!" Anna was the first to appreciate her sister's handiwork. Unlike last time with Prince Johan, Anna was not completely distracted as before.

"By the nine hells! You created this by yourself?" Viktor Carlyle stuttered out. The detail and precision carved in the ice was exquisite.

"Yes Mister Carlyle, as you can see, when I choose to use my powers, I use it to make beautiful and useful constructs that would aid my people and myself. However, my powers are only _permanent_ in my **domain**. And my domain is **cold** , Mister Carlyle, _very cold!_ " Elsa punctuated the last sentence with a wave of magic directed directly at him, and Viktor shivered uncontrollably when the brief magic spell dropped the temperature around him to almost absolute zero for the tiniest fraction of a second. Still, it was enough to freeze the hairs of his moustache solid!

"Good God! That's ... _unholy_!" Viktor cried out. The ice cracked as he wiped his face with his hand. All the others including John Samuels were frowning at him.

"Shall we enter then? You can see my " _children_ " for what they are." Elsa led the procession up the narrow stairs.

" _Children_?" Rapunzel held onto Anna's arm and whispered into her ear. "Does she mean...?"

Anna put her gloved hand to her mouth indicating silence. "You'll see what she means." she whispered back.

As the front doors opened, a small familiar figure emerged. "Hi! My name is _**Olaf**_! And I like warm hugs!"

"Hello my sweet Olaf! How are you today?" Elsa smiled and asked her _first_ creation.

He came up to Elsa and hugged her as she bent down. His little stick arms barely reaching around her slim figure. "I'm fine Queen Elsa. I've missed you!"

"Hi _Anna_! Hi _Kristoff_! Hi beautiful lady with _long_ blonde hair! Hi handsome man with the goatee! Hi handsome man who I've never seen before! Hi short, old man with the frozen moustache and mean frown!". Olaf greeted everyone in his creator's group.

Gesturing to Viktor, Elsa introduced him to the little snowman. "Olaf, this man comes from far away. Overseas from a country called, _America_."

Before Olaf could reply, Viktor exclaimed, "What kind of witchcraft is _this_?! This little creature is nothing like the description my sources tell me!"

"I'm assuming you mean the _monarchy_ of the _**Southern Isles or Weselton**_?" Elsa interjected. "For no one outside my family or my subjects has ever witnessed any other snow creature save _them_! Which of them, or both have you fraternized?"

Controlling her anger, and composing herself Elsa continued, "It _doesn't_ matter! _King Marshmallow_ , may we have an audience with you?"

The sound of heavy muted footfalls emanate from behind the far wall. A loud but friendly voice, low in timber, resonate within the castle. "Of Course, My Queen! I am but your humble servant!" The dark shadow visible through the translucent walls makes his pressence known as he emerges and walks to the central foyer. All save Viktor stand their ground and bow at his entrance.

"My God, he's _enormous_!" Viktor muttered under his breath as he takes one, then two steps back.

" _I never realized how much a_ coward _Viktor was until now?_ " John Samuels regarded his mentor.

Walking up to the giant, Elsa reached up and touches the _Snow King_. A huge smile crosses the leviathan's face. His soft rounded features contrasting vividly to the tiny gold crown on his head.

"This is my second **child** , Marshmallow, _King of the North Mountain_." Elsa proclaims still holding the large arm draped around her shoulders. "I'm sure you've heard tell of his great strength and power, but if he were ever to leave his _realm_ , or venture anywhere remotely warm, he would **die**!"

Anna quickly bent down and hugged Olaf, while surreptitiously covering his mouth when she saw him reacting to Elsa's last comment. Out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff was also going to act but sighed his relief at Anna's quick response.

"Your words are not what I wanted to hear, but it changes **nothing**! I _will_ have what I want, or this _**charade**_ will be exposed for what it is! A **sham**! And God help you when the rest of Europe's monarchies find out!" Viktor spitted out with conviction.

The last thing Elsa wanted to expose about Marshmallow happened. _Angered_ by the actions of the small coward in his presence and the hostility to _his_ Queen, the Snow King roared a tempest of ice and snow at Viktor. Plates of clear hardened ice formed on his previously round body, and spikes protruded from his back and joints. He was most impressive in his angered form!

"Marshmallow, **NO**! I will deal with this human!" Elsa interposed herself between the imposing bulk and the cowering ex-pirate. Her eyes, cold blue and her hands outstretched as if ready pierce his soft bloated flesh with daggers of ice! Her peripheral vision catches the sight of her beloved, about to scream; her mitten covered hands at her mouth.

" **Peace**!" Viktor yelled out, both arms upraised. "Perhaps I overstepped my bounds, oh Queen! I can be _reasonable_. Perhaps one thousand such creatures would be too much, even with your mighty powers!" he gasped. "I have seen enough... for now. Let's retire back to Arendelle, where we can discuss the matters in a more civil setting. And your courtship with my son can continue as planned?" His voice still shaking from fear.

The high lofts her anger took her made her feel ashamed. Especially after witnessing the look that Anna expressed. She was certain that her beloved was not angry at her, only the possible horror that could have unfolded. Still, she felt terrible that her sister had seen this dark side. Elsa needn't have worried about Anna's loyalty. She felt her sister's love as soon as Anna bounded into her and wrapped her arms around her distressed form. Only the presence of everyone else save Rapunzel, stopped Anna from smothering her sister with kisses.

#######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **Captain Daniel Turner** (Commanding Officer - USS _Constitution_ : 1 Mar 1839 - 8 November 1841) Received a Congressional silver medal for his participation in Battle of Lake Erie (1813). After war, spent several years in West Indies Squadron chasing pirates. Known as rigid disciplinarian. When Commodore Alexander Claxton died on board, Turner became acting commander of the Pacific Squadron. Later commanded the Brazil Squadron and commanded the Portsmouth Navy Yard. Has had 3 destroyers named for him.

2) **Absolute zero** is the lower limit of the thermodynamic temperature scale, a state at which the enthalpy and entropy of a cooled ideal gas reaches its minimum value, taken as 0. The theoretical temperature is determined by extrapolating the ideal gas law; by international agreement, absolute zero is taken as **−273.15°** on the Celsius scale (International System of Units), which equates to **−459.67°** on the Fahrenheit scale (English/United States customary units). The corresponding Kelvin and Rankine temperature scales set their zero points at absolute zero by definition.

3) **Marshmallow crowning himself king** \- After the credits, it is revealed that Marshmallow had survived the ordeal, and is seen limping back into the castle with a new made leg where all he finds is Elsa's crown. The monster looks around for a moment and smiles. The monster, pleasing his inner prince, happily crowns himself ruler of the castle, causing his ice spikes to disappear as he gives a happy sigh, happily continuing his life in the North Mountains as its **ruler**. (Source: Disney Wiki)

#######################

Preview of Chapter 19

** BEFORE THE GRAND BALL **

Much like her companions at the dock, **HMAS _Snow Queen_** was designed similarly to the British and French first-rate ships of the line. She had over one-hundred and twenty canon on three decks and was easily a match for any of the ships that shared her company here at her home port. She was the _flagship_ and pride of Arendelle's Navy and Elsa made sure that all the cutters that rowed ashore from their mothership anchored in the harbour had to pass her to gain access to the pier.

Like all the ships docked and not merely anchored, her shorelines were secured and tethered. Large wooden disks were fastened on the ropes to prevent rats and other vermin from climbing them to board the ship. Similarly, the crew kept several tom-cats aboard to hunt for rats that could spread disease and contagion.

Though the men that manned the flagship needed only a skeleton crew, the daily maintenance still needed to be addressed.

"Check to shorelines, seaman. The lines attaching the forecastle and aftcastle seem to be detached!" the deck officer announced.

"Aye sir!" the subordinate responded. A quick inspection turned up unusual news. "Sir, both lines appear to have either been snapped or cut?" he yelled from down on the pier. The heavy ropes hung loosely from the ship and wooden pier. "Only the midship lines are still tethered!"

"What the devil?! Check the other side and make sure the anchor lines are secure!", he commanded.

Another quick inspection proved that they too were cut. "Assemble a repair crew and repair the lines, seaman! I'll report it to the Captain, he's attending the Queen's festival."

"Aye sir!" the seaman scratched his head. " _There's no way this could have been an accident!_ " he thought to himself.


	19. Before the Grand Ball

** BEFORE THE GRAND BALL **

"Quickly _Sigrid_ , the Queen has arrived! And just in time too! Even though we're almost to the equinox, the sun still manages to aid our liege back home in its light!" _Isolde_ announced pleased.

"Prepare a bath then, for the _both_ of them. It will save time and our ladies have already accepted us into their confidence!" the senior handmaiden ordered.

"Yes, also Kai and Gerda have already begun admitting the guests into the Main Dining Hall. I do hope that all went well up there?" the younger girl asked, her long blonde locks twirling with her motions. She was filling water into the kettle for Sigrid. "Imagine riding the carriages on the Queen's _road of ice?_ It sounds frightfully dangerous!"

Sigrid was tending the fire under the brass bathroom kettle in preparation of filling the sunken bathtub in the Queen's chamber. "Well my poppet, they have Kristoff, Lord Flynn and that handsome American _rake_ to guide our ladies home!" She too had to adjust her long hair from getting wet, though her hair was far redder than Isolde's. It was ironic that the crown of hair adorning their heads matched the colour of the opposing sister that were their charges.

"Yes, _Kristoff_ will make sure that they will be safe!" Isolde assured herself and her best friend. Sigrid kept her eyes to herself but a small smile still leaked from the corners of her mouth as she stoked the fire hotter.

######################

He felt out of character being guided to the large rectangular table at the centre of the vast dining hall. Even wearing a formal evening dress coat appeared underdressed compared to the nobles wearing their splendid dress uniforms and the women wearing gorgeous evening gowns. The large table was accented with a cloth of purple and green. The material was embroidered with gold edging and golden crocus patterns were sewn into the cloth. This was the Head Table for the Royal Monarchs of the house. And he was a their guest! He was also alone! It seemed he was the first to arrive.

Nathaniel Tallmadege had been in the presence of other Monarchs back in New York and Washington. He even had the honour of being present at a formal dinner when President Martin Van Buren had entertained King William of England at the White House. But this felt different. Those other occasions were strictly business. And though by definition this visit was a diplomatic overture by his Government, it felt more like a social event than an evening representing his District of New York.

Patiently he sat amid a sea of nobility...

######################

Much like her companions at the dock, **HMAS _Snow Quee_ n** was designed similarly to the British and French first-rate ships of the line. She had over one-hundred and twenty canon on three decks and was easily a match for any of the ships that shared her company here at her home port. She was the flagship and pride of Arendelle's Navy and Elsa made sure that all the cutters that rowed ashore from their mothership anchored in the harbour had to pass her to gain access to the pier.

Like all the ships docked and not merely anchored, her shorelines were secured and tethered. Large wooden disks were fastened on the ropes to prevent rats and other vermin from climbing them to board the ship. Similarly, the crew kept several tom-cats aboard to hunt for rats that could spread disease and contagion.

Though the men that manned the flagship needed only a skeleton crew, the daily maintenance still needed to be addressed.

"Check to shorelines, seaman. The lines attaching the forecastle and aftcastle seem to be detached!" the deck officer announced.

"Aye sir!" the subordinate responded. A quick inspection turned up unusual news. "Sir, both lines appear to have either been snapped or cut?" he yelled from down on the pier. The heavy ropes hung loosely from the ship and pier. "Only the midship lines are still tethered!"

"What the devil?! Check the other side and make sure the anchor lines are secure!", he commanded.

Another quick inspection proved that they too were cut. "Assemble a repair crew and repair the lines, seaman! I'll report it to the Captain, he's attending the Queen's festival."

"Aye sir!" the seaman scratched his head. " _There's no way this could have been an accident_!" he thought to himself.

#######################

Still not feeling herself, Elsa was shivering as she exited the carriage, and it wasn't from the cold. Both Anna and Rapunzel were with her in the front carriage as Kristoff guided them directly over the fjords into the courtyard. Elsa just wanted to get home after exposing an ugly side of herself to everyone at the Ice Castle. Though the others witnessed her anger and eventual restraint, little did they realize, save perhaps Anna, just how close she was to impaling Viktor Carlyle and ending his threat altogether!

Flynn, John Samuels and Viktor exited the other carriage, but Elsa had no intention of facing them right now. She went directly inside with Anna and Rapunzel in tow and headed directly to her bed chambers without uttering a word.

Sensing this was a situation that only Anna could relieve, Rapunzel stopped at the door and gently squeezed both of her cousins hands before returning to her room.

Sigrid and Isolde heard the entry into the bedroom from the Queen's bathroom, but sensed something was amiss. Both girls looked at each other and then edged to the open door without saying a word.

Elsa just stood in the centre of the room and hugged herself. Anna couldn't make out any words but she could hear her sister quietly humming with grief. When Anna approached her from behind, Elsa spun around quickly, startling Anna as she was raising her arms to wrap them around her true heart.

Elsa was faster and grabbed Anna around the waist. Both clung tightly to each other. Only the soft sobs from Elsa at first, then followed by Anna could be heard in the bedroom. Neither said a word. They just rocked slowly back and forth, their heads nestled in each others neck. After a fashion, the sobbing stopped.

After watching for several minutes at the bathroom door, Sigrid and Isolde slowly came out and walked up to the silent pair sharing their grief in the centre of the room. Both handmaidens stood behind their respective Royal charges and softly embraced them, four young women huddled in a protective group. Sigrid was the first to break the quiet moment and began unfastening the hooks of Elsa's dress. Isolde followed suit and began undressing Anna, as they both stood still clinging to each other. After the dresses, they removed their corsets and bloomers, until finally both sisters were naked, still holding each other with their clothes bunched on the floor. A slight cough from Sigrid and both sisters simultaneously stepped out of the discarded garments which their handmaidens removed.

Anna lifted her chin and gently began kissing her sister's lips. Elsa responded by lowering her hands and began slowly stroking Anna's back and buttocks.

"Oohhh, Elsa..." Anna whispered, as she too began using her hands, ghosting the sensitive skin on Elsa's back. Her other hand moved to the front and gently teased the skin on her sister's thigh and stomach.

"Mmmmhhh, Anna..." she whispered biting her lip at the sensations Anna's tender loving hands produced. Her sorrow and anxiety were washing away with the bliss they gave each other when making love.

As both Elsa and Anna were immersed with each other, Sigrid caught Isolde's eye and held up her finger to her lips, gesturing to her friend. Taking Isolde's hand, Sigrid let themselves out of the royal bedchamber.

Unable to resist her sister's teasing, Elsa took Anna's face with both hands and zeroed in on Anna's mouth. Her own lips opening as she closed the distance, her pink tongue peeking out as their lips made contact.

Their mouths closed around each other and Elsa probed the inside of her sister's mouth with more desperation. She gasped as her younger sister begins sucking on her tongue. Anna, now unable to use her hand on Elsa's front side, put her arms around Elsa's tiny waist and then lowered them to her older sister's firm, round butt cheeks, grasping each handful as Elsa emitted a soft moan into her mouth.

They knew they had precious little time until the evening meal and accompanying obligations, but for a little while, they ignored their duties. As they retired to the large bed in Elsa's room and found happiness once again, they both realized that only with each other's love, and a little help from their friends, would they be able to overcome men like Viktor Carlyle and his kind.

#######################

Finishing the last bit on his plate, Kristoff was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve but at the last second, thought better of it and used the purple and green cloth napkin. _Daintly_ , he wiped this corners of his mouth. Pleased with himself at remembering some etiquette, he glanced at his companion beside him with a sly grin.

Flynn was intently watching as soon as Kristoff was about to use his sleeve for a napkin, but the big grin on his face disappeared when it was evident that his buddy was not going to make another social faux pas. Snorting, he rolled his eyes at Kristoff's grin and then proceeded to hail a servant with the dessert cart.

It was already approaching nine and most of the guests had already dined and retired for the night or adjourned to the lounge rooms for cigars, cognac or wine. Senator Tallmadge had made polite conversation with a striking long haired blonde woman and her churlish husband throughout the meal. At first, he wondered how a man of such uncouth behaviour could be a Baron? Such were Flynn's street-like mannerisms and lewd jokes to his blonde male companion seated on his other side. It was Rapunzel who filled in the blanks plainly evident on the Senator's face.

"Don't mind my husband, Senator! He actually is really sweet, unless he's been drinking with his buddies, like Kristoff!" she elbowed Flynn.

"You were saying that you're the Queen's **_cousin_**? And from the Mainland?" Senator Tallmadge asked curiously. "I know that many, if not most of Europe's Monarchs are related, but only now in your company do I get to see it first hand!"

Rapunzel waved her hand in dismissal at his comment. "Pphfft! Oh that's nothing Senator! I'm probably related to half the people here! Gotta keep it in the _family_!" she said with a sly smirk, having again been drinking too much of the wine this evening after the event at the North Mountain.

" **Eeewww**!" she heard Flynn commenting with a false sense of prudery. He immediately began grinning again. Obviously his wife's comment held no serious concern for him.

Even though her last comment was an inside joke that only she could appreciate, it was true that she was related, distant or near, to dozens of the nobles surrounding her. Just like Anna and Elsa were.

Waving at a younger royal in the next table, Rapunzel pointed him out to the senator. "You see that man? He's the _Duke of Edinburgh_. A second-uncle from Britain. His liege is the _Queen of England_. My Aunt, Nana Vicki. She's Elsa's and Anna's aunt too."

"I must say, when all the leaders of my Government meet at **Capitol Hill** , or we visit the President in the **White House,** I'm pretty sure none of us are related, even distantly. But of course, you were born into aristocracy." he responded.

Rapunzel was about to reply when the trumpet blew and a herald announced: "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa. And her sister, her Royal Highness, Princess Anna!"

All the men still at their tables stood on ceremony as Elsa and Anna walked to the Head Table. She felt much better thanks to Anna's loving sisterly ministrations. But it wasn't just the physical part of their relationship that always made her feel better. Anna was slowly maturing into a sharp and insightful partner. " _You are the only person in the world that matters to me, Elsa. If the situation were reversed, I might not have held back when Viktor claimed he would expose us! So don't feel bad about what you did or didn't do! I know you will do the right thing!_ " Anna told her as they left to join the others in the Dining Hall.

Holding her sister's hand they approached their table, Elsa dutifully smiled and nodded to those that caught her attention. The only person at their table she didn't recognize was an older gentleman wearing a black evening jacket. Thankfully Viktor Carlyle wasn't there, though John Samuels too was absent. A pity, he was proving to be an honourable man, so unlike his mentor.

Elsa took in everyone at their table before apologizing for being late. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Matters of state took longer than I expected and Anna and I briefly had a private meal in our quarters before coming down to enjoy your company for dessert."

She walked around until she came to the elder unknown guest and raised her right hand in greeting. Senator Tallmadge took it and gently raised it to his lips, uttering a salutation. "Bon Soir, Ma Reine. Je suis Nathaniel Tallmadge. Un visiteur des Etats Unis."

He was gazing into her eyes as he made his first impression to the Queen. Her blue eyes were exactly the same as he remembered from his past. The young face was kind and radiant, so full of promises and adventure but cut short by an untimely death. He was losing track of reality and memory! Curse his reflections upon seeing this visage before him! This was the _Queen of Arendell_ e, not _Molly Tallamdge_. He was still holding her hand, though the Queen didn't pull back. Only a slight bemusement remained on her face as the seconds ticked on.

She said something, though his befuddled brain was slow to pick up her response. Her voice was different, but not so strange. She was speaking to him, but he didn't quite catch her words. He saw her mouth moving, but the sounds were not matching what he was hearing in his mind.

"Bon Soir, Monsieur Tallmadge. Bienvenue a Arendelle. Et je parle anglais, aussi." Elsa said.

Of course! She was speaking French! He greeted her in French so of course she would reply back in the same language. He didn't have his translator this time so he had to revert to a language normally expected at court. He could have used Latin, but it was such a stuffy and awkward language, that his brain switched to French which was much more lively and modern.

What did she just say? Did that come out in English? He was still holding her hand! Did she just say something? He must be acting like such a fool! He focused again...

Elsa also tried again. Her slender hand still held by the newcomer. A small grin slowly forming. "I said that I speak English, as well. Though if you prefer French, I can accommodate that too." He finally released her hand and bowed.

"You honour me with that courtesy, Your Majesty! I'm sorry if I appear... _captivated_. Your face is strikingly familiar and it brought back memories." he finally said in his native language.

"Good memories, I hope?" Elsa reflected, " _Perhaps he sees an old sweetheart or lover? Maybe a family member_?" she gazed intently at the older but wise eyes boring into her own.

"Yes, very good memories! An ill-fated end of a life cut far too soon, but one can only follow _His Divine Providence_." he answered.

" _Ahh, family then!_ " Elsa concluded to herself. With a small smile, she continued, "This is my sister, Princess Anna."

Anna had been smiling herself throughout the whole discourse. Raising her hand, the American Senator repeated his greeting with her. She was dying to be introduced once she heard him speaking _English_!

He had barely finished his greeting with her only to be overwhelmed with her excited eagerness. " **Hello Senator**! I also can speak English! But of course you know that now since I'm speaking to you, right? I may not be as fluent as my sister, but I know English, French and Latin too! Again, not as good as my sister! But I can try it if you want! I hope you stay with English, cause I don't get to use it very much. Do I sound okay? Tell me if you don't understand what I'm saying, okay? I love **chocolate**!" She blurted.

Elsa pulled her away before Anna could make a fool of herself. This man may not be here for the usual reasons, but it wouldn't hurt to make a good impression with him or his Government. Hence the need to curtail her eager sister.

As Elsa passed her cousin, she bent her head down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Anna too came by and squeezed Rapunzel's hand. All three ladies shared a look that conveyed the message: " _We're okay again...for now_."

Elsa asked for a glass of wine when a servant immediately appeared as she sat down. She declined any dessert but her sister was not having any of that!

"I'll have a slice of chocolate cake... No make that two slices! With Ice Cream, please!" she asked, not noticing her sister's look of incredulity.

The evening proceeded with causal conversation, with the exception of the Senator spending a good deal of time talking and asking questions about Arendelle, and not surprisingly herself.

"I'm not very informed about global events, My Lord...pardon me, Senator Tallmadge. I was only crowned two months ago, and prior to that, before our parents died, I was ...sequestered for most of my adolescent years. My sister probably knows more about the outside world than I do." Elsa explained to his friendly questions. Though little was he aware how difficult some of his polite but curious interrogatives were.

"Only about the latest fashions in London and Paris!" Anna piped in from across the table. She was just finishing her second slice and was contemplating another. Elsa rolled her eyes as she witnessed her sister eyeing the other desserts being paraded on the dessert carts. " _Where does she put all that food?_ " she thought, remembering her earlier escapade with her sister. The thought of her hands stroking Anna's slender flat stomach and waist made her turn red. No doubt this kind older man must be wondering why?

"Senator, I'm running behind schedule tomorrow due to the events that transpired today. Please forgive me if I may not encounter you until the Grand Ball. But I would like to continue our conversation again, perhaps afterwards if you are so inclined?" Elsa was attempting to excuse herself from everyone.

"I am looking forward to meeting with you again, _Molly_...Maj, **Majesty**!" he stood taking her hand. Flummoxed, he raised her hand to his mouth, hoping she wouldn't see how red his cheeks became. "Good Night to you too, Princess." he directed to Anna.

" _So he sees 'Molly', when he looks at me! I see much sadness too_!" Elsa thought to herself with a sad smile. " _I can only hope that mine and Anna's future fares better_?"

######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) The word **poppet** is an older spelling of puppet, from the Middle English popet, meaning a small child or doll. In British English it continues to hold this meaning. Poppet is also a chiefly British term of endearment, especially for a young woman or girl.

2) The **solstices** , together with the **equinoxes** , are connected with the seasons. In many cultures the solstices mark either the beginning or the midpoint of winter and summer. An equinox occurs twice a year, around 20 March and 22 September. The word itself has several related definitions. The oldest meaning is the day when daytime and night are of approximately equal duration.

3) **Capitol Hil** l, aside from being a metonym for the United States Congress, is the largest historic residential neighborhood in Washington D.C

4) The **White House** is the official residence and principal workplace of the President of the United States, located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C. It has been the residence of every U.S. president since John Adams in 1800.

######################

Preview of Chapter 20

** THE SHORT LIST **

"So these are the finalists that the Royal Council _recommend_?" Anna asked in dismay, looking at the parchment Elsa passed to her.

"Yes." was the simple response her sister gave her. "Though it does make sense that I spend some time before the Grand Ball with the suitors who _appeal_ to me the most. It wouldn't look like a surprise to the other suitors if I chose a man who I did share my company with. I actually will give those old stuff-shirts some credit for making this list! Though, when it actually came to choosing my future husband, it should be my eventual decision, regardless of what they think." The word _husband_ felt strange to her, and she actually felt guilty saying it in front of Anna. Though Anna knew this was their plan all along.

To give Anna credit, she didn't _bat an eye,_ when she said the word 'husband'. "I notice that John Samuels name **isn't** on this list. But I do see that icky Count Deldares is!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, well regardless, I will tell the council beforehand that I plan to spend some time with John Samuels. I'll also throw in a couple of other names that aren't on their list just to make an impression that I am not bound to their wishes. Even if they believe that they have Arendelle's best interest in mind." Elsa concluded.

"Anna, there's also something **else** I want to talk to you about." Elsa asked hesitantly. She was apprehensive and was not quite sure how to approach this subject. Her beloved came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yes, _My Heart_? What is it?" Anna asked, she buried her face in Elsa's neck, breathing in the familiar fragrance of the long platinum hair that cascaded around her face.

"Earlier we spoke about what is **best** for Arendelle?" Elsa said. She could feel Anna nodding her head in agreement. "You are my true love, and one day will be my... wife. How? I don't know the answer to that right now, but... if we are to carry on with the future for us and Arendelle, we need to talk about producing an... **Heir**!"


	20. The Short List

** THE SHORT LIST **

"So these are the **finalists** that the Royal Council _recommend_?" Anna asked in dismay, looking at the parchment Elsa passed to her.

"Yes." was the simple response her sister gave her. "Though it does make sense that I spend some time before the Grand Ball with the suitors who _appeal_ to me the most. It wouldn't look like a surprise to the other suitors if I chose a man who I did share my company with. I actually will give those old stuff-shirts some credit for making this list! Though, when it actually came to choosing my future husband, it should be my eventual decision, regardless of what they think." The word _husband_ felt strange to her, and she actually felt _guilty_ saying it in front of Anna. Though Anna knew this was their plan all along.

To give Anna credit, she didn't bat an eye, when she said the word 'husband'. "I notice that **John Samuels** name isn't on this list. But I do see that icky Count Deldares is!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, well regardless, I will tell the council beforehand that I plan to spend some time with John Samuels. I'll also throw in a couple of other names that aren't on their list just to make an impression that I am not bound to their wishes. Even if they believe that they have Arendelle's best interest in mind." Elsa concluded.

"Hmmm, I think that their version of what is in Arendelle's best interest and what we think may not be so different after all." Anna said while her sister gave her a puzzled look.

"What I mean is that they would want someone who is well bred, has a distinguished pedigree and deep coffers? Right?" Anna summarized.

Elsa gave her sister a wary look but nodded in agreement, "Yes, that sounds right. No doubt all the men on that list fit those requirements."

Anna finished with a big grin, "Well, with the exception of being a man, ALL those things apply to me!"

Elsa walked over and encircled her sister with her arms from behind, "Oh Anna, of course you are the perfect match for me! But for the here and now, let's put forward our plan, alright My Love?"

With a pout and a mock frown Anna answered, "I suppose so... still, let me talk to Punzel and see if she has any ideas of who else you can spend some _showtime_ with?"

"Why do I have a feeling that I may regret that later!" Elsa smiled and released her sibling.

"Don't worry **sis** , I'll make sure that Punzel and I find one or two choice candidates!"

########################

He closed the door to his chamber, hoping this job would soon come to an end. It felt like a job to him, but the turn of events at the North Mountain yesterday came as a surprise. John Samuels removed his dress blue uniform and carefully hung it up. The conversation he had with the Queen today was useful and they both discussed strategy as they strolled along the bridge and through the town central square towards the pier. The stroll was discussed beforehand of course, but the path they took was designed to give him the most visibility to the crowds of people and visiting dignitaries. No other suitor had as much publicity as he did.

As they walked through Arendelle accompanied by four guards, Elsa held his arm. They talked in a conversational volume and made sure to switch between English and Norwegian often enough that those around them could hear. Their conversation was polite fluff one would expect, such as the weather, but the point was that her subjects could hear his fluency. A perceived asset for the people, where some subjects in other countries could not even understand their leige. Such as Arendelle's own King in Stockholm who could only speak French. However, when no one was nearby, their conversation reflected the progress of their plan.

"Mister Carlyle, I must apologize if I appeared upset yesterday with your father." Elsa spoke in low tones that neither the guards in front or behind could hear. The guards walked a respectable distance from them to give them enough privacy while still doing their duty, but Elsa wanted to play safe.

John Samuels too replied in a low voice,"Queen Elsa, no apologies are necessary. Viktor was blatantly avaricious and out of control. Also, let's not stand on ceremony when we are in private." he said in English. "There is much to be done, and I ask you indulge me if I speak candidly. I'll apologize in advance if my words become too distorted by my uncouth accent. And if you'll please call me John Samuels or perhaps Johan?" he smiled.

Elsa smiled back, quite surprised but pleased with his forwardness. "Very well, John Samuels, but I'll refrain from calling you _Johan_ since recent events regarding the last man I've met by that name was... difficult. Also, I find your English accent quite refreshing. Certainly different from those I've met from Great Britain. Also, do I need to remind you that I asked you to call me Elsa when we were in private?" she directed their course along the pier.

"Thank you, Elsa. My native tongue is considered backwards by my fellow countrymen who consider **the South** uncouth and barbaric due to the practices of many of the land owners who own slaves. My origins are much more humble and our family never owned any negroes when they migrated to the United States from Norway." he explained with a straight face.

Elsa wrinkled her nose at hearing the word: slaves. "Yes, I too find it barbaric regarding the ownership of a fellow human being, which is ironic since I am a Monarch. However, I don't own any of my subjects and I console myself that I rule the land _for_ them as well as for my House. Regardless, I find your accent quite interesting."

He smiled genuinely at this young Queen, "Firstly, Viktor Carlyle is my employer, not my father. Our business certainly have us at odds with our Government and the Law. However, when he first came to me and proposed his original plan, it seemed very profitable, and I chose to be a part of it since it would be a worthwhile endeavour and more honourable than smuggling. How he found out about your snow creatures or his idea of obtaining them as payment is beyond me. Believe me when I say that I had no clue at what he had in mind! My understanding was that we would receive payment as described in the proposal sent to us by Flynn."

"Yes, I believe you. Also, are you aware that your ship left the harbour in the dead of night just yesterday? We have no rules barring you leaving, with the courtesy of informing the harbour master, however Senator Tallmadge and Captain Turner have ordered your men to remain put." Elsa explained.

He was taken aback, "What?! I wasn't aware of this!"

"I thought so. I believe Viktor Carlyle has been communicating with certain parties and has his own agenda. We need to discuss this more thoroughly, including the events of the Grand Ball tonight and the announcement tomorrow about my choice of consort." Elsa elaborated.

"Of course, Elsa. I suggest that you invite Viktor and myself together this afternoon to discuss the original plan. Afterwards, we can discuss other matters sans "My Father". Is that acceptable?" John Samuels asked.

"It most certainly is, _Johan_!" Elsa responded in their native Norwegian tongue.

########################

"I must say you are far younger and more beautiful than the rumours have tell! You truly are the most ravishing female I have ever met in this realm or my own!" Count Deldares proclaimed, standing slightly behind her and holding Elsa's right hand in one hand and her waist with the other, as if in a dance. At this moment, he was guiding her along the cobblestone path through the back gardens of the castle.

From the moment he met her acquaintance till the hour he received a message from the alluring handmaiden with red hair, he was jumping with glee. The message simply stated that the Queen would be pleased if he would take a stroll with her through the gardens. This news made _Count Guillermo Deldares_ float on air! Surely she was impressed with his dashing, dark good looks and his hair!

"Have you met many women with the _physical_ qualities you desire in your own land?" Elsa asked plainly.

"There are a lot of them, yes, but none as fair as you My Queen!" the Count eagerly replied, failing to notice the trap in her question. At his response, Elsa smiled demurely and raised an eyebrow at his lingering gaze.

" _It would seem Anna has this man pegged correctly! His eyes have never left my figure nor has his hands left my body at any time during our walk!_ " she kept to herself as she let this self-proclaimed **gigolo** guide her around.

Guillermo however didn't seem to desire or lust after her supernatural powers. It seemed the only magic he truly craved were the type that complemented his _libido_.

She decided to avoid the west-wing of the Castle this time. The last man she strolled with in that part of the gardens, she felt as if being watched. She was certain she spotted two blonde heads peeking from the corner spire. Her suspicion was confirmed when she made a small blizzard within the top floor of the tower. Afterwards, she was informed that both Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel were indisposed as they both had come downstairs soaking wet and cold.

Taking a more discrete route, Elsa guided her suitor past and around areas that Anna could possibly be hiding. She knew her sister was only being her usual snoopy self, but Elsa was having a hard time keeping Guillermo's hand from roamng south of her waistline. Her sister might actually have a coronary attack if she witnessed his busy hands and fingers!

After this mornings round of applicants, she must have formally met over twenty potential suitors this day alone. Over the course of three days, including missing the applications from the afternoon agenda of the second day, Elsa held an audience with over one-hundred Royal and Noble dignitaries _all_ seeking her hand in marriage. Well, there was **one** exception, but that was another matter.

"Actually, it was one-hundred and eight suitors that want to marry you. Or more precisely, one-hundred and seven suitors and that icky Count Deldares who wants to 'plow your field'!" Anna said to both Elsa and Rapunzel. Her hair was still wet from the earlier episode in the tower. Elsa flopped down into a comfortable lounge chaise in her study.

" 'Plow my field' ?!" Elsa said exasperated, a wry grin forming on her face. "What exactly does _that_ mean?"

"Oh come on Elsa, you know, with their 'thing' down there." Anna was pointing to her groin, her cheeks becoming redder.

"My dear sister, you are the only person who has ever 'plowed my field' " Elsa replied deadpan, though she too began to blush. "I don't even know what that 'thing' looks like! You at least have had several men that have shown interest in you. Hans, Kristoff and now John Samuels. Not that I wouldn't be jealous or even discuss this in the company of anyone other than my sister and cousin, ...but have you ever seen...?"

"Well, no...I mean Kristoff was... I mean when we were kissing...!" Anna fumbled her words. She was really turning red now. "You promise you won't get mad, Elsa?"

Elsa stood and leaned up against the couch and nodded.

"Well, when Kristoff was kissing me sometimes, I could feel his _thing_ down there getting bigger and harder against my stomach." she was almost glowing red by now. "He really liked grinding it against me."

The red on Elsa's neck was also becoming more evident. "And...?" she asked.

"Umm, well once I **touched** it!" she confessed. It began to snow lightly in the study. "No, you don't understand! He didn't take it out of his trousers! I only touched his pants!"

Some relief was on Elsa's face, and her eyebrows relaxed. The snowing also stopped as Anna went to her sister and held both her hands, "Well, I for sure have never seen or touched one. And never will!" Elsa said as she held Anna's gaze. The corner's of Anna's mouth creased upwards as see gazed directly back.

"I wonder what it looks like?" Anna gazed skyward, one side of her mouth quirked up. She looked back into Elsa's eyes, and then both of them looked at Rapunzel who was eating a piece of fruit.

"What? Uh, me?" Rapunzel said, her long blonde hair was very dark and still damp from her escapades with Anna.

The question was ludicrous, but leave it to Anna to ask, "Well Punzel, what does it look like?" she asked her cousin.

"Anna! That's not polite!" Elsa admonished her sister. Then she broke into a wicked grin, "I'll ask the question! I'm the Queen after all!" she looked at her wayward cousin whose cheeks were bunched out with unchewed fruit. Both of them turned to face her, as Elsa crossed her arms. "Go ahead cuz, answer the question."

Rapunzel's eyes bulged out and her lips were pinched since she was still holding the uneaten food in her mouth. She quickly chewed the fruit and gulped it down as her cousins waited for her to answer.

"Uh, well, umm, you have to understand...umm that I, ...uhh...haven't seen much male _manhood_ before. Actually, I haven't seen **any** until Eugene." she answered awkwardly.

"So...describe it." Anna asked.

"Well, it looks like a sausage...with a mushroom on top!" she blurted out.

"Mushroom?!" both girls cried out loud.

"And that's when it's **cut**!" Rapunzel continued, now smiling herself and turning red.

"Cut? It has to be cut? Oh my! How much?" Elsa asked with huge doe-like eyes.

"Only the tip! At least that's what Eugene said. "If it's not cut, it looks like an elephant's trunk!" she squealed.

"Mushrooms and elephant trunks!?" Anna almost screamed out laughing. The combined laughter from all three girls could be heard down the hall.

########################

The afternoon had finally ended after the carefully choreographed events with most of the names of suitors on the Councillor's list as well as a few of her own choices.

Elsa was tired but knew that the main event was only beginning. She briefly discussed the assumed plan with Viktor Carlyle and John Samuels afterwards. She decided not to include Anna is this round of conversations since it might bring an emotional element into an otherwise busy schedule. It would seem that the man was postponing any demands of snow creatures until after the Grand Ball. This worried Elsa somewhat, but they were all committed now and they all agreed that the following morning, she would meet with her councillors and declare that she would choose John Samuels. All that was required afterwards was for her advisors to accept her choice and a proclamation regarding the wedding be announced to the populace at large.

"After discussing the details with your council tomorrow morning, it would be best to have the wedding immediately after since all the visiting dignitaries are already here! Perhaps a few days after the proclamation, so as to give time for any noble suitors to leave if they choose not to stay for the wedding?" John Samuels suggested.

"That sounds reasonable, perhaps two or three days after tomorrow might be sufficient? I will inform my advisors to arrange the necessary legalities to declare John Samuels as King Consort to my rule as Queen Sovreign." Elsa proclaimed.

"Well Mister Carlyle, do you want to discuss your added demands at this time? You are agreeing to continue our partnership, but you must realize I cannot acquiesce to your additions." Elsa was prepared to confront this madman.

"I only wish for a _compromise_ , My Queen." Viktor responded. "We have much to accomplish tonight and in the days that follow. Allow me to reflect on some changes and propose them in the near future?"

"Very well. If you'll excuse us, I will need to educate John Samuels on some of the Royal etiquette required tonight if he is to compete with the other suitors. Particularly _dance_ moves." she smiled with false sincerity.

"Of course Queen Elsa. I too have to attend some business regarding my crew aboard _Eagle_." he bowed and exited.

"He's playing for time!" Elsa said after Viktor finally left. "You must find out what he truly intends!"

"No doubt, but time is short and I don't see how I can discover what he has in mind before the Grand Ball and tomorrows proclamation." John Samuels answered. "Also, there is much I need to learn from you about being your King Consort, at least until it is necessary for me to leave?"

Elsa answered back, "I will ask my handmaiden _Sigrid_ to tutor you in the following days as to the decorum you are required to present. She is already fully aware of our plan, so please don't be afraid to ask her about anything. Perhaps you may also get a chance to visit your crew and find out more of Viktor's intent?"

"Very good, My Queen. Will _Princess Anna_ also be able to assist my training? I think that as your future husband, I should be able to interact with her as family." he asked awkwardly.

Elsa touched his arm. What he wanted, what he was truly asking for was impossible. "Johan, there is something you need to know." his eyebrows quirked up questioningly. "Anna's heart is already spoken for." Elsa said softly.

His eyes fell but he returned the pressure of her hand, "I... see. It was a foolish wish of mine, but regardless, I will see this through! After all, in a few days I will be a KING!" he said with levity tinged with sadness.

Elsa smiled and placed her other hand over his. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I believe you are an honourable man, and someone else may find your heart?"

"Perhaps... though only the future will tell." he answered. "I only hope that whatever man claimed her heart will be able to provide for her and give her what she deserves! I must confess that your sister fascinates me beyond words!"

"Rest assured that my sister is in good hands, and lacking for none! Her future is secure." she answered bittersweetly.

"Until tonight than, Elsa. You may also rest assured that I will not fail you when it comes to the dance floor either!" he said with a grin as he bowed and left.

Alone in her study, Elsa reflected on his words. Anna and her were going to be truly together eventually. They would support and nurture each other for the rest of their lives. The love they shared for each other was for them alone. But what about beyond that? Not only for themselves but for Arendelle?

She waved her arms. Her hands performing intricate patterns. The air chilled and frost began to form. With just a thought though, the cold spell reversed and the crystals cascading around her hands disappeared. Her control and precision were improving dramatically since her coronation. She could feel the power flowing through her. And as in the past, it was still growing stronger!

Holding her hands together, she closed her eyes and willed a thought. She concentrated hard and ice began coating her cupped hands. After a moment, she opened them to reveal her creation. A small creature resembling a butterfly slowly began moving it's wings coloured blue-white. It's thin feelers and wings billowed and moved in a way that belied it's **frozen** origins. Moving to an open window, Elsa released her newest creation.

"You will never melt, nor will you ever die, until you choose to do so, little one." she proclaimed. "The choice is yours. Now go and discover the world!" she spread her hands and the little creature fluttered up and away until it disappeared in the blue sky.

Her little experiment gave promise of the future. She was going to be married soon, but her husband was not the answer to her destiny. Her sister was.

She left the study and headed to Anna's bedchamber.

########################

Senator Tallmadge was anxious but not overly so. His research didn't turn up what he expected, but a record in the Naval Auction Registry entered in eighteen hundred and fifteen stated that a war-sloop called _USS Eagle_ was sold to an unknown party for scrap. The records ended there but entries submitted to Congress regarding the Maritime and Patrol Squadrons of the Eastern Seaboard regarding piracy and smuggling in the Gulf of Mexico and Texas panhandle in the last five years recorded a well maintained and equipped sloop appeared recently. The ship aided the actions of unknown persons and assisted vessels confronting American and British patrols. However the authorities were unable to overhaul and overtake the ship.

Viktor Carlyle was known to have acquired munitions from Europe and abroad. Senator Tallmadge verified that ships under his employ have been confiscated by the Navy carrying unauthorized or illegal weapons. However, he was not charged since his dealings were with nations not unfriendly to the United States. Therefore he was merely charged with trafficking and the penalties assigned to him amounted to nothing more than fines that were the confiscated ships and weapons which Mister Carlyle forfeited. The very fact that **both** of these clues were present together here were enough for him.

"I will have Captain Turner assume command of _Eagle_ and have this man detained. Too much evidence points to him, however circumstantial!" he said aloud. " _However, that will have to wait until after the Grand Ball. It wouldn't do to create an international incident for a domestic dispute on the day of Queen Elsa's party._ " he thought.

He began to prepare to get dressed for the gala event.

########################

Elsa let herself into her sister's room with a comfortable familiarity. She could hear her sister bustling and humming to herself in her large walk-in closet as she prepared to get ready for the Ball.

"Is that you, Elsa?" she heard from within the closet.

Elsa closed the large door to her sister's bedchamber, "Yes, My Love. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"Of course! You're the one who's been so busy today." Anna poked her head out and Elsa could see that her sister's hair was wrapped in a towel. Turning away she avoided looking directly into her sister's eyes.

"Anna, there's also something else I want to talk to you about." Elsa asked hesitantly. She was apprehensive and was not quite sure how to approach this subject. Her beloved came behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yes, My Heart? What is it?" Anna asked, she buried her face in Elsa's neck, breathing in the familiar fragrance of the long platinum hair that cascaded around her face.

"Earlier we spoke about what is **best** for Arendelle?" Elsa said. She could feel Anna nodding her head in agreement. "You are my true love, and one day will be my... wife. How? I don't know the answer to that right now, but... if we are to carry on with the future for us and Arendelle, we need to talk about producing an... **Heir**!"

"WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed, her mouth dropping open and her grip on Elsa weakening. Elsa spun around and grabbed her sister by the arms.

" **NO** , Anna, don't misunderstand me! I don't mean to have a child with John Samuels!" she tried to calm her sister. She could see the advent shock on Anna's face. Her sister's eyes were already watering and she looked ready to begin crying. Elsa's quick response froze her in her tracks.

"I...I don't understand?" Anna said confused.

Elsa went into damage control mode immediately. "Anna, I would never sleep with anyone other than you! Ever! But John Samuels will not be around very long after we have our wedding. A plan is already in the works that will see him removed from our future marriage. However, it is during the time we are married that I could possibly conceive a child...an heir. This window of opportunity will only last for a limited duration of time after his absence. Do you understand what this means for the future of Arendelle?"

"Are you going to have him killed?" her sister asked, obviously following that part of the plan to it's conclusion.

"Certainly not! John Samuels is an honourable man, and despite the company he keeps, I believe he is a good man. A convincing explanation to his disappearance is already being discussed. However, what this means for us and Arendelle is that only up for a period of ten months, give or take, after his disappearance can I give birth to a legitimate heir." Elsa was willing her sister to make the connection.

"How does this work if you don't plan to have a child with him? What are you asking of me?" Anna was less distressed now but her confusion grew. The most important part though, about conceiving an heir was something she did grasp.

Elsa smiled and cupped Anna's face. "Oh my sweet sister and my only love! I plan to have the child with **YOU**! Our son or daughter will be born from our blood alone. But we must conceive him within the period of John Samuels presence as **King** or our people will never believe our child will be legitimate if he or she is born too early or too late."

"I still don't see how I am to give you a child, My Heart?" Anna produced a sad smile, her hands stroking Elsa's face.

"Have patience, My Love! You have seen what I can do with my magic as evidenced by my other children, Olaf and Marshmallow?" Anna nodded, her eyes widening at the direction her sister was leading her.

"You mean you can create, human life too?" she gasped.

"Well, not that same way I can with snow and ice, but again, have patience Anna. You and I will produce an heir. And it will be the best we both can offer ourselves, our people and Arendelle!" she proclaimed, taking her sister close and embracing her hard.

########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) A **gigolo** is a male escort or social companion who is supported by a woman in a continuing relationship, often living in her residence or having to be present at her beck and call. The gigolo is expected to provide companionship, to serve as a consistent escort with good manners and social skills, and often, to serve as a dancing partner as required by the woman in exchange for the support (which is contrary to typical norms). Many gifts such as expensive clothing and an automobile to drive may be lavished upon him. The relationship may include sexual services as well, when he also would be referred to as "a kept man".

2) **Count Guillermo Deldares** was first referenced in Chapter 10 as the noble who sent an offensive letter to court Elsa which Anna read out loud. She constantly refers to him as "icky" and first described him as "slimey" alluding to the fact that she thought this man would be drooling after Elsa and only thought about sex. He hails from the fictional Kingdom of "Mariposa" on the Iberian Peninsula. Mariposa means "butterfly" in Spanish.

3) Usually, **the South** is defined as including the southeastern and south-central United States. The region is known for its culture and history, having developed its own customs, musical styles and cuisines that have distinguished it in some ways from the rest of the United States. Some other aspects of the historical and cultural development of the South have been influenced by an early support for the doctrine of states' rights, the institution of **slave labour** on plantations in the Lower South to an extent seen nowhere else in the United States; the presence of a large proportion of **African Americans** in the population; and the legacy of the Civil War and Reconstruction Era.

4) Definition of **AVARICIOUS**

: greedy of gain : excessively acquisitive especially in seeking to hoard riches

— **av·a·ri·cious·ly** adverb

— **av·a·ri·cious·ness** noun

######################

Preview of Chapter 21

** A NIGHT OF DEJA VU **

Much like last time Arendelle held a Grand Ball, Elsa stood in front of her throne and greeted any Noble or Royal who wished to get introduced and give thanks to her. Unlike last time, Elsa had already met most of the single male suitors and politely declined any overture of a dance unless it was one of the men who she had earlier spent some 'quality time' earlier in the day.

From across the dance floor of the Ball Room, Elsa spied the self-proclaimed lover, Count Guillermo Deldares, as he eyed her up. With a show of flair and panache, he walked directly to her.

She rolled her eyes slightly but smiled as their eyes met and was prepared to endure the upcoming dance with the Boorish Noble.

Her ice-dress glowed with such brilliance that the servants actually had to reduce the number of torches and lanterns immediately around the throne as not to blind the guests. The reality of her clothes were this time she didn't make her dress herself. Anna had successfully argued the fact that anyone dancing with her would freeze if they touched her! Elsa remembered the proud grin her sister gave her while crossing her arms and daring Elsa to disprove her logic.

"You're absolutely correct Anna, I cannot make a new ice-dress for tonight's Ball!" she replied. Anna was beaming with arrogant pride. Her glee was immediately replaced with shock when Elsa replied, "So, I guess I'll have to wear YOUR ice-dress tonight!"


	21. A Night of Deja Vu

Preview of Chapter 22 at the end

** A NIGHT OF DEJA VU **

The sun was still above the horizon when Vicktor walked up the ramp to **USS _Eagle_ ** and boarded his ship. Typical of most sailors, some of his men where in the town occupying the taverns and brothels while others were onboard and maintaining the ship as part of their rotatiing duty shift. Unlike almost all of the vessels in the harbour, his crew were not military, and discipline fell far short of what many maritimers would find acceptable. Still, as soon as some of his men noticed his arrival, his second officer greeted him with a worried look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been _Vic_?! Not only have we've been ordered to remain put, but some of our boys who've been in town have heard that the marines aboard **_Constitution_** have been receiving extra munitions from the Castle." he blurted out. "They also say that rumours have it that we're going to be arrested?"

"Don't be ridiculous! We haven't done anything? Why would they do that?" the Captain yelled back.

His subordinate cringed but ventured on, "Our rendezvous, remember? Someone noticed we were gone when we delivered your dispatch. Rumour has it that political guy who's at the Castle has been asking some questions about you, us and ...our ship!"

"Well... don't worry about it. That _witch's_ party is tonight, so I don't think anything is going to happen since she's expecting me to accompany our first-mate to the Ball. So it's like I've got immunity from anything that old Senator might have in mind." he said smugly. " _I also hold something far greater that will shield me from anything that Snow Witch or that bastard Senator might try to do!_ " he kept to himself. "Also, how did the job go that we talked about? Were our men able to do what they needed to do under the cover of darkness?"

"Yes, but it won't stay dry if you take too long. Seawater will probably seep in and ruin it if we don't use it within a week." he argued back.

"If all goes well, we might not have to use it! But it's a good insurance policy to have just in case. Make sure that all the men are back on board by the end of tomorrow! And make sure everyone is armed!" Viktor ordered.

######################

" _Isolde_ , is our mistress in her chambers? Dinner will be served in less than an hour and I can't find her!" Sigrid sounded anxious. She fiddled with her apron. Small slender hands gripping and rolling the fabric hanging down the front.

"I haven't seen her recently, but I am on my way to Princess Anna's bedchamber right now to fetch her new ballroom gown. Perhaps she might be there, so you should join me and make haste of your search?" her friend said, casually tossing her single long blonde braid in a fashion that reminded Sigrid of the Queen.

"Wisdom becomes you poppet! Perhaps you might make some man a fine wife one day? Alas, we may never know since your eyes are focused on but one man!" she teased. However, her wordplay with Isolde was partially ringed with truth. The man she suspected her best-friend had fallen for had his eyes and heart open for the _Princess_ of the House. But unlike the Ice Master, she knew about Anna's true love. And the last she heard, Princess Anna had not yet told him the truth.

"Oh, **fie** on you! He is far too brutish and brash! And his eyes are fixed on my lady since he met her!" Isolde answered back, far too quickly.

"So we are talking about young Ice Master Bjorgman?", Sigrid half-smiled back, also recalling what ill-fated destiny directed Kristoff to find Princess Anna in that snow-storm two months scarce.

Her eyes met Isolde and the pained look her friend gave her said the whole story. She **was** in love with him, but was impotent to act knowing full well that _her_ Princess was the ONLY person who could release the Ice Master from his unrequited love for Anna. Release him to love another...?

They walked in silence after that shared look, but Isolde took her friend's hand as they climbed the spiral staircase. Sigrid barely had time to notice the single tear that rolled down her friend's cheek before Isolde quickly brushed it away.

######################

"Eugene, stop it! We can't do that now, and certainly not here in the middle of the gardens!" Rapunzel said to her own true love. "We have to get ready for the Ball tonight and dinner will be served in less than hour."

"But precious, I haven't had any time alone with you for days!" he whined, his hands were pawing his wife's curvaceous figure.

She looked at him straight in the eye, "You exaggerate." was her even reply.

"Okay. But it's been hours!" he responded nonplussed. He had his arms around her slim form as they slowly made their rounds back to the castle. "And as much as I like hanging around Kristoff, he just doesn't 'do it for me' like you do!" he said with a grin.

Still in his arms, she turned around and wrapped both her arms around his neck. "He better not!" she said wickedly as she brought her lips up to his. She could feel his enlarging member against her stomach and her earlier conversation with Anna and Elsa came to mind. As their lips met, her mouth began to form into a grin at the thought and a small squeaky laugh came out.

"What is it?" Flynn said to his wife while they were still kissing, both of them had their eyes closed and didn't see or hear Lord Ovesen approach. Before Rapunzel could reply to her husband, a loud throat clearing sound was heard behind them.

"Pardon my intrusion Your Highness, My Lord!" Tiroff Ovesen quickly nodded to the both of them. A ship arrived from **Corona** just a few hours ago, and their Captain instructed us to deliver this to you as soon as possible. Another letter was also sent to Her Majesty as well."

Perplexed and a little embarrassed to still be clinging to her husband, Rapunzel released her hold and reached out for the sealed envelope. "Thank You, Lord Ovesen. Do you know if Elsa has already read her message from Corona?"

"I'm sorry Princess Rapunzel, but I wasn't the one to deliver that message to her. Sigrid was on her way to see the Queen, so I instructed her to deliver it while I searched for you."

"Thank You, _Tiroff_. That will be all." she glanced at her husband as Lord Ovesen bowed and excused himself.

Opening the dispatch, she quickly scanned the message that her _father_ wrote to her and deemed important enough that he would send it by direct courier to Arendelle rather than using the Mail Packet Ships.

The letter was a long one and it took Rapunzel several minutes to digest it as Flynn stood protectively by and patiently waited for his wife to finish reading before asking about it's content.

A soft gasp from Rapunzel made him shift his stance as she quickly raised her blonde head and stared at him.

"What is it? What news from home?" he asked, a little nervous. His usually carefree attitude replaced by an unusual seriousness.

Rapunzel paused for a heartbeat before answering. "Daddy sent a warship to deliver this message. He seems to think that this letter was important enough and might need some added security." she said as Flynn raised an eyebrow.

She continued, "Corona and the other members of the **Hanseatic League** received a formal proclamation a few days ago at the annual assembly being held by one of our neighbours. The proclamation was crafted by their Duke and stated that all ties and trade treaties were to be broken, effective immediately. **Weselton** has left the Hanseatic League!"

######################

Dinner was an uneventful affair, but Elsa decided to only have her family at the table, with the exception of Kristoff, so as not to give the impression to her guests that she had pre-chosen a suitor so early into the evening. She also wanted to discuss the letter she received with Rapunzel, hence her cousin sitting next to her, with Anna on the other side.

"This was certainly unexpected, don't you think so Elsa?" Rapunzel said in a low but conversational voice as they were eating.

Elsa turned slightly and swallowed her food before replying, "It's... unfortunate, but not unexpected. I thought this would happen, cutting trade and treaty with some of his neighbours who were friendly to Arendelle, but I didn't expect the **Duke** to leave the League entirely. Weselton ALWAYS sought financial and material gain above all else, so this would leave them at a disadvantage! Unless..."

Not bothering to finish swallowing her food, Anna piped in. "Unless what, Elsa?"

"Not so loud, Anna. There might be others who would find this news interesting." she said. She looked around the table and said to her family as a whole, "Unless Wesleton has already secured a new alliance, perhaps with the Southern Isles or with even Denmark and her allies."

"My father is also worried. He wants me to come home after you get married. Mother and him wanted to come, but now he feels he needs to stay at home. It may mean nothing. Weselton after all is but one nation, but just in case." Rapunzel said.

"Perhaps..." Elsa said, the weight of the next few days on her shoulders.

######################

Much like last time Arendelle held a Grand Ball, Elsa stood in front of her throne and greeted any Noble or Royal who wished to get introduced and give thanks to her. Unlike last time, Elsa had already met most of the single male suitors and politely declined any overture of a dance unless it was one of the men who she had earlier spent some 'quality time' earlier in the day.

From across the dance floor of the Ball Room, Elsa spied the self-proclaimed lover, Count Guillermo Deldares, as he eyed her up. With a show of flair and panache, he walked directly to her.

She rolled her eyes slightly but smiled as their eyes met and was prepared to endure the upcoming dance with the Boorish Noble.

Her ice-dress glowed with such brilliance that the servants actually had to reduce the number of torches and lanterns immediately around the throne as not to blind the guests. The reality of her clothes were this time she didn't make her dress herself. Anna had successfully argued the fact that anyone dancing with her would freeze if they touched her! Elsa remembered the proud grin her sister gave her while crossing her arms and daring Elsa to disprove her logic.

"You're absolutely correct Anna, I cannot make a new ice-dress for tonight's Ball!" she replied. Anna was beaming with arrogant pride. Her glee was immediately replaced with shock when Elsa replied, "So, I guess I'll have to wear YOUR ice-dress tonight!"

Anna's dress was a tad short, but still looked perfect on her. If anything, she might be drawing more admiration than her usual dress because it was originally designed for her sister. More specifically, Elsa was at least one or more bra cup size larger than Anna and the swells of her cleavage bulged out, much to the delight of the male suitors. This was NOT what Anna had originally had in mind, and she showed her displeasure by trying to ignore the men that gravitated around her sister.

"Don't be upset with Elsa, Anna. You know that this was planned all along." Rapunzel came up and consoled her cousin. She looked magnificent in her ballroom gown that flattered her figure. Her dress matched the colours of her nation: yellow and purple, while Anna's was green and purple.

"I know Punzel, but when I said NO ice-dresses, I didn't think she would wear mine! And it looks sooo much better on her too!" Anna replied.

Count Deldares was almost through the crowd, when John Samuels appeared beside Elsa wearing his formal dress blue uniform with tails. The medals and ribbons on his uniform looked impressive and certainly fit in with the rest of the dignitaries in the ball room.

"Wow, I keep forgetting how good looking that man is!" Rapunzel gasped. Then she spotted Viktor Carlyle approaching the couple and her smile disappeared.

"She's doing a good job of being cordial to that awful man, but I can tell that her smile is going to crack if she has to keep it up much longer!" supplied Anna. Looking around, she also noticed that Count Deldares had a frown on his face when he saw Elsa and John Samuels together. Slightly put off, he was searching the room for another dance partner. His eyes alighted on herself and she quickly averted her gaze. Too late, a large smile appeared on his face as he gazed at her figure up and down, undressing her with his eyes. Then, with a swagger all of his own, he made straight for her.

"Omigod, Punzel! _Mister Icky_ is walking straight towards me! Do something!" Anna whispered to her cousin. Rapunzel acted faster than Anna thought possible. She quickly stepped in front of the dashing yet egotistical noble and said, "Hello, you must be that charming Count Guillermo that my cousin was talking about this afternoon?" offering her hand.

Taken off guard he stopped, "Eh? Oh, but of course, Count Guillermo Deldares of the Kingdom of Mariposa!" he bowed and took Rapunzel's offered hand to his lips. His eyes following the curve of her waist and breasts as he brought his eyes level to hers.

Rapunzel smiled back but was uncomfortable under his gaze. When he brought up his eyes and looked at her he said, "Your cousin? I am most honoured to meet you...?" Deldares asked still holding her hand.

"Rapunzel, of the Kingdom of Corona. And this is also my cousin, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Rapunzel guided his hand to her cousin hiding behind her. Deldares's eyes lit up and he immediately took both of Anna's hands into his own.

Anna's mouth dropped as she stared at him and then looked directly back at Rapunzel, speechless! With a crooked grin, Rapunzel left her cousin in the 'slimey' hands of her nemesis.

#######################

It was already past midnight and Elsa was already past exhausted after numerous dances and polite conversations. As she was talking to the _Marquis of Tuscany_ , the image of Anna dancing with Count Guillermo Deldares shocked her. John Samuels had just made his presence and she was about to take his arm and have him escort her to the outside balcony at the time and had lost track of Anna's presence. At first, the thought of Anna dancing with her arch-rival was amusing. Anna had a serious face while nothing but a huge smile was on the Count's. Elsa could see Guillermo's busy hands low on Anna's back, his fingers almost stroking her butt cheeks. The thought made her face colour but then her sister caught her eye and a small smirk appeared on her face. Elsa noticed her tilting her head forward and whispering to Guillermo. She heard his bellicose laughter and her eyes widened when he lowered his other hand further and squeezed Anna's butt cheek!

" _What on earth is Anna playing at_?" a small frown appeared on her face. Was her sister trying to make her jealous? And with the self-proclaimed Romeo, of all people! _Lord_ knows that she had trouble keeping the Count's hands from exploring her own body, but Anna didn't even seem to be resisting his advances!

"Are you alright, My Queen?" John Samuels lowered his head and whispered as he escorted her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing! I'm just tired and after everything that's happened today it's probably just catching up with me." she said absentmindedly.

"I suspect so. Events will move quickly after tonight." he was nodding his head as they slowly made their way through the crowd.

Neither of them noticed the slick icy trail Elsa left as they were walking nor the number of guests slipping and falling behind them!

Anna meanwhile was becoming flustered at the Count's progress down her back. She only mentioned that the flattering dress her sister was wearing was _her_ creation. The Count obviously found that amusing and complimented her on her taste and skill at designing. Anna's own new dress tonight was more revealing than her last one, the front cut far lower and revealed the swell of her bosom. The Count smiled as they danced, his eyes mostly lowered down as he admired her not quite twenty-year old breasts. When his hand began squeezing her cheeks, she let out a small squeak, but kept on dancing.

" _Now, how do I get out if this?_ " she thought. _Count Slimey is getting far too familiar!_ " She searched the dance floor. Her eyes alighted on Senator Tallmadge standing in crowd, a casual smile on his face as he surveyed the crowd.

"Forgive me Count, but I believe I see my 'Uncle' in the crowd and I would like to spend some time with him... ooh!" she gasped as his hand briefly invaded the crack between her buttocks! "Perhaps we can do this again!" she broke their embrace and dashed towards the American. " _NOT_!" she thought.

She practically dashed from him and slipped from the ice on the floor. "Whoops!" Anna cried as she practically crashed into Nathaniel Tallmadge. "Hello Senator Tallmadge!" she said in English. He automatically caught her from knocking them over and his surprised expression changed into a warm smile as he recognized Molly's, _no... correction_ , Elsa's headstrong sister colliding into him. He quickly assumed the pose of dancing and carried her motion into a dance spin as she was stuttering her apologies.

"Nice catch! Kinda like a 'trust thing'!" she blurted as they continued their dance. Anna's eyes were looking at the floor and following the trail of melting ice and stumbling guests. "What on earth is that?" her eyes followed the trail to the balcony doors. But her sister and John Samuels were nowhere to be seen. Smiling and turning to Tallmadge, Anna let her saviour guide her around the dance floor.

######################

After spending a good deal of time with John Samuels and ensuring that many of the other potential suitors had witnessed them together, Elsa felt that concluding the evening with her at his arms would be the **coup de grâce**.

She was too tired to even address the ballroom guests but Kai was able to make her intentions clear.

The sounds of the Royal Trumpet opened his words. "Thank You for attending this evening's ball my Lords and Ladies! The Queen would like to offer her gratitude at making our Festival a successful affair as she retires for the evening. Tomorrow, the **House of Arendelle** will make it known if it has chosen one of you, our dear friends, to join us in an alliance sealed with Holy Matrimony! Until tomorrow, we wish you a good night!" Kai ended his proclamation.

Everyone stood and bowed after Kai was finished and Elsa took the centre stage. As she smiled and left with Anna and her family, they all burst out clapping, anxious for tomorrow's news.

Senator Tallmadge assumed tonight would be a busy one for the Queen as she held court with so many vying nobles, but he wished he would be able to catch a few moments of her time. Still he managed to spend some time, albeit a confusing and awkward time, with Princess Anna, but not the Queen.

No matter, tonight was _her_ night. He could wait until tomorrow.

#######################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **fie** \- interjection: Used to express mild disgust, disapprobation, annoyance, etc. Also used to express the humorous pretense of being shocked. _Origin_ : 1250–1300; Middle English fi Middle French Latin; compare Old Norse fȳ, Latin phy

2) The word **nemesis** describes a rival who just somehow seems able to get the best of you. It can be someone you compete against, someone whose skills are nearly identical to yours and yet, your nemesis always seems to finish ahead of you, get a higher grade, and generally make you feel flustered.Nemesis can also refer to something that always causes you problems, like public speaking, the nemesis of those who get tongue-tied when nervous.

3) The **Hanseatic League** (also known as the Hanse or Hansa; Low German:Hanse, Dudesche Hanse) was a commercial and defensive confederation of merchant guilds and their market towns that dominated trade along the coast of Northern Europe. It stretched from the Baltic to the North Sea and inland during the Late Middle Ages and early modern period. It was dissolved in 1862. **Corona** is a member of this League. And so is **Weselton**.

4) **coup de grâce** \- noun: plural coups de grâce [kooduh grahs]. French. 1) a death blow, especially one delivered mercifully to end suffering. 2) any finishing or decisive stroke.

#######################

Preview of Chapter 22

** THE MORNING AFTER **

" **NO**! I will not rush into this debacle just because of your say-so! We already have enough issues with England, and now you say we may also have to confront the _Americans_?! France will not jeopardize our colonies overseas while subduing Arendelle on a mission of folly!" the diplomat said to the assembled council.

A motion from the Russian diplomat also concurred his opinion on the matter. "Too little is known about Queen Elsa. Perhaps if we invited her to participate in the upcoming council of Lords, we might be able to discern her state of mind?"

"If we don't act soon, it may already be too late! But enough of these speculatory musings. I am certain Queen Elsa will be voluntarily leaving her protected domain. All we have to do is wait." their host announced.

########################

Waking up seemed harder this morning but finally she would announce her future husband to her people and perhaps end the attention regarding any potential _male_ mate. Ending the desire to control or own her power by others was another story, but...

"Mmmh, morning Elsa..." she heard next to her. The red mane of hair began to shuffle and stir. A sun-tanned slender arm speckled with freckles rose and clumsily pawed the pillow next to her where Elsa's head was just resting.

Elsa crossed her arms and regarded her sister with sleepy eyes. Sitting in bed, her paler arms rested over her creamy white breasts, in stark contrast to Anna, whose nude form was sprawled on the bed, half her body exposed from under the sheets. Only Anna's arms, shoulders and face were tanned. Lying on her back, Anna's exposed breasts were as white as Elsa's.

Ignoring her sister's attempts to find and touch her, she recalled the night before retiring.

"You could have at least resisted his groping and pawing!" Elsa said in disbelief when they arrived in the privacy of their bedchamber.

"I can't believe that we're still talking about _Count Slimey_!?" Anna was irritated at being accused of a situation that she found herself in only because of Rapunzel's quirky sense of humour. "And besides, he only grabbed my butt once!"

"Twice or Thrice!" Elsa exclaimed. "Perhaps you might remember that when you go to sleep tonight."

"What?! You mean we don't get any sexy-time tonight?" she asked dumbfounded.

She watched in disbelief as Elsa put on a sleeping gown and hopped up into bed for the first time in forever **NOT NUDE!**


	22. The Morning After

Preview of Chapter 23 at the end

** THE MORNING AFTER **

The sun was still below the horizon when the guards of the evening shift were relieved by men assigned to succeed them. The changing of the guard was a simple, practiced affair polished by centuries of tradition. Today was no different. Somber but serious men, soldiers sworn to protect and defend the monarchy and people of the realm of Arendelle, took up their positions while the men they replaced assumed a more relaxed posture as they made their way back into the barracks to continue their lives off-duty.

These soldiers have sworn their alligience to the House of Arendelle, as their predecessors before them. Their branch of service has witnessed many changes to the ruling family over the centuries. Deaths, births and marriages have changed the ruling House over time. Wars and famine have also made their contribution. Of all the factors that have molded this monarchy, as well as many other European kingdoms, two have had the most effect.

WAR has always created the most visible and profound effects on any country. If victorious, the parties involved reap the benefits and glory of the conflict, even though their land, people and resources have been all but consumed. They do however get to re-write history as they see fit.

If the parties involved were on the losing end of the confrontation, the best-case scenario would be to exist and survive by an occupying army and endure for many years the will and demands of the conquerer. The worst-case scenario would be annilihation.

Though not as profound but no less history-changing, MARRIAGES of the ruling monarchy affect the country, people and geography of the world that the realm exists in.

As the royal bloodlines of the kingdom changes when two ruling monarchies join in matrimony; alliances, trade and prosperity also evolve for better or worse. Historically, these unions are borne under perceived necessity, real or otherwise.

The necessity currently occupying the family of the Royal House of Arendelle might seem trivial compared to the unions involving major world powers like Great Britain, Austria-Hungary, China and Russia, but these families, as powerful as they may be, revolved around normal humankind. The current monarch of Arendelle is anything but normal. Queen Elsa is the Snow Queen, and today she is about to announce that she is to be married!

#######################

Waking up seemed harder this morning but finally she would announce her future husband to her people and perhaps end the attention regarding any potential male mate. Ending the desire to control or own her power by others was another story, but...

"Mmmh, morning Elsa..." she heard next to her. The red mane of hair began to shuffle and stir. A sun-tanned slender arm speckled with freckles rose and clumsily pawed the pillow next to her where Elsa's head was just resting.

Elsa crossed her arms and regarded her sister with sleepy eyes. Sitting in bed, her paler arms rested over her creamy white breasts, in stark contrast to Anna, whose nude form was sprawled on the bed, half her body exposed from under the sheets. Only Anna's arms, shoulders and face were tanned. Lying on her back, Anna's exposed breasts were as white as Elsa's.

Ignoring her sister's attempts to find and touch her, she recalled the night before retiring.

"You could have at least resisted his groping and pawing!" Elsa said in disbelief when they arrived in the privacy of their bedchamber.

"I can't believe that we're still talking about Count Slimey!?" Anna was irritated at being accused of a situation that she found herself in only because of Rapunzel's quirky sense of humour. "And besides, he only grabbed my butt once!"

"Twice or Thrice!" Elsa exclaimed. "Perhaps you might remember that when you go to sleep tonight."

"What?! You mean we don't get any sexy-time tonight?" she asked dumbfounded.

She watched in disbelief as Elsa put on a modest sleeping gown and hopped up into bed for the first time in forever **NOT NUDE**!

Turning on her side, Elsa presented her backside to Anna who remained open mouthed as she gawked at her sister. Not only was Elsa indecently clothed, as Anna perceived it, she even wore a bonnet, akin to a nightcap, that completely covered her platinum hair.

Accustomed to seeing and touching the soft fair skin and long blonde hair of her sister, Anna was confronted with her sibling completely covered. " _Fine, she wants to be that way? I too can be completely unreasonable!_ ", Anna thought.

Turning on HER side, Anna presented her backside to Elsa. Both girls were now facing away from each other with at least a couple of feet separating them. Never intentionally have they not been touching or sharing while still awake in bed.

As the minutes rolled on, Anna was furiously thinking of what Elsa was doing. Did she turn and peek at Anna over her shoulder? Was she listening intently to any noise Anna made? Was she even thinking about her as much as Anna was thinking about her sister right now?

She couldn't tell, because as always, Elsa never made a sound nor moved an inch while she slept.

As the night rolled on, Anna didn't know if she could keep up the pretense of indifference much longer. However, she was determined to show Elsa that she did nothing wrong. Perhaps she SHOULD have extricated herself sooner from Count Deldares during the dance? Still, she did nothing but ENDURE his obvious violations as to not cause a scene. She replayed the event in her mind and her thoughts slid to revulsion as his hands groped her back and buttocks. So clumsy were his fat hands and so heavy was the pressure, that it was nothing like when another man touched her before. And even Kristoff's kind but awkward movements on her in the past paled in comparison to the soft and gentle ministrations of her beloved sister. Elsa's hands worked magic on her body when they were together. Though Anna was always more aggressive and dominant during their encounters, Elsa could impress her when she was especially amorous. When it came to satisfying her own desires, Elsa knew exactly how to use her hands and fingers to elicit incredible pleasure on her body. And when she used her tongue on Anna's most sensitive parts, she would explode in a series of orgasmic convulsions.

As she lingered on her latest thoughts, Anna's own fingers found there way to her lower entrance that was unsurprisingly becoming wet. A quiet gasp emerged from her throat as two fingers slid past the entrance of her womanhood. Rolling quietly in her back, her legs parted slightly under the covers as her other hand found her engorged clitoris. Slowly and as quietly as she could, she started a slow rhythm she hoped would go unnoticed by her sister sleeping beside her.

The covers were beginning to rustle louder to her ears, so she slid herself free of them, all the while keeping her eyes tightly closed. Concentrating on the loving memories of her sibling, Anna's legs were bent at the knees as she spread her legs farther and farther apart.

"Elsa... Elsa...Elsa..." her lips silently repeated as her body slowly shook with her building desire. She wanted to be silent, or at least very quiet as she built on her self induced orgasm with her fingers. But the soft whimpers and groans of approaching climax were loud in her ears. Her laboured motions causing subtle movements on the bed betraying her masturbation.

"Uhh, uhh, ooohhh!" she heard. Another second later and the sound repeated. WAIT! That wasn't her!

Slowing her breathing while keeping her eyes closed, she strained hard to hear anything other than herself. Now aware of other noises instead of focusing on her own pleasure, she was able to hear faint noises that mirrored her laboured breathing. Feminine whimpers much like her own, but emanating to the pace of another.

Peeking with one eye towards the direction she knew her sister would be, her vision catches the outline of her sister lying above the covers facing her in the semi darkness. One slim leg perched up and exposed. The outline of a woman's head resting on her hand propped up on a pillow. The movement of an arm slowly and methodically plowing the valley where her legs met. The soft breathing of a young woman working with a purpose to bring herself pleasure with her own hands.

"Please... don't stop. Let me look at you while you come. ... Please!" she heard Elsa's hungry whisper.

Anna closed her eyes again, but unlike before she was aroused by a different reason. She was performing a show for her sister. Her goal of reaching climax was now knowing that in doing so she would provide something her sister wanted to see. The orgasm she would enjoy would satiate the hunger she heard in sister's voice. Elsa wanted to see her come by herself! And this new taste for voyeurism was an erotic event she hadn't experienced before.

It felt so wicked! To be watched in a most private moment while hungry eyes devoured her every movement. As she worked her fingers again and again into her pussy, she would gasp! The sound was echoed not two feet away as Elsa watched in fascination and her own desire to reach the same goal as her sister made her mimic the rubbing movements onto her own slick flesh.

"I'm coming Elsa! I'm coming!", her hoarse voice quietly said.

"Yes Anna! Let me see you come! I want to watch you come! You are so beautiful!" Elsa replied.

Smiling lasciviously as she pulled back with one hand the hood partly covering her clitoris, Anna put extra attention with her other hand and furiously massaged raw the engorged bud now fully exposed.

"Oh my God Anna! Oh my God! Uuuggghhh!", Elsa climaxed as she watched the perverse show so unbecoming royalty that her sister provided.

Hearing Elsa's moans of orgasm brought about her own as she lifted her buttocks high above the bed. Her squeals of passion caused Elsa into another round of orgasms that she was unaware her young body could produce.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both young women slumped back into the bed, exhausted but satisfied at this new form of unexplored love.

Reaching out to her sister, Anna took Elsa's hand and gripped it limply.

"Still friends?" she asked her monarch.

"Always! ...and much more!", came the reply.

Still holding hands, the sisters of Arendelle quickly fell asleep.

#######################

" **NO**! I will not rush into this debacle just because of your say-so! We already have enough issues with England, and now you say we may also have to confront the Americans?! France will not jeopanordize our colonies overseas while subduing Arendelle on a mission of folly!" the diplomat said to the assembled council.

A motion from the Russian diplomat also concurred his opinion on the matter. "Too little is known about Queen Elsa. Perhaps if we invited her to participate in the upcoming council of Lords, we might be able to discern her state of mind?"

"If we don't act soon, it may already be too late! But enough of these speculatory musings. I am certain Queen Elsa will be voluntarily leaving her protected domain. All we have to do is wait." their host announced.

The gathered representatives seated at the table encompassed delegates from most of Europe's great powers. Ministers from the Middle-East and even Asia were also present. The only glaring exceptions were the countries of Great Britain and the United States. Though many of these same nations sent parties to Queen Elsa's invitation in search of a consort, they also sent delegates by invitation to THIS meeting whose intention was to oppose that same Queen.

 _"It would seem Queen Victoria and President Van Buren are confident that Witch-Queen poses no threat to them?"_ he mused. " _That mistake may prove fatal... to them!"_

A servant quietly came up to him and presented him a letter while the assembled ministers argued loudly amongst themselves. If the combined forces of the nations before him united their strength and directed it at Arendelle, he knew she would fall regardless what unholy powers their queen could bear upon them. If only they would listen to reason!

Clearing his voice, the oldest Prince of the Southern Isles, Crown Prince Josef announced that the Kingdom of Weselton has seceded from the Hanseatic League and joined forces with Denmark!

"I assure you my Lords, with Corona, Arendelle's only reliable ally countered by Denmark and Weselton, the only outcome between us and Queen Elsa is: **checkmate**!"

The silence lasted perhaps five seconds as the gathered ministers looked at him and each other in shock! And then exploded in shouts and screams!

########################

The young man looked around him confused as he descended the stairs and found himself in the castle's large laundry room. Dozens of servants were busy performing their normal duties but with the added workload of several hundred guests occupying the castle.

"Uh, excuse me, excuse me? Hello... Can someone direct me to...? Hello... Hello...?" he said to anyone who happened to walk by. He carried a basket with soiled laundry and his head barely peaked over the burden he was carrying.

Everyone ignored the strangely dressed young man, busy as they were with their own duties. Nobody seemed to notice he had the look of a foreigner and spoke in a language they were not familiar with.

Sigrid looked up when she heard him, the basket of clothes she was carrying contained the queen's formal dress and other assorted garments. " _English? Down here? Who on earth is speaking it?"_ she pondered, finally locating the source.

"Can I help you, squire?" she asked the lost young man. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" hoping her English was not as rusty as her French. Since she was required to accompany the Queen in many formal circumstances, both she and Isolde as well as the other notable servants in the castle were privileged in being tutored foreign languages.

"Thank God that somebody down here speaks American! These are the formal clothes and dress uniforms for Viktor and John Samuels. I was instructed to have them cleaned and ready." he said.

Placing her own basket down, Sigrid took the other basked from him. "Give it to me then, I will have them ready for your Lords as soon as I can. My mistress, the Queen has instructed me to take care of John Samuel's affairs. Tell Lord Samuels that **Sigrid** , personal handmaiden to Queen Elsa, will bring his clothes directly to his room and assist him in preparing to receive the Queen at court."

"Uh, uh... Sure! Thanks Ingrid!" he turned and quickly left.

"That's Sigrid, you hear me .. SIGRID!" but he was gone, already running up the stairs.

#########################

"This is getting out of hand, my friend! What Josef proposes amounts to a surprise, undeclared war against a nation who has never been belligerent or aggressive in modern history, even when Norway allied with Napolean!" the Spanish minister said to his colleague.

The taller man by his side nodded his head in agreement. "Aye, you're right about that, Sanchez! My people will not agree to this. We don't know what Elsa's intentions are, but I'm sure her response to any attack on her domain would be devastating to any fleet. However dishonourable, a sneak attack on Arendelle would be disastrous to both sides. And confrontation on the mainland with Corona would be worse. Portugal will vote 'nay' on the morrow.".

"I don't plan to even be there, Manuel. We are leaving tonight. Will you act as our proxy and give the Prince our answer? Spain votes NO to this assault on our European neighbours!".

"Certainly Felipe, but don't you want to stay and find out the results?" His counterpart asked.

"No amigo, I want to be as far away from this as I can! As if the ruination caused by Napolean wasn't enough, to plunge the continent into another war is more than I can stomach. Perhaps you can sway more of them away from this folly, but I fear not what the Snow Queen will do to protect her country, but what this megalomaniac and others will unleash if they manage to conquer her! That my friend truly terrorizes me!".

#########################

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

1) **nightcap or bonnet** : A nightcap is a warm cloth cap worn while sleeping, often with pajamas or a nightshirt. They are similar to winter "beanies" worn in cold climates. They were common in northern Europe before central heating was available, when homes were cold at night.

2) **Victoria** (Alexandrina Victoria; 24 May 1819 – 22 January 1901) was Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 20 June 1837 until her death. From 1 May 1876, she had the additional title of Empress of India.

3) **Martin Van Buren** (Dutch: Maarten van Buren; December 5, 1782 – July 24, 1862) was an American politician who served as the eighth President of the United States (1837–41). A member of the Democratic Party, he served in a number of senior roles, including eighth Vice President (1833–37) and tenth Secretary of State (1829–31), both under Andrew Jackson. Van Buren's inability as president to deal with the economic chaos of the Panic of 1837 and with the surging Whig Party led to his defeat in the 1840 election.

4) **Voyeurism** is the sexual interest in or practice of spying on people engaged in intimate behaviors, such as undressing, sexual activity, or other actions usually considered to be of a private nature.

5) **The Napoleonic Wars** (1803–1815) were a series of major conflicts pitting the French Empire, led by Napoleon I, against an array of European powers formed into various coalitions. They revolutionised European armies and played out on an unprecedented scale, mainly owing to the application of modern mass conscription. The wars were a continuation of the Revolutionary Wars, which broke out in 1792 during the French Revolution. Initially, French power rose quickly as the armies of Napoleon conquered much of Europe. In his military career, Napoleon fought about 60 battles and lost seven, mostly at the end of his reign.[22] The great French dominion collapsed rapidly after the disastrous invasion of Russia in 1812. Napoleon was defeated in 1814, and sent into exile on the island of Elba; he then escaped and returned to power, only to be defeated at the Battle of Waterloo, and was exiled again, this time to Saint Helena.

While Norway was officially allied with Denmark and Napolean (France) during this time. Arendelle was one of the Kingdoms that refused to join Napolean. Upon Napoleans defeat. All of Norway was ceded to Sweden after the war of 1814.

########################

Preview of Chapter 23

**AND THE WINNER IS..**

Over the years, Sigrid bathed, dressed and aided Elsa during her daily but hidden existence. As personal hand-maiden to the Crown Princess, Sigrid had never had to care for anyone other than Elsa. So it came as a surprise when her liege asked her to aid and assist John Samuels in the daily affairs of nobility in the royal court.

She was instructed by her queen to not only teach the young soldier on the rules and etiquette of European Nobility, but also on the care and grooming standards of members of the royal household.

" _But he's a MAN!_ " Sigrid was thinking to herself, as Elsa asked her in person. Having only known the female form personally, herself and Elsa, Sigrid didn't really expect Elsa meant that she was to wash and bathe this American?

Did she?!


	23. And the Winner is...

Preview of Chapter 24 at the end

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

The grand ball room was packed to capacity, beyond the normal crowds that would have attended during a formal dance. The royal and noble suitors were not the only people in attendance. Their entourages, and invited guests, in addition to Arendelle's own upper ranks of nobles jostled for space in the largest room of the castle. Even the head merchants, labour bosses and civil servants shared space with the other distinguished guests. If Elsa could have arranged it, she would have invited ALL of her citizens to witness her announcement. There just wasn't enough room!

Still, after her proclamation here in the ball room, she planned to take her party of family and close friends to the main balcony overlooking the courtyard. It was there that a large portion of her subjects waited to be introduced to their new future king.

"Are you ready John Samuels?" Elsa asked apprehensively? Looking around her to see if everything and everyone was in place. Elsa sucked in her breath and slowly let it out.

John Samuels moved up and stood to her right and held out his left arm so Elsa could take his hand, "I'm ready your Majesty! We will finally end the speculation that is on the minds of everyone in the kingdom."

############################

For most of her life, Sigrid attended, assisted and accompanied the Queen. Introduced to Elsa at only eight years of age, she was only three years older than the eldest pri ncess of Arendelle. She had not even met her future best friend, Isolde, yet.

Then, three years after being charged with aiding Princess Elsa, Sigrid's routine life changed when her mistress was confined to her room?

" _What did Elsa do? What am I to do?_ " she thought to herself. Fortunately, both the Queen and King, as well as the senior house servants, Kai and Gerda, trained and instructed her on how to care for her sequestered princess.

During that strange period, she managed as best she could to fulfill her role as handmaiden to Princess Elsa. And though it meant that she would spend a far greater portion of her on-duty time away from Elsa, she was the only contact the princess had with the outside world. Naturally, Elsa grew fond of her handmaiden, and Sigrid returned the friendship with devotion, admiration and loyalty. Witnessing the young girl growing up alone yet having the courage and strength to retain her mind and senses awed Sigrid. Surely anyone else would have been driven mad at such an age to endure what effectively amounted to a prison term.

For over a decade, the relationship Sigrid had with her princess evolved into a lasting friendship that only returned to normal a few months ago. Still, the Queen had only to say what she needed or wanted, and Sigrid would obey without question. As far as Sigrid was concerned, Elsa deserved far better than she received, and she would do everything in her power to make her Queen happy.

Over the years, Sigrid bathed, dressed and aided Elsa during her daily but hidden existence. As personal hand-maiden to the Crown Princess, Sigrid had never had to care for anyone other than Elsa. So it came as a surprise when her liege asked her to aid and assist John Samuels in the daily affairs of nobility in the royal court.

She was instructed by her queen to not only teach the young soldier on the rules and etiquette of European Nobility, but also on the care and grooming standards of members of the royal household.

" _But he's a MAN!_ " Sigrid was thinking to herself, when Elsa asked her in person. Having only known the female form personally, herself and Elsa, Sigrid didn't really expect Elsa meant that she was to wash and bathe this American?

Did she?!

##############################

The patrol along the Eastern Border was uneventful. The lowlands stretched as far as the eye could see. With the exception of the rolling hills and patches of evergreen forests, there was nothing unusual on this stretch of road. Occasionally a trader on a wooden cart pulled by tired horses would amble by.

The corporal held up his hand in greeting whenever a citizen on horse or foot came by.

"Guten Morgen." he would say.

"Ein wunderschöner Tag heute, nicht wahr?", would be another comment.

"Wohin gehen Sie heute?", always polite.

His three other companions, all wearing uniforms with the rank of Private would just stop behind him and keep their mouths shut. He was the corporal. He conversed with the populace. Their jobs were to enforce the law and protect the people.

They stopped for a break at the side of the dirt road and pulled out their soft leather canteens. The water cooling them down in the summer heat. The view of the Bavarian Alps far in the distance looking south blurred with the temperature.

Looking east again in the direction they were headed, an anomaly caught his eye. The previously unbroken brown and green landscape was monotonous and routine until recently. Over the hills, a dark stain was forming over the rise of the gentle hilltops. It grew larger and darker as he watched. It reminded him of ants slowly swarming out of their nest when you disturbed it with your foot.

He took out his eyepiece and struggled to get a better look under magnification. No, the growing stain didn't resolve itself any better. Maybe as they headed further east it would be easier to make out. Addressing his squad to get up and ready to march, he put away his telescope. So flat were the lands in this part of **Corona** that what he was looking at was many scores of miles away.

Wait!

He looked up again. His patrol route was to head close to the border and then head south to parallel it until he reached one of the border stations. That would mean that what he was looking at earlier was across the border. So distant it was. But if it was so distant, yet he could still see it from this distance, it would mean that it was large?

Hurriedly he pulls out his eyepiece and trains it to the distant hills. Towards the Kingdom of **Weselton**.

##############################

"Curse those fools! When the dust settles, and I walk into the halls of Arendelle Castle, they will tremble as a New Order rises in Europe and across the world!" Crown Prince Josef exclaimed as he watched the dignitaries' ships leave one by one from the harbour.

A shuffling from behind catches his attention. "You mean when WE walk into the halls of Arendelle Castle?" Prince Hans insists.

"You did that once, brother. And you failed!" Josef smirks. "I didn't believe you could pull it off! But if you did, we could have re-acquired a kingdom that Copenhagen lost scarcely a quarter of a century ago! And with almost no bloodshed!"

"I was this close to pulling it off! If only that little bitch didn't come between me and Elsa! I would have been King!" Hans gripes.

"Count yourself fortunate that I didn't have you executed for your incompetence brother! Your failed little escapade has already cost us and our allies much humiliation and prestige in the eyes of the world!" the elder prince proclaims. "It is only that the Queen has revealed what she has hidden from the rest of the world, her incredible powers, that Copenhagen has agreed to undertake this risky endeavour to claim what was rightfully theirs... and ours."

"Even if we lose EVERYTHING to our enemies, BUT can claim Queen Elsa to do our bidding, the world will be ours!" Josef explains. "It is most fortunate that this Viktor has many contacts across the Atlantic, because even we could not accomplish what he intended to do in his letters to us. The very fact he personally knows this ex-thief "Flynn" who now is a member of the House of Corona, is good fortune indeed!"l

"Both Kingdoms have remained independent and indifferent to the alliances forming around them. Neither would have merited attention save now. Even Corona, the stronger of the two is merely a pawn as we seek to acquire Arendelle itself. And ONLY because we want her Queen alive." the Crown Prince continues. By now three more of his siblings, all dressed alike in the military uniforms of their homeland stood behind Hans.

"Father is far too old to understand what we are doing, let alone lead us." another brother said.

"Take command of this enterprise and follow it through. If we succeed, than the future awaits us!" a third brother interjects. "If it fails, than father can declare it was unsanctioned, and appeal to Copanhagen that he retains the crown and keep the **status quo ante bellum** ".

"And I will be the one who takes the fall and offer my head to Denmark? Is that not what you mean?" Josef glared at his brothers.

"You are the oldest, and whatever happens, our Kingdom must continue. With or without you. Father may not be around much longer, but give him the dignity of departing our world with his Kingdom intact! Not a smouldering ruin should our escapade fail." Hans responded.

"Ha ha ha! Such noble words from the _runt_?" still another older brother mocks him. "Tell me Hans, if you knew then what you know now about Queen Elsa, would you have remained content ruling that small Kingdom tucked away and apart from the rest of Europe? Or would you have come out, guns blazing and demanded much more from us or anyone else, ambitious as you are?"

Fuming but not responding to the insult as all his brothers joined in the jocularity, Hans folded his arms and looked away. "What I would or wouldn't have done is moot. I would have been a King, which is much more than any of you would have been save for Josef. And even then he would be king solely because of inheritance!"

"Understand this Hans, should we succeed, I will be the one who commands the power Queen Elsa represents! Whether it be you or anyone of our brothers sitting on the throne of Arendelle, he will do MY bidding since I alone will ultimately be risking my future and life should we fail!" Prince Josef exclaims. "Is that understood!?" he asks the group as a whole.

One by one, each of his brothers nods their heads in acquiescence.

############################

The noise from the clapping was loud. As were the cheers and congratulations when Elsa announced that she chose John Samuels from America as her consort and future husband and King. Her right hand was raised at shoulder level and rested on John Samuels outstretched left hand. Both of them dressed splendidly standing on the raised platform in front of the thrones brought into the Grand Ballroom.

There was some dissent evident. At least a dozen suitors and their servants, stung by rejection made their way out of the ballroom. Some didn't leave but the looks of displeasure clearly written on their faces. But most were clapping and cheering.

It mattered not to Elsa.

Her people are what mattered, not all her Lords and Nobles gathered in the Grand Ball Room. Not the politicians, the guild-masters, nor the merchants. Not even the distinguished suitors, their entourages and sciophants.

It was for the commoners. The plain, simple, honest and hard-working Arendellian that deserved to be personally informed about their future King. True that it was a false King she would present to them since fate had decreed that only her beloved sister would ever claim her heart. But nevertheless, she would present a man that would suit both her people and herself. It was bittersweet that the man she would present as her betrothed would have indeed made an Excellent Monarch. He was kind, honourable and unexpectedly well-mannered considering he too was of common stock, albeit from a foreign country.

 **King John Samuels the First** , he would be in name and title. But never her husband or mate in her heart.

Flanked by the Royal Guards, John Samuels led Elsa and her small family down the halls towards the main balcony overlooking the courtyard. Walking immediately behind the royal couple, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert escorted Princess Anna and Princess Rapunzel. Both lovely ladies holding onto each of Flynn's arms. Behind them walked Viktor Carlyle.

As they approached the large double doors leading to the balcony, Anna could see a pair of trumpeters raise their instruments to their mouths and announce their presence to the people. Rapunzel took a quick glance at Anna to see how she was holding up. To Anna's credit, she maintained an appearance of grace and beauty. Her head held high and a sincere smile on her face. She did notice that Anna's eyes remained focused solely on her sister before her and that her eyes wore a watery appearance.

Anna knew that to most on-lookers, her misty gaze towards the Queen probably meant that she was truly happy her sister was to be married. It was a perfect and predictable appearance that everyone would have expected from one sibling to another.

However Rapunzel knew deep down that Anna was also wistfully thinking that even though Elsa and her would never be separated in this life, she would never have been able to walk hand in hand with her sister in the manner John Samuels was doing now. She would never be able to publically declare her romantic love and claim Elsa as her bride.

" _Just hold on Anna! This is merely a show. Your love for Elsa is just as strong as my love for Flynn. Please God give Anna and Elsa the will to follow this through!_ " Rapunzel prayed silently. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her and almost reaching her buttocks. " _And please God, make my hair stop growing any longer!_ " she added.

They stopped upon reaching the balcony. Below them, hundreds of her citizens packed the courtyard solid. Beyond the castle walls, Elsa could see thousands of her subjects packing the bridge, the town square and even the docks beyond.

The cheering and shouts slowly subsided as Kai approached the banister and held out a parchment before him. In his loudest voice he proclaimed:

" **FRIENDS, ARENDELLIANS, COUNTRYMEN** : Lend me your ears! On this day, the twenty-eighth day of August, in the year of our Lord 1840. Elsa, oldest daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, and Queen of Arendelle, is betrothed to John Samuels Carlyle of the United States of America!"

He continues:

"The Royal family thanks all our distinguished guests, from near and from far, as well as all our friends who made this trip to our Kingdom. But most importantly, thanks go to you, our fine citizens who have graciously hosted this event. The Royal wedding will take place in three days hence.

And now, may I present: Queen Elsa and Lieutennant John Samuels!"

After a second or two, the crowd roared in claps and cheers.

" _Yes_!" Elsa reflected as she gazed down to all her people assembled to give their Queen the respect and love she thought she didn't deserve. " _I do this for you as well as for myself. I know that I can never be the model ruler you wish me to be, but I cannot give up my Anna for anyone. I am the Snow Queen, but I am flawed too. I will give you, my subjects something I myself cannot be..._ "

Turning to her consort beside her, Elsa forms a small smile and squeezes his hand a little. He would be a good King, despite his short reign. His legacy to Arendelle would be far more valuable and lasting.

Turning a little more, she captures the gaze of her sister. Her smile grows wider as she drinks in the lovely image of the woman who has claimed her heart.

Her people deserved a future that she was obligated to provide. The security that the Monarchy of the Kingdom of Arendelle would continue after her reign was over and she was long gone.

They deserved an **heir**. And she would provide them with one. All she needed was a little magic...and Anna.

##############################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) **Copenhagen** (IPA /ˌkoʊpənˈheɪɡən/, IPA /ˈkuːpənhɑːɡən/;Danish: København[kʰøb̥m̩ˈhɑʊ̯ˀn] is the capital and most populated city of Denmark. It has a municipal population of 591,481 and a larger urban population of 1,280,371 (as of 1 January 2016). The Copenhagen metropolitan area has just over 2 million.

Originally a Viking fishing village founded in the 10th century, Copenhagen became the capital of Denmark in the early 15th century. Beginning in the 17th century, under the reign of Christian IV, it developed into an important regional centre, consolidating its position as capital of Denmark–Norway with its institutions, defences and armed forces.

The personal union of the two kingdoms lasted until 1814, when the victorious powers of the Napoleonic wars forced the king of Denmark–Norway to cede Norway to Sweden; Norway however resisted the attempt, but was forced to accept another personal union with Sweden on relatively equal terms after a short war with no winner. The Dano-Norwegian union had a lasting impact on Norway which maintained its cultural ties with Denmark. Throughout its union with Sweden, Norway used the Danish written language which descended from Old East Norse instead of Classical Norwegian or Old West Norse.

2) **Status Quo Ante Bellum** : The term (often shortened to statu quo ante) is a Latin phrase meaning "the state existing before the war".

The term was originally used in treaties to refer to the withdrawal of enemy troops and the restoration of prewar leadership. When used as such, it means that no side gains or loses territory or economic and political rights. This contrasts with uti possidetis, where each side retains whatever territory and other property it holds at the end of the war

3) " **Guten Morgen**." means "Good Morning." .

"Einen wunderschönen Tag heute, ja?" means "A beautiful day, yes?"

"Wo stehen Sie heute?" means "Where are you headed?"

* from the German(ic) language

4) **The Bavarian Alps** (German: Bayerische Alpen) are a mountain range in the north-eastern part of the Alps.

5) " **Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears** " is the first line of a speech by Mark Antony in the play Julius Caesar, by William Shakespeare. Occurring in Act III, scene II, it is one of the most famous lines in all of Shakespeare's works.

6) **King Agnarr and Queen Iduna** are minor characters in the 2013 Disney animated feature film, Frozen. They are the parents of Elsa and Anna and were the rulers of Arendelle until their deaths. [source: Disney Wiki]

################################

Preview of Chapter 24

** HOW TO TRAIN YOUR ~~DRAGON~~ KING, BY SIGRID JORGENSEN **

He was not at all what Sigrid thought an American would be! Boorish and crass were the words she heard usually associated to most Americans.

"He is an American but he can speak our tongue, Sigrid. Don't be afraid to ask him in Norwegian if you don't understand what he is saying. We have such a short time to do this. After the wedding, we will be sailing to the United States for our honeymoon. And my 'husband' needs to know certain things to perform the duties required of him before we leave. He will **not** be coming back. Do you understand?" Elsa's look was so focussed that Sigrid just shook her head in agreement. In truth, she really didn't know what her Queen was talking about. No doubt, only Elsa probably knew what was going on. Still.. she caught the urgency of her Queen.


	24. How to train a ... King, By Sigrid Jorgensen

Preview of Chapter 25 at the end

** HOW TO TRAIN A... KING, BY SIGRID JORGENSEN **

He was not at all what Sigrid thought an American would be! Boorish and crass were the words she heard usually associated to most Americans.

"He is an American but he can speak our tongue, Sigrid. Don't be afraid to ask him in Norwegian if you don't understand what he is saying. We have such a short time to do this. After the wedding, we will be sailing to America for our honeymoon. And my 'husband' needs to know certain things in order to do the duties required of him before we leave. He will **not** be coming back. Do you understand?" Elsa's look was so focussed that Sigrid just shook her head in agreement. In truth, she really didn't know what her Queen was talking about. No doubt, only Elsa probably knew what was going on. Still.. she caught the urgency of her Queen.

Her mind drifted back to the present when she heard him clearing his throat. And feeling the fool for absentmindedly staring at him from the doorway.

"Thank you...?" He said as he watched the young strawberry-blonde handmaiden lay out his dress blue uniform on the bed.

Sigrid smiled and curtsied when she was addressed singularly for the first time by the American officer who played such an important role in Elsa's GRAND PLAN.

"My name is Sigrid, my lord. Queen Elsa has instructed me to teach you the customs and protocol of the Royal Family.

"Thank you Sigrid, but I am not a noble yet. You can call me John or John Samuels." he replied.

She frowned but not cruelly, "Nay my lord, as of this afternoon, you are no longer a commonor or even a noble! You are King-consort to her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And since the Queen plans you to share the crown equally, even for but a short time, you will not be addressed as Prince either. You will be King John Samuels the First." Sigrid lectured.

And so the lessons began...

##########################

John Samuels made it quite clear that he was to be sequestered alone for the remaining three days until the wedding. It wouldn't seem proper he said for his 'father' to be in his presence while he was the Consort to the Queen.

Elsa assured Viktor that he would be welcome in another part of the castle but he turned it down and decided he and his men would stay with the ship. He didn't mention that it would give him the opportunity to make any delicate adjustments to his grand plan.

As he strode down the docks to take a cutter to his ship, the presence of armed soldiers wearing uniform and insignia of the Marine Corp of the United States caused his anxiety to ratchet up a notch.

Viktor lead all seven of his men to the end of the pier and removed his cap. "Yes Sergeant, what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked the senior non-com.

"You are Captain Viktor Carlyle? Master of the **Eagle**?" he asked.

Non-plussed, Viktor responded, "Aye, I am that, and much more. What of it?"

"Then sir, by order of Captain Daniel Turner of the **Constitution** , and underwritten by Senator Nathaniel Tallmadge, United States Congress: You are hereby informed that you nor your men may not set sail or put to sea without permission from either previously named person representing the Government of the United States of America."

Viktor acted surprised. "But.. But... That's preposterous! And also illegal! I'm a law-abiding citizen of that same country you just mentioned!" the back of his mind immediately rejecting the last comment he just made.

"That sir, is between you and your government. I have my orders. I am to escort you and your men to your ship. You may freely leave it to entertain your obligations back in the city, but you are not to leave port. Furthermore, a squad of my marines will remain on the Eagle for a duration that Senator Tallmidge deems appropriate. Follow me please?" he ordered the civilians.

##########################

"Anna? Anna? I know you're in there." Elsa knocked on the door to Anna's old room. "Please let me in?"

"Go away Elsa."

"Anna... Please..."

"I...I just need a little time to myself..." came the response from the other side of the door.

Rebuked, she walks back to 'their' room, the master bedroom that their parents slept in.

The wedding would be in three days. The last day of August. Time was not on their side, but Elsa couldn't impose her anxiety on her sister. She worked out most of the details weeks ago, but nobody could foresee all the minute variables that were sure to come up, so she had to adjust and adapt her plan on the fly.

With the latest setback consisting of Viktor Carlyle's latest demand seeming to have diminished somewhat, Elsa could now focus on the events transpiring after the wedding.

She discussed this with John Samuels, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn and of course Anna what she hoped would be the next step in her GRAND PLAN.

The journey to America for the honeymoon provided **three** things that would make her plan work.

 **First** , it provided the opportunity to travel to her husband's country thus removing John Samuels and more importantly, Viktor and his men from Arendelle. As per the agreement he agreed to in their contract: Viktor, John Samuels and his men would now legally possess and own Umboi Island in the South Pacific and would eventually set sail there. Having them half way around the world guaranteed that they would never be seen again by anyone from Arendelle and presumably anyone from Europe that attended the wedding.

What would normally take several weeks to travel would be extended far longer as Elsa planned to take Anna, Kristoff and her handmaidens with her when she went to America.

The disappearance of The King and his former comrades would be attributed to _piracy_ off the Caribbean coast. Viktor would stage an attack on the **Eagle** using his own men from his smuggling fleet once **Eagle** was in sight of the mainland and sink her. Elsa would have escaped only by using her powers to protect herself, but alas, ALL hands were lost when **Eagle** was sunk. Her sister and the rest of her family and friends would be on the Arendellian flagship **HMAS _Snow Queen_**. Her flagship would provide escort but unfortunately be unable to assist **Eagle** because she was too big to ply up the Mississippi delta. Being a three deck ship-of-the-line, **Snow Queen** was far bigger and more massive than **Eagle** and her deep draught wouldn't allow her to follow the smaller ship as she neared the shallower waters.

Of course no-one would actually be hurt. Viktor's own crew would scuttle **Eagle** themselves, setting fires below deck and using gunpowder kegs to simulate explosions on the ship. The 'pirate fleet' were also his own crews and they would actually be taking on and rescuing his men and John Samuels from the burning wreckage of the sinking **Eagle**. Thus for all the crew on board her own ship, **Snow Queen** , sailing too far from the 'battle', it would appear all hands were lost with the exception and relief of Queen Elsa.

Naturally Elsa would compensate Viktor's loss of his prized ship and already procured a far better sailing vessel for him in advance. She was not going to give him any opportunity to renege on his promise.

Viktor would also make sure that any other non-combatants would be vetted from the immediate vicinity were the pre-planned attack would take place.

The only thing that might interfere with this part of the plan was what, if any action, the American Navy or anyone else's navy might do if they unexpectedly showed up during this encounter? Well, that couldn't be helped now, so there was no point in asking for trouble.

After the battle and unfortunate sinking of **Eagle** , Elsa would immediately make port in **New** **Orleans** and report the piracy incident to the state authorities. After a couple of days of 'mourning' for her departed husband, **Snow Queen** would sail up the eastern seaboard and make port in Washington D.C. to pay respects to the President of the United States as was custom of a visiting monarch or similar Head-of-State. This would give her the opportunity to act on the **second** part of her grand plan.

By the time **Snow Queen** reached the city of Washington DC, word of the piracy incident would have reached the President by mail delivered by rail. Certainly faster than her flagship sailing up the coast could achieve. The news that a visiting European Royal Monarch was not only attacked but the vessel totally lost due to pirates would certainly illicit shock and sympathy from the American Government. Only the fact that the visiting monarch was not any mere human, but had amazing powers to protect herself would be the only salve that would spare President Van Buren the humiliation of such an attrocity occurring within Amercian territorial waters.

Elsa did not expect President Van Buren to extend any special considerations to her country because of the attack. The reason for visiting the United States was after all a personal event to celebrate her honeymoon. However, now that she was here, she wanted to make her late-departed husband's country aware of Arendelle and promote trade and commerce with this realm of the New World. By doing so and establishing formal relations with the United States, it would strenthen her position in Europe. At the very least, it might discourage potentially belligerent nations from intimidating Arendelle knowing that an **ambassador** from America was stationed in her country. Even with Corona and Great Britain already recognized as her allies, having the friendship of the United States could only help her cause.

The **third** part of her grand plan was the most important part. Knowing that her role as Queen of Arendelle, with abilities far beyond any monarch past or present, she would be at best: unique. At worst, feared or despised by people who were afraid of her powers or wished to use them for their own ends. She hoped in her heart that humanity would not think unkindly of her and let her live out her reign in peace and happiness, but the events leading up to the Great Freeze showed how ignorance and bigotry were easily manifested by fearful men such as the Duke Of Weselton and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

No, she would not be that 'perfect girl' that Arendelle could call their model Queen. But her successor _could_ be. She only had a small window of opportunity to conceive her plan. A few weeks, perhaps a month after her marriage would she be able to do what she had in mind. Her timing must be perfect, because if she failed, she would not be able to claim her prize nine or ten months after the disappearance of King John Samuels. She only had one shot to do this right. There would be no calling back her 'dead' husband for a second chance. But John Samuels would not be the instrument of her ultimate triumph. His legacy was already assured in the history books as the first non-Norwegian or even non-European King of Arendelle.

No, her triumph would remain within her bloodline. And the only human on Earth she needed was her sister.

##########################

Slowly but surely, and with expert attention spent on his speech, movements and recollection of European customs, John Samuels mastered the subtleties required of him for this very short but important Royal event.

Having spent his early career in the Naval Branch of the United States armed forces and the following tour of duty as a naval officer had prepared him for the discipline required in his new role as Monarch.

What did surprise him though, was the detail of precision and firmness of authority exuded from such a small and fragile package in the form of the personal handmaiden to the Queen, Sigrid Jorgensen.

She wouldn't fail to scold him if he slouched, or reprimand him for the wrong mode of speech or address when responding to a visiting dignitary. She might even have forgotten that he spoke Norwegian, since he had several times distinctly heard curses spoken so softly in that tongue when he made a faux pas.

Looking at her, he was reminded of his old drill instructor and the thirteen weeks of hell was was subjected to when he was trained to be an officer in the U.S. Navy. Of course his old Sergeant was one of the ugliest men he had ever set his eyes upon. Sigrid of course was anything but ugly.

Funny how he had never noticed how her red and blonde hair was so much like Princess Anna's, though Sigrid preferred a single braid instead of two. Her small feminine hands belied a strength that would rival any drill instructor. Yet her slim figure and defined curves created a stir in his loins that were definitely absent during his military training.

"My Lord.. My Lord? Are you even paying attention to me?"

Snapping out of his mental haze, it was now John Samuels who stuttered an apology for staring too long at the Royal handmaiden.

Unused to blushing, he quickly turns his face, not noticing the small smile forming on Sigrid's lips.

##########################

In the dim candlelight of his quarters on board the **Eagle** , Viktor Carlyle finishes the messages he spent the better part of the day writing. The information he attained from Wesleton and the Southern Isles prior to coming to Arendelle proved invaluable. And having resided in the Royal Castle and knowing its layout aided immensely in his plans. The Royal Flagship was already addressed when he formulated his plan. He knew that no other vessel currently anchored here could match her, so she was the first thing that occupied his men's attention upon their arrival.

Now that Queen Elsa divulged what she intended to do for their honeymoon, he adjusted his own plan that would seem to compliment her requests. She wanted him to attack his own vessel with his mercenary fleet upon arriving in Louisiana and heading up the Mississippi River. To do so, he would require a faster vessel to leave now before the wedding to inform his men state-side to setup the ambush before the much slower flagship would arrive with the **Eagle**.

Queen Elsa had given him **HMAS _Norwegian Wood_** as compensation for the eventual loss of **USS _Eagle_**. The light Frigate **Norwegian Wood** was indeed a fine replacement for **Eagle** , being faster and more heavily armed than his own war sloop. But a fair exchange was not on his mind right now.

She had also given him the incredible opportunity to circumvent the cursed orders issued by that old congressman Tallmadge. Even though **Eagle** was restricted from leaving the port, seven of his men who accompanied him to the castle earlier were allowed to leave the ship and head into the city. Even with only this small tithe of men, he would be able to use them to crew a skeleton crew for the **Norwegian Wood** to make the trip back home. And neither Senator Tallmadge nor Captian Daniel Turner would be able to stop their departure since Queen Elsa's own directive insured his ownership and deployment of his new vessel.

"Yes, **Norwegian Wood** will indeed set sail tomorrow as planned, but not necessarily in the direction you had in mind, my Queen!" he smiled to himself.

After placing the letters in separate envelopes and sealing and sanding each one with their intended recipient, he places them in a pile next to a sturdy case he will use to transport them tomorrow.

The top envelope was the thinnest, and perhaps most brief of all the letters, but was the most important to his plan. The name inscribed on the envelope was to HRH Princess Anna.

##########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) **New Orleans** (/nuː ˈɔːrlɪnz/,/nuː ˈɔːrliənz/, /nuː ɔːrˈliːnz/, or /ˈnɔːrlənz/; French: La Nouvelle-Orléans [la nuvɛlɔʁleɑ̃]) is a major United States port and the largest metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The population of the city was 343,829 as of the 2010 U.S. Census.

2) An **ambassador** is an official envoy, especially a highest ranking diplomat who represents a state and is usually accredited to another sovereign state, or to an international organization as the resident representative of their own government or sovereign or appointed for a special and often temporary diplomatic assignment.

An ambassador is the ranking government representative stationed in a foreign capital. The host country typically allows the ambassador control of specific territory called an embassy.

3) **HMAS _Snow Queen_** is a 104-gun, 3 deck first-rate ship of the line of the Royal Arendellian Navy, ordered in 1796, laid down in 1797 and launched in 1801. She is best known as Queen Elsa's flagship. Originally called: **HMAS _Mjølner_** (Thor's Hammer), Elsa renamed it sometime after the death of her parents. She was created as an exact duplicate of the famous British warship, **HMS _Victory_** (flagship of Admiral Lord Nelson during the Battle Of Trafalgar). She is over twice as powerful as the **USS _Constitution_** and is the most powerful warship in Scandinavia.

4) Special thanks go to **PascalDragon** for his assistance with the German Language used by citizens of the Kingdom of Corona which lies on the European Continent and is part of the Germanic states of Europe.

Here are the proper translations:

"A beautiful day, yes?" would be "Ein wunderschöner Tag heute, ja?", whereby it would be even better to replace "ja" with "nicht wahr" or "oder".

"Where are you headed?" would be "Wohin geht es heute?" or "Wohin gehen Sie heute?"

5) It may seem excessive, but ALL formal ship/vessel names are written in **bold** to identify them. Also, all ships are referred to in the female gender. This old tradition is thought to stem from the fact that in the Romance languages, the word for "ship" is always in the feminine. For this reason, Mediterranean sailors always referred to their ship as "she", and the practice was adopted over the centuries by their English-speaking counterparts.

6) **HRH** : Royal standard for His/Her Royal Highness such as Prince or Princess.

HRM: Royal standard for His/Her Royal Majesty such as King or Queen. There can be only one pair of Majesties in a royal family. All other family members are Highness or Grace.

##########################

Preview of Chapter 25

** Pre-wedding Jitters **

Unabashedly, she removes her white shrift and stares at her bosom. Standing up and turning sideways she regards her profile to the left, and then to the right. With both hands, she cups her breasts from below and raises them higher as if in offering.

Smiling now, and with a sultry voice, "These are for you, my good sir! Take them now Krist...!" just as Sigrid walks into the room.


	25. Pre-wedding Jitters

Preview of Chapter 26 at the end

** PRE-WEDDING JITTERS **

The scout had just come back and relayed the information from the border about movement from the troops across it.

"They're just waiting there and doing nothing?" The General of the Fourth Corps asked the soldier.

"Yes sir! The Colonel believes there is at least two or more brigades worth of men now along our eastern border. Possibly even a **division** , but there may be more beyond the hills towards Wesleton. At least a quarter of the troops are Mounted Calvary, the rest are armed infantry with rifles." the non-com responded.

Over ten thousand men on this front alone, and yesterday's news that a fleet of at least twenty capital ships were approaching from both directions, east and west, suggested that Weselton was not alone in this confrontation.

"Very well, take this message directly to the Castle, and take these two with you for escort. The King must get this information in case you fall for whatever reason." Gulping, the runner leaves with two men in tow.

Scratching his head, the General of **Corona's** Fourth Corp ponders at the enemies actions. Technically, they weren't the enemy since Wesleton hasn't declared war, nor have their troops crossed the border.

Still, one doesn't take over ten thousand soldiers within the borders of a neighbour nor blockade their coast with a fleet of warships unless they meant to invade?

"But they haven't! Was this merely for show? To intimidate? To deceive? Or to delay...?" his thoughts caused him nothing but endless conjecture.

#######################

Isolde sat in front her vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bright yellow hair bordering on platinum resembled the Queens own. And like the queen, her appearance was more mature and developed than her charge. She rests her hands on the table and feels the workmanship used to create it. The fine oak table seemed out of place in a servants quarters, but her mistress Princess Anna, insisted she have it for her sixteenth birthday.

Unabashedly, she removes her white shrift and stares at her bosom. Standing up and turning sideways she regards her profile to the left, and then to the right. With both hands, she cups her breasts from below and raises them higher as if in offering.

Smiling now, and with a sultry voice, "These are for you, my good sir! Take them now Krist...!" just as Sigrid walks into the room they share.

"Such a fine offering poppet, but unlike Princess Anna, my desires lie with the male form. Not that your **teats** wouldn't make any man's mouth water at such an offering!" Sigrid winks at her best friend.

Releasing her ample breasts, Isolde grins back, "Many a time have I witnessed my mistress staring at my bosom, though out of envy not desire. Still, she has a few years to catch up."

"Yes, but I fear that her time will be hard pressed, as well as our Majesty too." Walking towards her half naked best friend, Sigrid embraces her as the two handmaidens worry about their future as well.

"The Queen has informed me that both of us will accompany her and Princess Anna to America! We must prepare their belongings for the trip. We will be gone many weeks Isolde so we need to bring our things too!"

Pulling back from Sigrid, Isolde had a huge grin on her face! Almost screaming, she cried "AMERICA?! By all the gods! America! I've never been any farther than beyond the gates of Arendelle! And now we are going to the New World, Sigrid?" Happily she was jumping around, her bare breasts bobbing up and down in her excitement.

"Yes Poppet, but put on some clothes before you knock yourself out with those massive milk factories of yours, bouncing up and down as you are." she said playfully.

Sticking out her tongue, Isolde blows her best friend a raspberry kiss. "If only Kristoff would notice me or my teats?" she said deflatingly, again cupping her breasts and looking at Sigrid.

"Well, you may get your chance sweetheart! Kristoff will be coming too. Queen Elsa wants him to protect Anna and herself. I believe she will disclose her relationship with Anna to the Ice Master shortly after the wedding?"

"So I may get my chance after all?"

Sigrid nods in agreement.

"And am I mistaken, or has that handsome sailor, or should I say 'King' has caught your eye?" Isolde asks seriously.

Sigrid freezes momentarily but then captures her friends eyes. Now that they were all going to set sail to America, Queen Elsa briefly spent some time with her most trusted handmaiden and explained why John Samuels would not return with them.

"He will be gone once we reach the shores of the United States. Him, his crew and that awful Captain will be sailing to the Pacific. Their destiny lies on the far side of the world! I will never see him again! Oh Isolde! Why is the world so cruel. To reveal such a noble soul amidst a sea of villainy, only to take him away! Curse the fates that brought him here!"

This time it was Isolde who does the consoling.

########################

"I assure you Viktor, it will work! It's just a matter of chemistry! Something you know little about."

"It better work! I don't fancy facing that monster in combat if it fails! She needs to be taken out of the equation at all costs!" Viktor was agitated more than usual. "In less than forty-eight hours we make for home. Or at least that's what Queen Elsa thinks!"

His on-board physician looks up at him and regards his Captain, "I'm a ship's doctor, not an engineer, dammit! But I can guarantee that it will remain safe for at least that amount of time. **Mercury** is a very volatile element, but I know enough about chemistry that it will do what you want."

"It had better, the Devil take our souls if it doesn't!"

Having returned from the castle after delivering his letters, Viktor takes a peek through the starboard port hole and regards the massive warship tethered to the pier. He moves across the doctor's office to the other side and watches a cutter heading towards another large warship anchored in the proctected harbour. He was certain the other message he wrote was safely onboard the cutter, waiting to be delivered to its intended Captain. If everthing went as planned, he would be this much closer to fulfilling his Grand Plan.

He takes another quick peek at the vessel anchored in the centre of the harbour. Satisfied that everything is in place, he grunts and turns as the cutter finally makes contact with the warship **RDN _Sejeren_** of the Royal Danish Navy.

########################

"Silence! ... Enough!

Everything else is meaningless until we know he has succeeded. And we won't know until we see our allies vessel clear of Arendelle's territory. Only then will we be able to go forward with the rest of the plan." Pacing furiously, Crown Prince Josef adresses all twelve of his brothers in the castle's war room. A few of his ministers were also seated amongst his brethren.

"As I've said before, capturing Queen Elsa is NOT enough. She would rather die than surrender herself to me... to us! The key to holding her and controlling her power remains with the one person Elsa would die for above all else: **her sister**!"

Some shuffling amongst his men and muffled conversation causes him to look up. "What? Did you not think that unless we held Princess Anna hostage would Elsa comply and surrender her Kingdom? We must not only keep her hostage under pain of death, but we must also hide her far away from **here** lest the Snow Queen lay waste our land looking for the princess."

"What makes you think Queen Elsa will believe you actually have her sister? Surely she will ask for some proof before she bows down to us?" his Minister of War asks. "And what manner of prison will hold this necromancer? Your brother has already witnessed her ability to escape from her cell in her own castle."

Smiling, he turns to his War Minister, "We won't need a cell, or anything at all to restrain her. Her love for Anna and futile belief that she will remain unharmed are all that we need. Make no mistake! Princess Anna **must** remain alive and relatively untouched. That is the only reason Queen Elsa will obey. If ever the princess is killed, for whatever reason, Queen Elsa's rage will be unmatched, and utter destruction will befall us! Even all our armies and weapons may not be enough to slay her if she goes into a rage knowing her sister is dead."

Hans stands up at the table, "Brother, you still haven't told us what proof you will provide to Elsa that her sister really is a hostage?"

Reaching below the table, Prince Josef produces an ordinary box. Undistinguished, it is neither large or small, nor remarkable in any way. "Some say that Queen Elsa is unusually attached to her sister. More so than sibling love. Regardless about the rumours and innuendoes, Elsa would surely recognize something that is personal and only attributed to her sister? Something that no-one else in the world would be able to reproduce with forgery or trickery?"

Hans nods his head in agreement, shortly mimicked by many of the other men at the table.

With the flair of a magician, Josef lifts off the cover of the box and pulls out an object loosely wrapped in red velvet. Placing it on the table he unwraps the item and stands back as shouts and gasps are heard from around him. The noise of chairs moving and falling and men yelling quickly follow.

All eyes are fixed on the object exposed in the centre of the velvet cloth. Slim delicate fingers slightly curved. Long manicured nails tapering at the tips still visible. A delicate wrist ending in a bloody stump. And sparkling on the fourth digit, a golden band with the Signet of the Royal House of Arendelle.

########################

To make Elsa's wedding as smooth as possible, Rapunzel took it upon herself to take charge of the wedding and all the details involved. It was a huge job, and Elsa expressed her gratitude so profusely that the normally unshakeable Coronian Princess was actually blushing afterwards. The red glow contrasted drastically with her now golden blonde hair. She looked so much like her Arendellian cousins that many of the guests thought she was Elsa and Anna's sister.

"I know you have your hands full, but Anna must also be going through some heavy emotional upheavals so I'm not going to ask her to help." Rapunzel said a matter-of-factly.

Elsa held onto both hands of her cousin and smiled forlornly, "You're so wonderful, Punzel. I don't know what we would do without you? But isn't it going to be such a burden by yourself, even with our servants help?"

"You don't think I'm doing this by myself, do you?!" she laughed. "Eugene and Kristoff better not be at their favourite pub when I find them!"

Leaning forward, Elsa kissed her full on the lips in gratitude. The tender act caught Rapunzel by surprise but she returned the gesture. A little longer than she was used to for her taste, but she figured this was how Elsa and Anna naturally acted towards their loved ones.

 _"What the heck? When in Rome...!"_ she thought as she broke the kiss. Smiling as she pulled back, she felt herself glowing, and Elsa looked so lovely.

 _"Whoa, I better not let Eugene see this, I feel faint! Just what kind of power does Elsa possess? Cause it's sure more than just over ice and snow?"_ , Elsa gripped harder on her hands as she felt herself staggering backwards.

Elsa didn't appear to notice anything unusual, so she was glad she didn't make a scene.

"Okay Elsa, I'll go find my husband and his buddy now!"

"Take care and thank you again, cousin." Elsa said, as Rapunzel turned to go.

Waving and turning, Rapunzel took two steps before losing her balance and falling down the spiral staircase behind her.

#######################

Viktor's men knew what needed to be done and the orders they were given as well as the sealed letter they swore to deliver at all costs or-else were the firm motivators in their endeavours.

Right now they were being provisioned with enough supplies to undertake a voyage to America by the fastest route possible. However the amount of supplies being loaded were for at least a partial crew of fifty men. And **HMAS _Norwegian Wood_** was designed to easily carry double that compliment.

The quartermaster scratched his head, "Are you saying that this is the lot of you? And you're crossing the Atlantic?"

"This is all the men we can spare from our crew." the American responds.

Maybe he didn't hear it right, or maybe these 'colonials' did things differently? But he shrugs and let's them cast off after the provisioning was done.

He takes a last look at the frigate as it sails away. He figures he will never see her again since those men bore the formal documents stamped by the Queen that proved they had righteous possession of the **Norwegian Wood**. God only knew what they would rename her?

#######################

Holding the formal document, Nathaniel Tallmadge was not exactly sure where he was headed. But he was certain that he overheard some of the Castle staff mention that the Queen was going to America for her honeymoon. He didn't know exactly how she planned to get there, but he was going to insure that she remained safe and was willing to offer her the services of his ship, **Constitution** , if she needed it. Well aware that her own fleet of ships were more than adequate, he felt a personal gratitude he owed her. Not able to place a reason for it, he rationalized the fact that she would be the closest thing he would ever have to seeing his own dead daughter grow up and get married. So this was in a way, a 'second chance' he was given by the Divine Lord.

But what should he say? _"Excuse me Queen Elsa, I'm practically a stranger to you, but you look exactly like my 'Molly', so if you would be kind enough to let me pretend that you are her for a short time? Also, I would greatly appreciate if you would let me 'give you away' at your wedding thus fulfilling an old man's wish that you were my daughter on her wedding day but is now with our Lord?_ "

She would think him mad! And probably ban him from the wedding ceremony!

No, he would just ask her if she would accept his offer as a form of wedding present. The fact that he was given an invitation at all to attend the ceremony warmed his heart! After all the young men the Queen must have attended to in the last few days; to remember an old man such as himself seemed against all odds.

As he climbed the spiral staircase, he noticed a young woman with longer than average blonde hair stumble at the top.

"Oh My Lord!" he exclaimed. Charging with uncharacteristic speed, he was able to come up behind the young lass and stopped her from an unfortunate spill.

Arms flailing, Rapunzel fell right into his outstretched arms. It was good fortune that she weighed almost next to nothing. At most, her perfect **hour-glass figure** barely topped one-hundred pounds, even with all her long hair.

"Princess Rapunzel, do not fret! I have you!" he cried out.

Regaining her composure, Rapunzel smiled up at her saviour. Elsa was right there as he helped the princess stand on her own two feet.

"That would have been a dreadful fall cousin! Thank you Senator Tallmadge for saving her!" Elsa exclaimed.

Looking up at her, his vision substituted her frozen, gliterring dress with something more familiar. A simple cotton gown with a full apron common to **New England.**

Molly.

But no, his senses returned as did reality.

Guiding Rapunzel to the landing at the top of the stairs, he bows slightly, "Your Graces. I was looking for Your Majesty to thank her for her gracious invitation."

Elsa smiled at his response, "I would hope you would be able to attend Senator? I feel that we may have not had as much time to share in the recent past, so I hope you can join us?"

"Of course Queen Elsa! Nothing would please me more! And if you have but a few minutes to spare, I would like to discuss something with you regarding the events after your wedding?"

Bidding her cousin goodbye, Elsa takes the Senator's arm and leads him to her study.

#######################

"That ring is NOT from the Royal House of Arendelle!" Prince Hans yells from across the table to his eldest brother. Touching the dead appendage, he looks more closely at the hand wearing the ring. "Nor is this the hand of Princess Anna!"

"Of course not you fool! Our spies have informed us the wedding will not take take place for at least another day or two. But our key players are in position as we speak, in case there is any unexpected deviation from our plans."

"Then whose hand is this? Merely a prop for your flair of drama?" Hans rubukes.

Prince Josef shrugs, "Some harlot found in the dungeon. A common thief. Her hand was forfeited as punsihment for her crimes. It matters not, but it did get your attention."

Shaking his head, Hans as well as some of his elder brothers, reflects on the casual but ruthless demeanour of the future King of the Southern Isles.

"Cast off your cloak of naiveté. In a few days, we will be entertaining the most powerful force mankind has ever witnessed since our Lord walked the Earth. Make no mistake by the pleasing form she wears or the melodious sound of her voice! Within that fragile flesh of young womanhood, resides the power to level mountains, freeze the world and bring low mighty empires!" Josef thunders.

Heady with his lust for power, he turns and leaves the room as the future of Arendelle is sealed by his proclamation.

########################

She woke up from her nap when she heard a light tapping on her door.

"Elsa? Is that you?... Elsa?". No response

A small envelope appeared from under the doorway. Getting up, she walks towards her bedroom door and pauses. Placing her ear to the door, she strains to hear, but there is not a sound. Opening the door, she finds no-one. Nor is there anyone down this stretch of hallway.

The small envelope is addressed to her: HRH Princess Anna.

Picking it up, she closes the door and walks back to her bed. The letter is brief. The cursive writing is neat and easy to read, though she did have to focus due to her novice skill in the written form of the English language.

Scanning down the letter, her eyebrows knot at the information she is reading. She starts again at the top taking time to make sure she understands. She reads it a third time, hoping it would make more sense. Finally she puts it down and looks straight ahead, wondering what she should do.

" _This must be a mistake? Or maybe ..._ " she reflects. Putting the letter back in the envelope, she goes to her vanity table and places it in one of the drawers.

Changing into something more aprropiate, she washes her face and proceeds to find Kristoff.

########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**1) HMAS _Norwegian Wood_** was a 32-gun fifth-rate frigate of the Royal Arendellian Navy. Originally christened **HMAS _Baldur's Gate_** *, she along with her sister-ship **HMAS _Elsanna_** , was renamed by Queen Elsa after she began her relationship with her sister, Princess Anna. Both frigates are almost three times more powerful than the American ship **USS _Eagle_**.

* **Baldur's Gate** is a fantasy role-playing video game developed by BioWare and published in 1998 by Interplay Entertainment.

Norwegian Wood is also a song: "Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" is a song by the English rockband the Beatles. It was written by the songwriting partnership of John Lennon and Paul McCartney, and was first released on the album Rubber Soul on 3 December 1965.

 **2)** A **division** is a large military unit or formation, usually consisting of between 10,000 and 20,000 soldiers. In most armies, a division is composed of several regiments or brigades; in turn, several divisions typically make up a corps.

 **3)** The vital statistics of what was once considered to be the perfect figure of 36/24/36 measured in inches are what the **hour-glass** ladies are about. The credentials can be larger or smaller, but by comparison the waist will always be around 9″ smaller than the bust giving that very curvaceous figure.

 **4) New England** is an area which comprises six states of the northeastern United States: Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont

 **5) Teats** : From Old French tete ("teat"), (compare French tette), from Frankish *titta. It replaced Old English titt, which survives as English tit. Confer Dutch tiet and German Zitze ("teat"). Synonyms: **breasts, boobs, tits**

 **6) Mercury** (II) fulminate, or Hg(CNO)2, is a primary explosive. It is highly sensitive to friction and shock and is mainly used as a trigger for other explosives in percussion caps and blasting caps. Mercury(II) cyanate, though its empirical formula is identical, has a different atomic arrangement; the cyanate and fulminateanions are isomers.

First used as a priming composition in small copper caps after the 1830s, mercury fulminate quickly replaced flints as a means to ignite black powdercharges.

 **7)** Special thanks go to **Baku Babe**. **HRM** stands for His/Her Royal Majesty. There can be only one PAIR of Majesties in a royal family.

########################

Preview of Chapter 26

** DO YOU ELSA, TAKE THIS MAN TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND? **

Today was the day! Her dress was a soft purple. Sleek and light, it went down to her ankles. Only the padded and layered shoulders that gave the bridesmaid dress added bulk detracted from the smoothness of the dress. Her figure was clearly visible, unfettered by bows, ribbons or any accessory that would distract from its simplicity. Her youthful curves were naturally accented with the exception of her bosom. Aware that she was still behind her sister in that regard, Anna decided to wear a **shelf bra** to accent her breasts. And truly did it help as she was now spilling out at the top.

Knock, knock, knock... "Pssst... Elsa, let me in! I know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding but... Wait, what? I'm not the groom!?. Silly me, I'm not getting married today!", a cloud of disappointment flashed across her face but vanished quickly.

More quietly she continued, " I really, really really wish that would be me waiting for you at the altar, but that will never happen... will it?", her voice started to crack. Just then the door quickly opened half-way and a white gloved hand grabbed her by the front of her dress and abruptly pulled her inside.

"Whaaaaa, WAIT!" Anna squealed as one of her exposed nipples from her enhanced cleavage almost popped out from the top of her dress.

She soon found her lips smothered as a soft tongue probed open her mouth. Closing her eyes, Anna accepted the kiss and gave Elsa entrance as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

Throughout the extended kiss, Anna assumed it was her sister who pulled her through the door. Finally, when she had to breath, she blinks open her eyes to see who had so arduously kissed her with so much affection.

She was rewarded by a vision of Royal perfection.

########################

"Do you realize how complex this is and how difficult it would be to undertake?" the Minister of War asked his liege.

Replying with contempt, Prince Josef answers back. "Am I the only one who has thought this through? Surely as War Minister, didn't you and the rest of the Generals and Admirals of my fathers military forces see the conclusions in all those minor conquests you undertook against those savages in Africa and the Middle-East?"

Reeling back as if slapped, his War Minister glares at the Prince before responding with his anger in check. "Those campaigns cost us thousands of men and matériel! And those savages you claim they were, fought us tooth and nail with modern weapons and were well organized. They might not have been equal to our forces but we bled red in those victories!"

Unimpressed, Josef stares him down."Yes, well where do we stand now after you have rested on your laurels, My Lord Duke? I plan to take us where we have never been before. I will carve us out an empire the world has never seen. Greater than the Greeks! Greater than the Romans, or the Mongols, the Spanish, the French or the British Empire! I will stop these Americans in their tracks, before they can build upon that vast continent they call North America! There will be no future **American Empire**!"


	26. Do you Elsa, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Preview of Chapter 27 at the end

** DO YOU ELSA, TAKE THIS MAN TO BE YOUR LAWFULLY WEDDED HUSBAND? **

"Isolde, have the bridesmaid dresses arrived?" Sigrid asked.

Kneeling behind half a dozen wooden trunks, Isolde pops her head up. "Yes, I took them to her Majestie's room earlier when I brought her mother's wedding dress to the Queen. Queen Elsa regarded them favourably and told me to take the bridesmaid's dress to Princess Rapunzels's room and the maid-of-honour's dress to Princess Anna's bedroom. Her original bedroom."

A wisp of consternation crosses her face but Sigrid dismisses it immediately. She has other things on her mind. "I will join you in but a moment, poppet. To help you pack the Queen's clothes and accruements. But right now I'm going to take these uniforms to Prince Eugene, Lord Samuel's and Kristoff's rooms."

Isolde's bright yellow head pops up again, "Kristoff is wearing a uniform?"

Now smiling herself, Sigrid shares the good news Queen Elsa gave her when she told her to fetch from the Royal tailors the uniform she commissioned for Kristoff. Knowing that her best friend had fallen deeply in love for the Sami Ice Harvester, she says, "As of tomorrow, he will be known as **Sir Kristoff** , Knight of the Realm. Royal Defender of the Queen."

#######################

Kristoff was just returning to his room when he caught sight of the Princess walking down the hallway towards him.

Even as tired as he was, Anna always made him feel better, though in the recent past, she seemed more aloof and distant.

" _I'm sure this whole wedding charade has been keeping her from being her usual self._ " he was trying to convince himself.

But try as he might, he couldn't place her change in herself or to him on the wedding alone. The fact that they've gotten this far was amazing in itself. But the events to come soon were even more so.

So why wasn't all the time he spent here in the castle with Anna bringing them together? Sure, there was lot of work to be done. Most of it without her company. But during the time he was with her, why weren't they getting closer? He knew that she and Elsa were getting tighter because of the wedding. Women always acted more emotional than men during marriage.

But why wasn't HE getting emotional with Anna as he thought he would? It was certainly genuine affection he felt for her when he first met her, though it took sometime for him the recognize it. But after the Great Thaw, their relationship took off and he was the happiest guy in the world.

Now, months later, that giddy glow seemed to fade a little. Not only from what he noticed from Anna, but himself as well.

"Hi Anna, how are you doing? _Good start meat-head!_ " he thought to himself.

"I'm okay, but how are you doing? You must have been so busy working so hard? I'm sorry for not helping. I haven't been myself lately but I was acting foolish and selfish. I'm going to help and make this wedding special for Elsa and our people." Anna appeared more peppier.

"Well, all the major work is done. Kai and Gerda are going to make sure all the little details are finished. I think Rapunzel was going to ask you to join her and Elsa tomorrow morning to get ready for the wedding." Kristoff responded.

"Yes, of course. The bridesmaid dresses are ready. I had Isolde deliver them to our... Elsa's bedroom this afternoon. Sigrid will assist John Samuels tomorrow, but I think he's going to be fine by himself. She does seem to have bonded to him in the last few days?" Anna reflected.

"Not surprising considering how much time she spent with him. They look good together. Speaking of being together...I was just going to change and get some dinner before I turn in. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course Ice Master, or should I say: Sir Kristoff?" Anna beamed. Grateful for all his hard work, Elsa decided to bestow knighthood onto the young lad who played so much of an unofficial role in the castle. Now considered as family, Elsa planned to officially confer his kinghthood at the wedding tomorrow.

"We can meet downstairs when you're ready? I have got to tell you something because you're a man and I need your opinion on how to answer a letter I got from _Count Slimey._ "

Smiling from the recognition, "You got a letter from _Count Guillermo Deldares?_ " Kristoff was puzzled.

Nodding her head, she takes his arm and walks him to his room.

#######################

The last twenty-four hours were so exhausting thought Rapunzel to herself. Plopping down on the bed beside her husband, she wasted no time taking off all her clothes and stretching out nude, modesty be damned.

Flynn was in no mood to do anything about the inviting warm body next to him. He was so tired himself that he was already snoring by the time his wife decided to turn in. Both he and Kristoff spent the whole day directing the work gangs to prepare the chapel for the wedding and the dining halls for the evening feasts. Hundreds of servants and hired help all followed the direction of the two men, while being ultimately supervised by the Princess of Corona.

So tomorrow morning was the big day! If everything went according to plan, they would get up at five in the morning and get Elsa prepared for the ceremony which would start at nine.

Rapunzel was used to getting up before dawn, and in these northern climes during the summer, the sun rose early indeed.

Kai and Gerda insisted that they would supervise all the work crews during the night. They would make sure that the things that still required final touches would be completed. Monitoring the legions of cooks, waiters, attendants and other servants needed to host such an event as this also were supervised by the old trusted duo that served their parents so well.

The mayor had organized the festivities in the city and all the streets were decorated with banners of the royal crest along with ribbons and flowers coloured purple and green signifying the colours of Arendelle. Dozens of American flags with the circle of stars in the blue canton were also interspersed with the flags of Arendelle.

The newlywed couple would be riding the Royal carriage through the city before completing the circuit back to the courtyard where hundreds of citizens would be celebrating and dining later. Many other venues throughout the city were also prepared because Elsa wanted as many of her subjects to be part of the important event.

The invited dignitaries would be joining the royal family within the castle for the evening banquet which was expected to last well into the night.

"Eugene, wake up! Eugene!" Rapunzel gently shook her husband.

Flynn stirred slightly and his trademark grin slowly appeared on his face as his mouth uttered incoherently the words "The name's Flynn, Flynn Rider... Zzzzzz." before falling back asleep.

In the waning candlelight, she sits up in their bed. "I think I hear something...?"

"Zzzzzzz... snore, zzzzzzz." was the only response from her lover.

The glass doors leading to the private balcony were slightly opened, and a soft breeze caused the closed curtains to rustle.

Unusual.

Normally in the summer heat, the doors would be fully open to let in the cooler nighttime air and the curtains roped off. Rapunzel was certain her safety would be assured by the night-time guards patrolling the grounds below. Still, something felt amiss and she got up and headed to the balcony.

In the gloom, candlelight caused the shadows to play in the bedroom. Walking naked across the room, she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks with her? The closed curtains seemed to conceal ...something. Or someone.

Wishing she still had her frying pan that served her so well in the past, she picks up the iron poker as she passes the unused fireplace.

As she nears the curtains, one hand slowly reaches out while her other hand brandishing the iron poker rises above her head.

Her hand reaches for the curtain and quickly pulls it back as she prepares to swing her weapon in response to any intruder.

"Haaah! ..." she cries out. But nothing is there! Walking out onto the balcony she surveys the grounds below, her fireplace tool still in her hand.

" _Must be imagining things?_ " she thought to herself tiredly. She could see torch lights scattered throughout the city beyond the walls. Many night crews were still working to finish the minor jobs still required to be done.

Turning back and heading in, the bright moonlight reflects off her golden hair cascading down her back, muted in the semi-darkness.

She fails to notice the dark shadows moving below her suite along the castle walls and blending into the foliage of the night.

########################

"Do you realize how complex this is and how difficult it would be to undertake?" the Minister of War asked his liege.

Replying with contempt Prince Josef answers back. "Am I the only one who has thought this through? Surely as War Minister, didn't you and the rest of the Generals and Admirals of my fathers military forces see the conclusions in all those minor conquests you undertook against those savages in Africa and the Middle-East?"

Reeling back as if slapped, his War Minister glares at the Prince before responding with his anger in check. "Those campaigns cost us thousands of men and matériel! And those savages you claim they were, fought us tooth and nail with modern weapons and were well organized. They might not have been equal to our forces but we bled red in those victories!"

Unimpressed, Josef stares him down."Yes, well where do we stand now after you have rested on your laurels, My Lord Duke? I plan to take us where we have never been before. I will carve us out an empire the world has never seen. Greater than the Greeks! Greater than the Romans, or the Mongols, the Spanish, the French or the British Empire! I will stop these American in their tracks, before they can build upon that vast continent they call North America! There will be no future **American Empire**!"

A few of the assembled men stare at the Crown Prince with the same determined look. But most seemed unsure what to do next or what their future holds. It seemed it would be an all-or-nothing campaign they were about to undertake. And with so many uncertainties that lay ahead, at least half of the male heirs to the crown were worried over their mortality.

Having sensed that his brethren were again lost in his plan, he deigned to clarify what he thought was so obvious.

"Once we have secured both sisters and made them aware of the gravity of their plight, we must further insure that Queen Elsa will comply. Threatening Queen Elsa using the pretense of holding her sister as hostage will at first be easy. However, I predict that within the first week of her surrender, she will demand that her sister be released or that at the very least her safety and well being are assured. She will of course not trust any assurances from anyone of us. That assurance must come from someone she knows and trusts herself. Therefore we must also capture several people close to Princess Anna. Certainly her handmaiden, and that rogue Ice Harvester that Hans witnessed with the Princess. They can be brought before the Queen to verify that we do indeed hold the Princess hostage."

"How do we know that...?" one of his brothers interrupts.

"Silence! I haven't finished! We have been made aware that both Royal Handmaidens and possibly the Ice Harvester will be accompanying the Queen. We are also fortunate that Princess Rapunzel of Corona may also attend. Capturing her would be a bonus for our allies aligned against Corona on the mainland."

########################

Five in the morning! What an ungodly hour to be waking up, thought Flynn. He vaguely remembered hearing his wife saying that she would be heading over to Elsa's room to get bathed and prepare the Queen. But she was already out the door. Was that her naked but perfectly shaped butt he saw just now, or was that last night?

He couldn't remember.

Must have been last night because however brazen Rapunzel could be in private, she was always proper in public. She wouldn't be walking down the halls nude now, would she? Nahh, that would be topic for a future encounter he hoped for.

Rapunzel went to Anna's room first and knocked. "Anna, do you want to take a bath with me and Elsa first?"

No answer.

Opening the door, she could make out a lion's mane of red-blonde hair amidst strewn pillows. Covers and blankets askew, Anna was still snoring, her nude form sprawled on top.

Nodding her head, Rapunzel agreed it was too hot last night for clothes and blankets, but she suspected that Anna always slept naked. Her limbs sprawled everywhere.

Elsa was probably neater in bed, Rapunzel thought. She figured she was probably somewhere in the middle between these two when it came to her sleeping habits.

"Zzzzzzzz, snore..." came the sound from the petite mouth that made the noise. " _How can something so lovely, be so wild and unkempt?_ " Rapunzel thought with amusement. She could see below the crazy bed-hair and drooling mouth, how beautiful Anna was. Just like her sister. Both born as gorgeous Norwegian Royalty.

Not that she would ever complain about her own looks. By all accounts, the word was that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Corona. But she was the sole princess there. Here in Arendelle, the country boasted two beautiful women as their monarchs.

And though both women have sworn themselves to each other for eternity, what man wouldn't consider himself blessed with either of these two ladies? Surely finding love and happiness with someone special would be any man or woman's dream? She and Eugene were fortunate to have found theirs. And so it would seem with Elsa and Anna.

But some men... and women wanted more than love and happiness. **Mother Gothel** and Prince Hans came to mind.

No, these people wanted nothing of love. What they wanted was power!

"C'mon Anna, wake up. We need to get ready?" she said gently shaking her cousin.

Blinking open her eyes and yawning, "Okay Punzel, I'm awake, I'm awake." Stretching and scratching her head Anna wipes the drool from her mouth.

"Listen Punzel, I will quickly bathe here and get changed. I will help you make Elsa into the beautiful Snow Queen that she is but I want to try on a couple of things first before I join you, okay?"

"Allright Honey, but make it quick! Just get bathed and dressed. You can put on your makeup with us. Fixing all our hair, mine especially, will take hours!" she smiles as she goes out the door.

Waving absentmindedly after her cousin, Anna orders Isolde to make her bath as she prepares the special garments she intends to wear to the wedding. Elsa may be getting married today to John Samuels, but in her heart, she would be the one saying: " **I do!** ".

########################

"Would you require anything else of me before I attend the Queen?" Sigrid wistfully asks her future King. Standing in front of him, she is dwarfed by his height.

In truth, he wanted her to stay, but there was nothing else he needed her to do. And in a few hours he would be the King of this realm. And she would be merely one of his subjects. Yes, she held a place far higher in rank than any commoner, but she was still a commoner.

Much like he once was.

But fate was fickle, and like the drill instructor back in the academy who held the rank of Sergeant, he would soon rise far above her just as he did his instructor as soon as he graduated and became an officer with the rank of Ensign.

"No Sigrid, I can dress myself." he answered her back. " _Good answer, now she walks out of your life and becomes another faceless servant_." his thoughts betrayed his feelings.

Sighing deflatedly, she turns and walks out the door. She turns once ever so slightly and surprises herself by catching the same expression of defeat on his face as the door closes.

########################

"What manner of ship is that Lieutenant? I need to know now!" the Captain of the **ISS _Vengence_** barks at the junior officer.

"Unknown sir, but it appears she comes from Norway, possibly Olso or Arendelle?"

Signal the rest of the fleet to fall back, our squadron will challenge it head on, the other two squadrons will advance from the port and starboard quadrants when they are one thousand yards astern." the Captain ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!"

" _The only ship we will allow passage to the North Sea from Scandinavia will be American, but that wasn't supposed to happen for at least two more days?_ " he pondered. " _So any other ship leaving these fjords are potentially hostile, and the Prince wants no-one to enter the North Sea under any circumstances. Especially Arendellian or Coronian._ "

The minutes ticked by as the intercept squadron advanced at better than twelve knots in the strong winds. His eye glued to his telescope, he watched the unknown warship as it closed with the Vengence and her brood.

" **Arendellian** ship at two degrees to starboard. Distance ten thousand yards and closing!" he heard from the lookout. "It's a Baldur-class light frigate from Arendelle, by the rigging of her line and the profile we can make from her!"

"Sound **General Quarters**! All hands to battle stations!"

########################

"It is absolutely imperative that the Count must not attend the Royal banquet this evening! Under no circumstances must he be available to anyone, especially the royal family, is that understood?"

"Of course, I have already seen to it. I have invited him to my suite in the hotel after the ceremony. Already half a dozen of the finest escorts in Arendelle await us to flatter and seduce that imbecile. And if he hasn't had enough fill of wine, tits and pussy by the time the evening festivities begin, I will have other means of keeping him subdued."

"I don't want him dead, or even injured! But I do want him gone, for at least twenty-four hours. Any longer than that, and his people will be looking for him."

"Do not worry my friend, everything will be ready. When the time is right, we will strike fast and vanish even faster. I have received word that we are also in position on the mainland and on the coast. As long as the Duke does what is expected of him, we can expect no interference from Corona."

"Very well, I will go back to my ship. My son is about to become a King!"

########################

Knock, knock, knock... "Pssst.. Elsa! Elsa!...it's me, Anna!"

Today was the day! Her dress was a soft purple. Sleek and light, it went down to her ankles. Only the padded and layered shoulders that gave the bridesmaid dress added bulk detracted from the smoothness of the dress. Her perfect figure was clearly visible with the exception of her bosom. Aware that she was still behind her sister in that regard, Anna decided to wear a shelf bra to accent her bosom. And truly did it help as she was now spilling out at the top.

Knock, knock, knock... "Pssst... Elsa, let me in! I know I'm not supposed to see the bride before the wedding but... Wait, what? I'm not the groom!?. Silly me, I'm not getting married today!", a cloud of disappointment flashed across her face but vanished quickly.

More quietly she continued, " I really, really really wish that would be me waiting for you at the altar, but that will never happen... will it?", her voice started to crack. Just then the door quickly opened half-way and a white gloved hand grabbed her by the front of the dress and abruptly pulled her inside.

"Whaaaaa, WAIT!" Anna squealed as one of her exposed nipples from her enhanced cleavage almost popped out from the top of her dress.

She soon found her lips smothered as a soft tongue probed open her mouth. Closing her eyes, Anna accepted the kiss and gave Elsa entrance as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck.

Throughout the extended kiss, Anna assumed it was her sister who pulled her through the door. Finally, when she had to breath, she blinks open her eyes to see who had so arduously kissed her with so much affection.

She was rewarded by a vision of Royal perfection.

" _OH MY GOD! Was that really Elsa?_ " was all Anna was thinking as she stepped back.

Framed by sunlight from behind, a portrait in flowing white silk and lace stood in front of her. The gloved hand that held up the gossamer veil so the wearer could kiss her now dropped down, partially masking the cruelean blue eyes, pink complexion and ruby red lips of the wearer. And the royal wedding gown of her mother flowed out behind her with a train twelve feet long.

Images and memories of that very dress came flooding back to her. Portraits adorning the walls of her mother and father on their wedding day. Flashes of memory when she was five and trying on that same dress that she found in an armoire in the attic. Daydreams of herself walking down the aisle at her own wedding wearing that very dress!

But nothing could compare to what was standing and smiling in front of her now.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She saw those luscious red lips move, but didn't hear a thing. She noted the presence of two feminine hands on her shoulders appearing from behind her, but didn't feel a thing...

"Isn't she the most beautiful creature you ever saw?" a voice whispered close to her ear.

Nodding absentmindedly, Anna dreamily answers Rapunzel back.

"Am I dreaming, Punzel? Have I died and gone to heaven? This is what angels look like, right?"

Elsa also was captivated by what she saw. " _Did Anna just jump up two or three cup sizes since yesterday?_ " she was gazing at the pronounced cleavage her sister was now displaying. And like Rapunzel, the purple bridesmaid gowns clung to both their slim figures.

"Anna? Anna? Snap out of it!" Rapunzel looked to Elsa for help but..., "Elsa? Elsa? ... You too?"

#########################

 **HMAS _Norwegian Wood_** had just left the the protected fjords of Southern Norway and abruptly changed her course due south instead of the expected route west around the Cape of Scotland. The normal route one would take if she did intend to sail to America.

Barely having traveled one hundred nautical miles, she was immediately beset by a dozen vessels.

"Ahoy, ships directly ahead, distance: ten miles, give or take!" the lookout called from the forecastle of the Norwegian Wood.

The pilot stared in disbelief at his comrade, "What? Already? We shouldn't expect to see anyone this early in our trip? Can you make out their identity?"

"Not yet, but they're bearing down on us on an attack vector. I make out at least six ships at one-hundred and eighty-two degrees. Distance ten miles. Speed, twelve knots."

"Ahoy, vessels off the port quarter!" another sailor yells.

"Ships off the starboard bow!" yells a third man.

" _Who were these people? Viktor expected us to sail right into Copenhagen's harbour with the message for their King about Queen Elsa's plan! We weren't expecting to see Danish ships for another two days when we aprroach the mainland?_ " he thought to himself.

The lookout frantically yelled, "They're from the Southern Isles!

#########################

As it would turn out, only Anna needed to do her makeup when she came to help her sister. With a wave of her hand, and a little cosmetic magic, Elsa transformed her hair and makeup in almost a blink of an eye. So too with Rapunzel, that the only thing Elsa had to physically do was put on her mother's wedding gown.

"That's it Elsa, you're moving in with me! I'm sorry Anna, but if your sister can brush and comb my hair in less than two seconds, she's going to live in Corona from now on!" Rapunzel enthused. What she expected to take two hours was effectively over in less than a minute! Makeup included!

"Sorry little sister, sorry cousin, but unlike me, you can't wear my ice dresses, so I can only do your hair and makeup. Maybe I should become a hair stylist or cosmetician? You can be Queen, Anna!" Elsa said with uncharacteristic levity.

"But I will be Queen one day, My Heart! I'll be your Queen." Anna said evenly. Elsa locked eyes with her and nodded.

Holding both their hands together, the sisters shared a private moment, understanding completely everthing that union represented.

"Ahem..." came a small sound from Rapunzel. "Before we go downstairs and present ourselves, we need the **four somethings**."

"Yes, Punzel, we can use all the good luck we can get. How does that go?" Elsa asked.

Anna piped in, "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Okay, well for starters, this dress from mother's is something old." Elsa said.

Rapunzel went to Elsa's dressing table and carefully picked up her full crown that Elsa commissioned to replace the small one she received during her coronation. "This is the new crown you had made your Majesty." Rapunzel handed her the crown.

Elsa also went to her table and picked out a small ring with a sapphire on it. Placing it on her finger she smiles and proclaims, "Something blue!"

"Now all we need is something borrowed?" Rapunzel looked at the both of them.

Smiling, Anna answers her cousin. "Leave that to me!"

Bending forward, Anna takes hold the hem of her gown and pulls it up to display her new panties. Like her new shelf bra she ordered from France, this pair was crotchless, and made her feel wicked when she wore it. Hooking her thumbs on both sides, she begins to lower them.

Rapunzels eyes open wide and Elsa too was surprised. "Anna... really? Now?"

Looking up at the both of them, Anna at first appeared confused. Then she realizes, "No, no silly! Not for **that**! Here, take them." she succeeds in removing her underwear and gives it to Elsa. "Something borrowed!"

Smling now, Elsa duplicates Anna's performance and exchanges underwear with her sister. Pulling up the cotton garment, Elsa gasps and a shiver runs up her spine as the fabric rubs against her vagina. Even this early in the day, Anna was wet. Eyes locked on her sister, she lowers her wedding dress.

"Thank you, Anna. That was wonderful!" Elsa exhales.

"WOW!" was the only response Anna said slowly.

Not wanting to be outdone, and also aroused by what she just witnessed, Anna looks at the cotton garment of her sister in her hand. She notices a small inscription written in fine script: HRM Elsa.

" _So Elsa has her name written on her underwear?_ " Anna smiles demurely.

Putting the garment to her face, she inhales deep Elsa's fragrance. It's intoxicating! Now with her eyes glued to Elsa's, and Rapunzel watching, Anna lowers the garment in front of her where her other hand still held up her dress. Still focused on her sister's eyes, she uses her fingers and deftly inserts the panties into herself. As her finger pushes the last bit in, she sucks in her breath loudly.

Both women watched in fascination as Anna shudders. With her eyes closed, she let's the hem of her dress fall and smiles at the both of them. Rapunzel was certain Anna had an orgasm, and truthfully, with the moisture she felt in her own loins, she wasn't sure if she had one too?

Several seconds go by with no one saying a word. In the soft afterglow Anna enjoyed, she breaks the spell and clutches the arms of both her kin.

"Let's go get married!" she said to no one and everyone in particular.

##########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) A **shelf bra** is a type of bra that supports the lower part of the breasts, leaving the areola and nipple bare. Shelf bras are equipped with an underwire or an elastic band at the base to lift the breasts up, ad they are often used for the bedroom as opposed to daily wear.

2) **ISS _Vengence_** , is a second rate ship-of-the-line war frigate of the Imperial Southern Isles Navy. She displaces 2000 tons and armed with 74 canon on three decks.

3) **General Quarters** , Battle Stations, or Action Stations is an announcement made aboard a naval warship to signal the all hands aboard a ship to battle stations as quickly as possible.

4) **Mother Gothel** is the main antagonist of Disney's 2010 animated feature film, _Tangled_.

Gothel presents herself with a theatrical flair, often flaunting her beauty and curvaceous appearance with much enthusiasm and dramatics. This ties into the fact that Gothel is a phenomenal actress, dangerous manipulator, and riddled with intelligence. Aside from the magic golden flower she selfishly uses to prolong her life, and her life alone, Gothel lacks magical attributes, relying solely on her intellect to achieve her ambitions. She is also very possessive and selfish, which can easily be seen through the fact that she had been hoarding the magical flower for hundreds of years, wihich could have, instead, been a gift to share with an ailing world. [Source: Disney Wiki]

5) " **Something old** " is the first line of a traditional rhyme which details what a bride should wear at her wedding for good luck:

Something old,

something new,

something borrowed,

something blue,

and a silver sixpence in her shoe.

It is often recited as the " **four somethings** ", not including the sixpence. The rhyme appears to originate in England.

######################

Preview of Chapter 27

** I DO! **

She was here once before, and with the exception of Prince Hans and The Duke of Weselton in absentia, all the same guests at her Coronation were probably here today for her wedding.

As she walked up the centre aisle holding onto the arm of her father's dear friend Kai, she reflected back on how all this began...

Scarcely three months ago, four at the most, she was still locked away in her room. Oblivious of world events and the special love of her sister.

Now, the world was at her doorstep, and her sister closer still.

She regretted the deception she had to formulate and the masquerade of a wedding she had to endure, but not the reasons for it.

Truthfully, she would do it again and again if she had to. Oh the details might have changed but the end result would be the same.

She would do it all over again if it meant that the one person in the world that mattered most, Princess Anna, would be with her till her dying day. Loving her to the end when she exhaled her last breath, and the lips of her sister were still wet upon her own.


	27. I Do!

Preview of Chapter 28 at the end

** I DO! **

"You sent for me Senator?" Captain Daniel Turner and his Exexcutive Officer entered the room where Nathaniel Tallmadge resided in his stay at the castle. Both men, along with the Senator were invited to the ceremonies, though the wedding itself was still a couple of hours away. Being naval officers, they were accustomed to rise early, but found that the elder American civil servant had beaten them by at least an hour.

He offered them to sit down and as he pulled a third chair from behind the desk he was using to sit by the American officers. "Care for some tea or coffee?", both officers respectfully shook their heads. "Yes Daniel, I am pleased to say that Queen Elsa has accepted my offer and plans to use some of the services afforded to her of the **Constitution**. She still plans to traverse the Atlantic in the **Eagle** using **Snow Queen** as an escort, but I persuaded her to allow us to also act as her protector."

Nodding, Captain Turner replied, "Excellent news Senator. Is there anything else we can do for her?"

"Not really, I offered her entire retinue full berth and board on the **Constitution** , but she declined. She did request that we break off escorting once their ships reach American territorial waters off Florida."

"So she plans to take the **trade winds** all the way to the Gulf of Mexico?"

Senator Tallmadge nodded, "Apparently she plans to sail up the Missisippi River with the **Eagle**. I suspect the future King of Arendelle must hail from those parts?

"And what about the reports of continued piracy along the Florida Keys and Gulf of Mexico? The word is that some of the more sophisticated and successful pirate clans are based in Cuba and the Bahamas?" the executive officer asked.

"Well Commander, Queen Elsa's flagship should be nigh invulnerable to anything lighter in tonnage than a sloop or light frigate. But they also have the **Eagle** to aid them." Captain Turner reasoned. "Still, it would make sense for us to escort the Queen all the way to at least Baton Rouge."

"No, the Queen insisted that we break off far earlier and was quite adamant about it. Since this is my offering to her, we will respect her wishes. I suspect that she would easily be able to protect herself against anything."

"As you wish Senator. When do we leave?. We will need a little bit of time to get the men onboard from their rotating shore leave shifts?"

"We will take the tide out and cast off before dawn and wait off-shore for the **Eagle** and Snow Queen to depart, then we can escort them both from astern. What do you think, Daniel?" Tallmadge asked the Captain.

Turner scratched his chin, "An excellent suggestion Senator. Perhaps I will take my leave of our gracious hostess after congratulating her on her wedding. There is much preparation to do before we cast off so I will forgo the evening celebration."

"As will I." his executive officer replied."

" _This may be the last time I will see the Queen in an informal setting. At least not in a bureaucratic environment?_ " Tallmadge thought to himself. "As a representative of our country, I will attend, though I suspect to retire far earlier than these young noble scallions still attending the royal court. It's like watching foxes circle a chicken coop."

"Indeed!", both officers laughed.

#########################

She was here once before, and with the exception of Prince Hans and The Duke of Weselton in absentia, all the same guests at her Coronation were probably here today for her wedding.

As she walked up the centre aisle holding onto the arm of her father's dear friend Kai, she reflected back on how all this began...

Scarcely three months ago, four at the most, she was still locked away in her room. Oblivious of world events and the special love of her sister.

Now, the world was at her doorstep, and her sister closer still.

She regretted the deception she had to formulate and the masquerade of a wedding she had to endure, but not the reasons for it.

Truthfully, she would do it again and again if she had to. Oh the details might have changed but the end result would be the same.

She would do it all over again if it meant that the one person in the world that mattered most, Princess Anna, would be with her till her dying day. Loving her to the end when she exhaled her last breath, and the lips of her sister were still wet upon her own.

The choir and musicians had just finished the wedding march which brought Elsa to the present. John Samuels along with Prince Eugene and soon-to-be Sir Kristoff were standing at the altar. Her consort was indeed impressive wearing the full regalia that her father once wore. His cape was nowhere near as long as her bridal train, but it looked splendid on him. Flynn in his Prince Eugene persona looked as if we're born into royalty instead of the orphan turned thief turned noble in body but always in soul. And Kristoff looked uncomfortable in the new uniform that bestowed upon him the trappings of nobility as a knight of the realm.

Her vision however centred on another Royal member who was not part of the male species.

ANNA was there! And though she and Princess Rapunzel were walking in front of her carrying bouquets, her vision was firmly glued to the shapely behind that sashayed in the tight purple dress that clung to her figure.

This was supposed to be the most important day in her young life, but all she could do was watch the hypnotic rhythm of those perfect cheeks shimmying back and forth. And the innocenct look Anna was giving the guests while secretly carrying deep inside herself her sister-bride's panties only added to her arousal. She could feel her nectar dripping down her stockings and hoped the fabric of her mother's wedding dress would catch any fluids. Leaving a wet trail of drops behind her would be scandalous indeed!

Upon reaching the altar, both Anna and Rapunzel turned to the right and faced her while Kai led her to the arm of John Samuels on the left side with Flynn and Kristoff. Both Isolde and Sigrid, who were carrying her wedding train turned to the right and kneeled behind Anna and Rapunzel. They too wore purple and green gowns given to them by their respective hostess. A gift they both thought unexpected and much thanked in gratitude.

After a few seconds, the Arch-bishop came up to the royal couple and they both put their hands together in prayer.

" **In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti**..." he began in Latin.

########################

That's not the Danish fleet out there!" the lookout confirms. "Those ships are from the Southern Isles!"

This was far too soon before they expected to rendezvous with any ships of the Danish or Southern Isles's navies, the American pilot was thinking furiously. Something indeed was happening on the mainland and the waters near it!

He was still holding course as the ships closed in on the **Norwegian Wood**. The first thing he did was lower the naval ensign flag of Arendelle and hoisted a square white flag to show his neutrality. He would have preferred to be flying the Stars and Stripes, but Viktor didn't give him one. Now he could only hope to make contact with any ship from the Danish or Southern Isles' navies by semaphores or lantern, but he was still too far to be recognized by that means of communications.

After almost an hour, what he hoped wouldn't happen, did.

"They're opening fire!

That lead cruiser has us in their range!" came the frantic voice from up front. Putting his eye to telescope he saw puffs of smoke from the forecastle of the lead warship. Several seconds later, four columns of water erupted a hundred yards in front of them.

"Are we close enough to use the semaphores? Can we get anything that identifies us as Americans?" the pilot asked frantically?

"Nothing! We have nothing! Turn us around! We can still outrun them! Maybe we can launch a cutter with the message from Viktor and row out to them?" another sailor yelled.

The pilot thought quickly and made a decision. "We can outrun that large ship coming straight at us if we turn, but not the smaller escorts she has with her. I will read the message Viktor gave me and if I survive, I will personally tell the Captain its contents. The rest of you lot, prepare to abandon ship if they hit us too badly."

"Are you crazy? In these waters, we won't survive if we go overboard!" one of the other men yelled back.

"What choice have we? We weren't supposed to be on this ship in the first place! That damned queen made this decision and we had no choice but to go along with her plan. Even if weren't going to sail home yet without delivering the message, these ships shouldn't even be here unless something has occurred elsewhere that we don't know about? And we couldn't leave in our own ship now could we?"

"Lower the sails, we will show them that we are not a threat and don't plan to escape!"

"There's only six of us not counting yourself! We are travelling under full sail! We can't possibly do it quickly enough under fire!" yelled the lookout.

Unable to slow down, nor able to escape, the pilot ponders his choices. If only he can show these people they were American and their allies would he be able to survive! But how?!

With a combined closure speed of almost thirty knots, he would be among the Southern Isles's naval flotilla in less then fifteen minutes, but he would be savaged by their salvos long before he could make personal visual contact. And if he turned now, it would merely confirm to them that they were the 'enemy' by mistake.

More shells flew overhead and landed behind the **Norwegian Wood. ISS _Vengence_** had bracketed the Arendellian ship. The next volley would not miss!

Unable to lower the sails, unable to run away, the Americans serving neither crown nor country watched the flanking naval squadrons take positions line-astern on either side of **Norwegian Wood**. The centre squadron slowed and positioned themselves line-abreast from about two thousand yards in front.

With unexpected calm he gazed as all the vessels opened their starboard or port gun-ports, whichever side was facing him. Slowly he pulls from his inside breast pocket the envelopes that Viktor instructed him to personally deliver to the respected sovereigns of both Denmark and the Southern Isles.

 **HRM King Christian VIII** of Denmark.

HRH Prince Josef of the Southern Isles.

Both envelopes were stamped with: MOST URGENT from your humble servant, Viktor Carlyle.

As his men ran around yelling and screaming, he crumples both letters in his palm. The irony of standing in the presence of the very people he was to deliver these letters to, or at least one of those parties, and utterly failing brought a crooked smile to his face.

One or two of his men pause and look askance at him, stunned by his reaction. It matters not anymore. Tilting his head back, his smile becomes a chuckle, then laughter.

It was the last human sound they heard as one hundred canon opened fired simultaneously.

########################

Elsa was exhausted but strangely happy now that it was all over. Or at least the formal part, the wedding, was now officially in the history books, so to speak.

It was a lovely procession through Arendelle, and the joy and love she felt from her subjects soothed her conscience that though the man in the coach beside her might be officially her husband and King, he was not her true love.

That special title was reserved for a certain princess riding in the coach behind her along with Rapunzel and Flynn.

Viktor Carlyle rode in the last carriage with Kristoff and their two handmaidens, Sigrid and Isolde.

" _Poor Kristoff_!" Elsa reffected back on the knighting ceremony. She had raised the ceremonial sword of her father upon his shoulder, right after she said her wedding vows. She should have listened to Anna and practiced beforehand. How was she to know that broadsword weighed almost as much as herself?

She barely missed cleaving his arm off! Thank God that he was quick enough to dodge her wretched aim!

Anna was far stronger than her and would have laughed if not for the possible danger that her meagre strength almost caused.

" _This marriage will add some weight when I visit America. And it's recognition by the American President will be just as important to my people as my marriage. The security it could provide in addition to Corona and England will help us against the Southern Isles should they become... troublesome. But there is ONE more thing I can do for Arendelle. And if all does well, they will have it in nine or ten months hence._ " Elsa contemplated.

After winding through the streets of the city, the procession returned back along the docks. Already the work gangs were provisioning the mighty ship: **HMAS _Snow Queen_** for the long voyage to America. She wished Anna could stay with her onboard **Eagle** , but this was supposed to be her honeymoon.

" _There must be some way to get Anna aboard the **Eagle** , even for a short while?_" she mused to herself. " _I would go crazy if I couldn't see or touch her for the whole trip! But how could I explain this to John Samuels?_ "

Aboard the carriage behind: "How can I visit Elsa aboard her ship when I'm stuck onboard this beast?" she was pointing at the flagship.

"You could say it was an emergency and have the Captain row a boat to her? Yeah, tell him that Elsa needs your loving touch!" Flynn smirked.

Elbowing her husband, "That's enough of that kind of talk, mister! Just wave to the crowds and show off that infamous smile of yours!". Rapunzel turned to Anna, "I'm sure you can find some time to make a personal visit. How are you holding up anyways?"

Anna looked down to her lap and Rapunzel followed her gaze. She placed both of her hands together and gently pushed down on her pelvis. Slowly she rubbed her abdomen in a slow circle and smiled at her cousin. Rapunzel placed her hands on top of Anna's as she continued rubbing her stomach.

"Still feeling that Elsa is with you?" Rapunzel grinned knowing that the underwear Anna put inside of herself was probably soaked through.

"Uh huh, Punzel. Even though Elsa is in the carriage up front, she's also here inside with me!" Anna whispered quietly while her cousin smiled. Anna closed her eyes while letting Rapunzel set the motion. Flynn seemed to sense that the princesses were sharing some sort of bonding-moment and decided to enjoy the scenery on the other side of the carriage.

Sensing her cousin was close, Rapunzel pulled Anna's head closer so she could whisper in her ear. "Even though Elsa is officially married to John Samuels, tonight you can claim her as your own as Eugene did to me on the first night of our honeymoon!"

Pulling Anna's head to her mouth, she parted her lips and gently stuck her tongue in Anna's ear. The gentle sensation she was feeling from her cousin along with her own pressure from her hands were enough to send her over. She clung to Rapunzel with both hands as she climaxed. Unable to stop herself, Rapunzel slipped her own hand under the hem of her dress and began to rub furiously too. The moans of their orgasms were muffled by the long golden hair wrapped around both of them.

########################

It didn't have a name. Nor could it ask for one even if it wanted to. It appeared like any flying insect as it fluttered from flower to flower, tree to tree or bush to bush. Across the lush fields and meadows of Arendelle it flew without any rhyme or reason, as humans would perceive of insects in general, and butterflies in particular.

This one alighted on a bright yellow buttercup, and softly flapped its wings in the still air. The blue glow emanating from its fragile wings rustled and swayed as one would expect from so delicate a membrane. The glint and sparkle of sunlight reflecting on its wings however resembled the cold glaciers far to the north. But ice made by nature would have by now melted in the summer heat.

Showing no signs of distress, it twitched its feelers in defiance to the scorching sun. It however had neither the intelligence to contemplate its unique existence, nor emotion to display fear or anger. It did have an inborn instinct to survive and explore. And it did explore, as much as it could in the short time it's creator brought it into this world.

And now it sensed it was time to seek out it's creator. To do what? It didn't know. It had no lips to speak, nor arms and hands, nothing...

But somehow, just returning to it's creator would be enough. Seeking out and returning would be the message.

It flapped its wings and left the meadow.

It had a goal now, and only she would know the answer.

########################

She was certain that all her mistress's travel clothes, both formal and casual, were all packed away and delivered to the **HMAS _Snow Queen_** earlier this afternoon. Six large wooden trunks and a tall dresser for her dresses and gowns that the princess required were all safely stowed in the compartments of the monstrous ship. Even with the aide of a dozen domestic servants that Isolde was in charge of, it was a daunting task to have everything delivered to the docks in the city.

No doubt that Sigrid was equally occupied with the Queen's clothes and personal effects. As the ruling monarch, she must travel with far more important items than her sister who was barely out of her teens. In retrospect however, she remembered that most of the clothes Elsa wore were made spontaneously as she required them.

" _No wonder Sigrid seems to be more efficient than I am. She has far less items to pack than I do! That little...!_ " Isolde bit on her lower lip.

Even small personal items such as makeup and jewellery were probably heavily in favour of Princess Anna, since the Queen didn't need to pack those either! And now Princess Anna instructed her to make sure all her diaries and writing tools were also packed because she had never been to the New World and wanted to make sure she kept records.

The paper journals, diaries and logbooks were easy enough to find. Even though Princess Anna was certainly not the most organized female Royal in the household, all her writing effects were more or less grouped together on her bedroom desk and dresser.

She found as many blank or unused copies and all the writing materials she thought her mistress would need. The used or half completed logbooks she left. Skimming the last drawers on the dresser, Isolde notices an envelope tucked halfway in. Quickly scanning the document to see if it was important enough to take, she pauses...

" _Hold... What's this?_ " she wondered as she picked up the letter and read the envelope.

She prided herself that she was professional enough not to read outright any of the Princess's diaries. She just quickly looked to see if Anna did indeed use the logbooks or if they were blank.

She also took pride that her Princess trusted her enough not to snoop through any of her personal letters either.

And in most cases, this was true.

However, she immediately noticed that this letter looked different than the rest in size and shape. Far narrower than the much larger parchments the she had sorted through earlier.

Unfolding the document within, she looked closer. The message was in French and obviously written by a non-native speaker.

" _My Dear Princess Anna, it is with a sorrow heart that your beautiful sister did not choose me to be her consort. But that mistake only made me aware or your own ravishing beauty!_

_i would be most joyous if you would allow me to court you by meeting with me in my room after the evening banquet. If we can meet at the hour of eleven, I will profess myself to you and lay my Kingdom of Mariposa at your feet._

_Your humble and charming servant,_

_Count Guillermo Deldares_ "

" **Wait?...WHAT**?!"

########################

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

1) **Bracketing** , bracketed:

a. The distance between two impacting shells, the first aimed beyond a target and the second aimed short of it, used to determine the range for artillery fire.

b. The shells fired in such a manner.

2) The **trade winds** are the prevailing pattern of easterly surface winds found in the tropics, within the lower portion of the Earth's atmosphere, in the lower section of the troposphere near the Earth's equator. The trade winds blow predominantly from the northeast in the Northern Hemisphere and from the southeast in the Southern Hemisphere, strengthening during the winter and when the Arctic oscillation is in its warm phase. Historically, the trade winds have been used by captains of sailing ships to cross the world's oceans for centuries, and enabled European empire expansion into the Americas and trade routes to become established across the Atlantic and Pacific oceans.

3) The **trinitarian formula** is the phrase "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" (original Greek εἰς τὸ ὄνομα τοῦ Πατρὸς καὶ τοῦ Υἱοῦ καὶ τοῦ Ἁγίου Πνεύματος, eis to onoma tou Patros kai tou Huiou kai tou Hagiou Pneumatos, or in Latin in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti), or words to that form and effect referring to the three persons of the Christian Trinity. It is often followed by an "Amen".

These words are quoted from a command of the resurrected Jesus in the Great Commission: "Go, therefore, and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the holy Spirit" (Matthew 28:19)

4) **Christian VIII** (18 September 1786 – 20 January 1848) was the King of Denmark from 1839 to 1848 and, as Christian Frederick, King of Norway in 1814. He was the eldest son of Hereditary Prince Frederick of Denmark and Norway and Duchess Sophia Frederica of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, born in 1786 at Christiansborg Palace in Copenhagen. His paternal grandparents were King Frederick V of Denmark and his second wife, Duchess Juliana Maria of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel.

The irony is that in our reality, King Christian VIII was actually very concerned about the welfare and well-being of Norway and argued on behalf of the Kingdom for better terms against the world powers. He was central in insuring that Norway received more favourable terms with Sweden in their brief Union.

The next few chapters will start getting intense. **Your comments are greatly appreciated**. I plan to finish this story over the course of the summer season, but delivery may be irregular.

Thank you for reading.

##########################

Preview of Chapter 28

** BON YOYAGE... **

Her eyes blinked open only because she was jarred on her bed, or rather what she thought was 'their' bed. But it wasn't the huge, soft bed of her parents that she was accustomed to now sharing with her sister. Nor was it the spacious room filled familiar things associated with the Royal bedroom suite of the castle.

First, it was dark and dank.

Second, the cot was small and hard.

And third, she was tied up. Her arms were bound together to the headrests, and her feet were tied at the base.

"Oh my God! Where am I?" Anna thought to herself.


End file.
